Naruto: Eyes Of The Fallen
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: The Akatsuki are planning their move and allied with an unknown clan called 'The Fallen Ones'. Can Naruto's family and friends stop this evil alliance? Re-edited with a new title.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Naruto: Eyes Of The Fallen

**Rating:** M

**Main Couple(s):** NaruHina, KonoHana, TechXAnko

**Warning(s):** Language, lemons, violence, blood/gore, perverted scence, sexual themes

**OCs:** Tech Long, Yami Karasu, Nina Uchiha, Shichibi, Reiko Oda

**Disclamor:** I do not own Naruto or any of its work. Only M. Kishimoto does.

**Dedicated to:** Candy the Hedgehog, DeExil, Mr. Alaska, EroSlackerMicha, EbonPurLight, Mattwilson83, Demon Wraith, Fatal-Impulse, Bunji The Wolf, Thelow, Rose Tiger, Ricky Uzamaki, Prince Of Madness 54, RaiderXV, Fester0662, and Itchaitchacritic

**Author's Note:** this story is something that was thought by me and EbonPurLight while we were discussing about his story called 'Daimyo of Water'. Remember to check his story out if you get the chance. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, there may be some songs, and comment/review. And one more thing: NO BAD COMMENTS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When Two Demons Meet<strong>

**(Tech's POV)**

As I long as I could remember, I don't even know much after I was an only child and an orphan to ever have anybody be by me and ever cared. In fact, only a few cares about me. My name is Tech Long: a future Leaf ninja and the demon container of Yami Karasu. I'm 6-years-old and my height and weight is 5'0 feet and 91 lbs. I have hazel green and dark hair with my clothing of a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and blue sandal shoes. To what I'm doing right now, I'm heading to the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. It would be something that had interests in me to be part of a Leaf ninja to help others than myself; that and I heard of a famous author of **'Icha Icha Paradise'**lives in Konoha. Anyway, things were a lot crazy once I've become the Jinchuriiki of this vengeful, yet calm, bird. Well, I never have any kind of memories big enough to remember.

Ever since I was born, I didn't know who my parents were after I was left in the forest near a village. Only a worker saw me and took me to the Hidden Waterfall Village. But it seems that I given a name that my unknown parents called me. But still, the orphanage wasn't bad to what was a busy year. But then, something big and tremendous happened to the Waterfall Village and I'll try to remember something...

**_-Short Flashback-_**

_It was now a quiet night in the Waterfall with people getting ready for bed, and it was past my birthday five days ago. The wind started to blow rapidly to have breeze flying to your face. But that wasn't no ordinary breeze that blew; it was more like it was caused by flapping wings. It was indeed the sound of huge, black wings that came from a cawing roar from what appears to be a dark demon bird. That night, it became destruction as the beast was wrecking some tall buildings with its ultimate wind power. To what was a surprise is that every last Shinobi and Jounin ninjas tried to stop this monster, but only a few were dead and some injured badly. Many of the villagers were screaming and run away to find safer cover or leave the village since there was no hope._

_The demon was called Yami Karasu(Dark Krow) as it then flew its wings and flew up to begin launching an attack. But what it did was summoning up much water and wind chakra as it was summoning up what seems to be water swirling around and forming a destructive whirlpool. But before it would obliterate the entire village, a mysterious man, with some unknown jutsu and a kid around his arm, came across the winged demon and was standing on its head. The demon was screeching as it was now going down after a chain started to pull him down, thus ending the jutsu Yami Karasu brung up._

_Since the time was running out, the man and his partner was now beginning to think of destroying the beast, but he thought of something different: since they found a kid on the streets, it was thinking of having a chance to seal it away. The partner, who sounds like a woman, hits her partner on the head and yelled at him to never think of sealing it inside the young boy. But the man said there was no other choice. After ten seconds later, the woman gave up and agreed that the winged demon should be sealed inside the young child. But for that unlucky child, it was me._

**_-End Flashback, Normal POV-_**

Tech Long was now a lucky young boy with a gift to either have as a blessing or a curse. But when he was in the Waterfall Village, he was never a bad person to be around. He mostly be alone on his own with no friends or family to ever have a chance in happiness. But he was happy and calm while he later on thinking of doing something good with his new ninjutsu skills and demon chakra that grew over some months now and having to fusing his blue chakra coils with a dark purple energy inside. Mostly in his life, he considered himself respectful and he trains almost every day and takes a break when he felt like having a little snack of a tasty apple or play a little music with a guitar he use to play. And during his private times, he reads a novel called **'Icha Icha Paraside'**book copy written by a great author. He couldn't help but read only some pages that were very interesting that maybe Tech was having a perverted side that secretly have a way to impress a girl. He trains at night and rain when he needs to learn about water jutsus.

And speaking of jutsus, his water techniques were untaught and learn from the list of water jutsus to learn about, including the ice techniques that were impossible to learn in one day! He started training when he was 3, and he then figures out Taijutsu skills as he did a little trick with ten kunais that were tied to some strings. And at age five, Tech was about to leave. But before he left the village, every villagers and workers were saying their apologies for not helping him much because he was alone and felt he was never accepted. But for their surprise, he smiles warmly at them and accepted their apolgies. Because thanks to the sealing of the winged demon, he was thinking of becoming a hero for a bigger cause to the ninja world. Everybody waved goodbye and Tech was on his journey to the one place that might need a future ninja hero: Konohagakure.

After months of surviving ambushing bandits, sleeping under the wilderness, finding necessary needs of food and shelter, and visiting many villages; Tech was almost reaching to the gates as he was wondering what Konoha would be like if there were many people were almost like him. Tech also wonders if he could make some friends and he could hang with them. But he got out of the trance and finally reached the gates of Konoha. Tech smiles widely as he quickly headed to the village and begins to start a new life.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

As Tech headed inside, he starts to notice there were many villagers who were very busy and cleaning some stores to see Tech coming by and greeting him. But for one thing, he needed to see the Hokage of the Leaf to have him welcomed and start something here. But as he was still walking, he heard some noises, coming closer to him as Tech now see someone running with some kids behind him. He thought it may be fun to see how kids could have some games to play and get along. But when he looked closer, something was looking very wrong that a spiky blonde kid was running as he was crying. The kid had some bruises on him and a few on his face. His eyes were blue, but had puffy colors with tears coming down. His clothing was a white undershirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. Tech was now realizing that he was about to get beat up by some kids who wanted to enjoy his pain. Suddenly, the blonde boy tripped and fell on the ground.

"All right! Let's take him down!" the first boy said.

"Good thinking!" the second boy replied with an evil smirk as the blonde was now getting pulled by the arms by two other boys.

Tech just looked around and noticed no other villagers were thinking of helping the poor kid as the three bullies have their leader punching the blonde kid. It was downright low to have see something so terrible becoming ten times worse. Not even the three children's parents were not thinking of stopping them.

"Yeah! Make sure you don't kill him." the third boy said in a vile tone.

"Ha! This little freak can just die for all we care!" the first boy said while still punching.

Blood was spitting out of the blonde's mouth as he couldn't take no more punches as his whole body was about to be shut down and be dead of being helpless. The blonde stopped crying because he was now beginning to become unconscious as he prayed that someone would help him have his life be shortened and leave this world of the living. He then prepared for the worst as one more punch could end him. The leader was now preparing to finish the young blonde from existence with one last hit. And as the blonde closed his eyes, he was now going to die.

But nothing happened...his prayers were answered...

The blonde could've sworn that he was dead. Did he finally go to a better place? Was his life over? Nothing he couldn't tell as his arms were now let go for an unknown reason as he suddenly felt the ground. He was still alive! But still, he was almost unconscious and wanted to see what happened before he is knocked out. But as he slowly looks up, he saw a strange figure in front of him with an evil look in his eyes. The blonde boy then looked closer and saw something more shocking that it kinda scared him a little.

Tech came at the right time before the young boy would be dead and he couldn't take it no more to see someone so innocent to be ever suffer like that. Tech quickly moved up to the leader from behind before the leader was about to finish it. But as he almost punched the kid in the guts. The leader suddenly felt a sharp hit in the back and the neck and began to fall down with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The other boys were now speechless that their boss was KO'd by some other kid.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you-" the second kid shut up for a second as his other friend was now charging at Tech with full speed.

"You're going to pay, you demon helper!" the third kid shouted, but he gasped for breath as his stomach was now jabbed by a fist.

Tech then let go of the stomach as the boy fell unconscious on the ground as the other one was about to take him down. But before he would try, the second boy was now starting to see something different about Tech's eyes as his hazel green color was now replaced with dark-colored one with now some pupils of a red circle with an 'X' in the middle. As Tech was now looking straight into the kid's eyes, the boy was now mesmerized to look at Tech's evil glare. He, too, fell unconscious as Tech smirked a little and felt different for helping out the blonde kid. And speaking of him, Tech noticed that the kid was looking at him with a frightened look.

"A-Are y-y-you going k-k-kill me, t-too?" the blonde boy asked with a scared tone.

Tech then realized that his eyes were still in demon form and didn't want no harm from him. He deactivated his demon eyes and return to his normal eyes. The blonde kid was surprised that his eyes could do that without even trying. But what shocked him more is that Tech extended his hand to him. The boy also saw a smile on Tech's face; meaning he is friendly.

"Nah! I'm here to help, kid. So, need a hand?" Tech offered kindly.

The blonde boy didn't know what to say, except the fact that he saw someone that helped him and lending him a hand to help him up. The blonde was now starting to tear up from his cerulean eyes. Tech was confused, but realized that he was still injured. He thought about taking the boy to the hospital, but he may think that some of the villagers would be mad and tell the people at the place about what happened today. Luckily for him, he learned about some healing jutsu he studied along the way. Only a few villagers saw what Tech did, and one of them would greatly tell the Hokage that Tech helped the 'demon brat'. Tech just ignored the so-called 'helpers' and pick up the boy and placed him on his back. As he did, Tech then headed to the forest and went straight to the nearest lake so he could help out the blonde kid.

But what he didn't realized is that they was now being followed...

**-The Lake-**

The lake was big with some fish swimming everywhere, the field was around the lake and surrounded by trees, and the place was filled with some few flowers and roses. Tech was now almost done healing what was last of the bruises and cuts from the blonde kid. It was a good thing that the poor kid have someone to help him when the whole village just did nothing and watch. Tech really felt bad for him to get outnumbered by some kids who looked older and a little taller than him. It was a shame that Tech let them go, he would enjoy killing them. But he rather let hate be something the least of his mind and continuing to heal the kid up. As Tech put one more bandage on his arm, he was done.

"There! I'm now finished! You know, I hope those guys get what they deserve the next time they come to me and mess with you." Tech said with a smile, but it fell when he saw the kid looking down with a depressed and sad look. "Relax, kid. You're safe."

He tried to cheer him up, but the kid was still sad. And with that, he started to sob.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tech asked with concern.

The kid began to look up and speak as he still sobbed. "P-Please, I-I don't want y-you to b-be in trouble b-b-because of m-me! E-Everyboby h-hates m-me in this v-village! The people a-at I-Ichiraku's w-were nice, b-but the villagers t-treat m-me l-like I-I-I was a m-monster! I d-didn't do nothing to a-anyone! T-They threw r-rocks, tried t-t-to k-kill me, and c-called me a d-demon! I-I never like my l-life! I-I felt l-like I want t-to die! I-I wish I would d-d-die!"

This shocked Tech more than beyond what happened to his childhood, but the whole village HATED this kid? After all, he looks five and innocent. What could one kid, his age, could do something bad to anyone? Nothing could sank Tech's heart that low that the villagers were mean to just one kid. Tech was starting to leave and kill anyone who messes with him, but again, he has to control his anger. But what is most important is that Tech needs to help out this kid. He placed his hand to the boy as he then looks up to him.

"What's your name, kid?" questioned Tech.

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki..." the boy sobbed as he answered.

"Well, Naruto, I'm not gonna be in trouble. In fact, I'm sorry that you get tortured like this. Say, are you five?" Naruto wiped his tears and slightly nodded. "I see."

"W-What's your name?" Naruto kindly asked.

Tech smiled. "I'm Tech Long. I'm just about to move here and becoming a Leaf ninja after I left the Waterfall Village."

"H-Huh? You also want to be a ninja?" Naruto said in a surprising tone.

"What? You want to become one?" Tech complied as Naruto started to smile and nod. "That's great!"

Naruto, now in a happy mood, began to grin widely at his new friend. "And the reason why, is because I want to live a dream of mine. I want to become the next Hokage when I grow up."

Tech smiled and finally seeing his first friend to be cheering up. "Well I'm happy for you. And..." he turned around. "I know you're there. You can come out now."

Naruto was confused, but someone did come out from behind the tree and was surprised that it was a young girl of Naruto's age. The girl has short blue hair, with beautiful lavender eyes without pupils, and had soft, white skin. She was wearing a lavender kimono with brown sandals and a backpack behind her back. The girl was surprised that Tech noticed her without knowing that he barely heard anything after she followed them.

"Well, what brings you here?" Tech asked kindly.

"Um, I-I want to c-check if N-Naruto-kun w-was here." the girl said with a blush.

Naruto was shocked that one child actually cares for him. He thought all the kids were mean, but he couldn't believe not all kids were that bad to him.

"Hey, are you called Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked curiously.

The girl just blushed and smiled. "H-Hai."

"Wait! You know her?" Tech questioned.

"Yeah, she is one of the family members of the Hyuuga Branch. They are the respected branch in the Leaf." Naruto stated.

"Is that true?" Tech looked at Hinata and saw a sad look on her face.

"H-Hai. B-But I don't c-consider myself as a H-Hyuuga anymore. I-I was k-kicked out o-of the c-clan, including my little sister." Hinata was now starting to tear up as she didn't want to talk about it more. But as she was about to cry, Hinata just stopped and felt a caring hug from Naruto. Her blush was growing as her tears were going down her cheeks. She was about to say something, but Naruto stopped her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You and your sister didn't deserve that. But if there is anything to say, do you and your sister want to stay with me if you want." Naruto offered with a smile.

Hearing this made her happy and couldn't believe that a true friend would have her to stay. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

As he let go of the hug, Naruto introduced his new friend to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, this is my new friend. His name is Tech Long, and here's from the Waterfall Village."

Hinata waved and smiled. "H-Hello..."

Tech chuckled. "Hi! So, you ready to go home?" Both Naruto and Hinata looked and nodded. "Great! And I think it's getting late. Let's go before there is any problem coming out from the night."

"Hai!" both the kids exclaimed as Hinata remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to mention something. Wait here, okay?" Hinata said without having any stuttering.

As the guys waited for a few seconds, they then see Hinata coming out. But what shocked them both is that Hinata came out with a little baby girl in Hinata's arms. The baby was sleeping and it looks cute. It has dark brown hair and was wearing only a blue night shirt with a blanket covering her.

"Guys, this is my little baby sister: Hanabi Hyuuga." Hinata said softly to them as she shows the boys the baby.

"Hehe! She's kinda cute, just like her sister!" commented Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." she replied with a smile and a tiny blush.

"Okay then! Naruto, lead the way to where you live. I'll cover you." Tech instructed. "And Hinata, give Naruto the bag to carry."

"Hai, Tech!" Hinata said as Naruto slid the straps off Hinata gently and carefully not waking the baby. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Naruto said as he put on the backpack and led the way to his home.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

The kids made it to Naruo's apartment as Naruto unlocked his door so he can let them in. As they were in, Tech and Hinata took a look at the place and saw the whole place big. It has a living room with a couch and small TV, a kitchen with a table and chairs, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was something that Naruto was lucky to have a place to live at instead of outside to face the hurtful villagers. As Tech and Hinata, with Hanabi in her arms, sat down on the couch, Naruto was heading to the kitchen and given them something to drink. Naruto came back and brought them some sodas. And to Tech's interest, he saw an acoustic guitar by the bottom of the counter. He thought of asking Naruto if he could play it one day.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata said sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Tech said with a smile,

"You're welcome." Naruto replied with a small blush. "Say, you guys are hungry? I'll heat up something to eat."

"Save me one. I have to go somewhere." Tech said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"I gotta go to meet the Hokage. Since I got here, I forgot to go there and consider myself a citizen here." he stated.

"Okay. Be careful!" Naruto said with concern.

"Relax! I'll be back soon. Just lock the door and protect Hinata and Hanabi. Remember: You are in charge." Tech instructed as he then left.

**-Hokage Tower, Office-**

Inside the office was the Third Hokage, who was almost finishing all of his paperwork from some allies he had to negotiate for some hours during his business times. It was incredibly boring as he couldn't wait to see his young grandson and head for bed himself. But as he was almost done, he heard a knock.

'Hmm? Who could this be at this evening?' he thought. "Come in."

The door opened and it reveals Tech coming in as he closed the door back silently. Strange: He never had a kid that age coming to meet the Hokage unless it was important. The 3rd Hokage decided to let the paperwork go and hear the boy out.

"Hello there, kid. How are you doing this evening?" the Hokage asked.

"Hello! Sorry I didn't come here at a certain time." Tech said truthfully.

"It's alright. Say, are you new to this village?" he asked.

"Yes, sir! My name is Tech Long. I moved here from the Hidden Waterfall Village so I can be a Leaf ninja."

The Third just smiled. "Well then, happy for you to be here. My name is Sarutobi: The Third Hokage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarutobi-sama." Tech answered as he shook Sarutobi's hand.

"My pleasure! So, why did you say you were late to see me?" he asked.

"Well," Tech explains, "I was coming to head to your office as I saw some kids coming and playing. But it was actually someone getting bullied by three kids. That kid was Naruto, and he was very injured from some beatings from those three bullies."

"Wait! You're the one that beat up the three kids?" Sarutobi stopped him and Tech paused nodded. "Well, beating up some kids is not the good way to become a great Leaf ninja." Sarutobi stopped and continued. "But, saving a young boy named Naruto was very heroic and brave of you to do so. You're no in trouble, but the three boys, that came earlier for lying, will be."

"Thanks, sir." Tech said with a happy grin, but it fell as a frown. "But I kinda felt bad for him. I mean, as he was getting beat up, none of the villagers would ever lend a hand and save him. But the worst thing thing they said, was that they called a young boy a 'demon brat'. It makes me wonder about how I felt when I have a demon inside me."

Sarutobi was now shocked and sad to hear about what Tech just said: 1.) Both him and Naruto were alone with no parents, no friends, and surviving the world of hate from villagers, and 2.) Tech and Naruto both have demon animals sealed inside them. But for his interest, Naruto finally have a friend who could be the same thing. "So, you have a demon in you, too?"

Tech gasped in shocked to hear what Sarutobi said and thought. 'So wait, he's telling me that there is someone else that is like me? And could it be that Naruto IS a Jinchuriiki?'"Wait! Naruto is-"

"He is," Sarutobi interrupted as Tech was shocked. "Naruto became the Jinchuriiki ever since he was born. You see, there was a village disturbance as the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune that destroy this village five years ago. The Yondaime Hokage, the original one, was a hero for saving this village and the lives of the people that lives here. But his sacrifice was gravely made as he didn't kill the beast; he sealed it to a boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

Then Tech couldn't believe it: his own friend was actually a Jinchuriiki! But that didn't mean he was that evil to destroy everybody and the village. It was a shame that this whole village would even ignore and tried to kill him. He was lucky he has anger control, because Tech would enjoy leveling this place.

"Well, I promise to help him out no matter what. Also, I'm like Naruto and we both share something to try and face the world." Tech said with a determined face. To what interest Sarutobi is someone that helps and would be by Naruto's side as two Jinchuriikis. "Also, Hinata will be with him, too."

But Sarutobi was surprised that Tech would even mention the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata?"

Tech sighed. "Well, it's going to be a long story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Painful Secrets and Pact of Friendship**

* * *

><p>After Tech was finished with his conversation with the Third Hokage, he went back to Naruto's apartment so he could just meet up with his new friends. Still, it was unbelievable that his friend, Naruto, was another Jinchuriiki and two sisters of the Hyuuga Branch were now exiled of the Hyuuga name. It was such a terrible day to realize it, but he would make sure that he will protect them with his own life to make them happy and keep them safe. After some few steps, Tech finally made it in front of the apartment door of Naruto's. He then knocked on the door and the door was now opened by his friend: Naruto.<p>

"Hey, Tech. What kept you so long?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Sorry, I had to talk about something important to the Hokage." Tech answered truthfully as he locked the door back up.

"Oh, okay! Anyway, I'd prepare dinner when you ever came back." said Naruto.

"What's for dinner?" questioned Tech.

"Well, I made ramen. Hope you like it!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'm sure I will! Say, do you know where Hinata is?" Tech asked.

"Oh, Hinata-chan is trying to put Hanabi to sleep. The baby woke up and was beginning to cry. It was about two minutes ago." Naruto replied.

"All right." Tech then picked up some chopsticks and began to eat his dinner. As he now slurp some noodles in his mouth, Tech was now surprised as he enjoyed some more. "Ahhh! That was good! I never tasted ramen like this before."

"You should try it at Ichiraku's when we go there one day. Anyway, do you want to go see if Hanabi is asleep?" Naruto complied.

"We might as well, let's go." Tech said as he got up. "Say, Naruto?"

"What is it, Tech?" Naruto answered.

"You play guitar?" he questions curiously.

"Only a few. If you want it, I don't mind." Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and gave it to Tech. Tech thanked him and they were heading to Hinata's new room.

Hinata was rocking Hanabi back and forth to calm her down and have her sleeping again. Her room was big with a king-sized bed and a baby crib to put Hanabi in. It was mostly quiet and peaceful in the room to have by herself, but it can also be a safe place to be in after getting exiled of her own home. But things changed: Hinata and Hanabi now living with Naruto could be the best to ever happen to her. And Tech was someone who will protect them no matter what happens to him. As she finally got Hanabi to quiet down, she heard a knock.

"It's open." Hinata said softly as the door opened as Tech and Naruto came in to see her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Is she sleeping now?" Naruto asked quietly to not disturb the baby.

"She is now; thanks for asking." Hinata replied.

"Feeling tired?" Tech said.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I'm just having a worst day today. You know, because of the exile of me and Hanabi. I just didn't know what to do."

Hinata put on a sad smile so she doesn't feel any depressed more. But it wasn't more like she didn't felt like saying much, but Hinata didn't want them to be worried about her. Tech and Naruto were her first friends she made, and Hinata never felt better to try and not become a burden to them. Naruto noticed the feeling that Hinata is in, so he decided to lay his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She was startled by this and saw this reaction from her friend as she blushed pink.

"You want to talk about it?" Naruto asked with concern.

Hinata didn't know what to say and think to what she has to answer. But this was important for them to know why the clan elders would even kick her out to the streets with her baby sister. Hinata didn't want to keep this bottle inside her and decided it was time to come clean and confess everything to what happened on this day. "Well, I do. But can we talk in your room, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto put on a soft and caring smile as he nodded. "Of course, Hinata-chan."

Naruto, Hinata, and Tech were now inside Naruto's bedroom as they sat down on the queen-sized bed to relax and hear Hinata's story. The room was like Hinata's and it comes with one drawer and a small TV.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. We'll never be mad; we are always here if you need us." Naruto said in a caring tone as Hinata starts to smile.

"Okay." she replied. "Well, it all began this morning..."

**-Hinata's POV, Flashback-**

_I was starting the day as a regular person would do, by waking up. The sun was rising its light against my face to get me to have a new day of what waits for me. I suddenly got out of bed and began to grab my things to enjoy a shower to jolt me up. As I was taking a shower, a Hyuuga guard informed me to meet up with the clan elders in their office when I get done. You see, me and my sister were the only two kids with no family and no friends because I was taught by the elders so I can be a future heiress of the Hyuuga branch. I started training when I was four and Hanabi was the last to be born, because our mother, Keisei Hyuuga, died that day._

_My father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was a respectful person and the head of the clan who honors me and loves me to have a bigger future ahead of me. He also told me about he saved me from an intruder who tried to kidnap me. It was then that my father was a kind-hearted person as he could ever be. But nothing could break my heart that he suddenly did something that scarred me after mother died: Hiashi committed suicide. After his death, the clan elders decided to have alternative plans to have me become the next heiress for the clan._

_Never in my childhood did I have no friends to have fun, because I was training, learning, and worked my hardest to become the heiress. But no matter that I tried, I always seem to fail at reaching what my father should teach me about. I felt weak, stupid, and useless. I never seem to surpass my father's limit and become great at it. The clan elders insulted me and were saying that I was a disgrace. And when I head back to my room, I fell to the floor on my knees and cried my own heart out._

_But, I have my cousin there to help cheer me up everytime I feel down and sad. His name is Neji Hyuuga. He was like a big brother to me and he babysits my baby sister when I train my hardest. He wouldn't hate me if I'd tried, failed, or passed; he only cares about me and always being by my side no matter what happens. But on this day, things were now a living nightmare for me._

_As I got done taking my shower, I got dressed and headed to the elder's office so I could hear what I might have to do. But as I came inside, I was now watched by many angry glares from the elders._

_"Y-You called me, c-clan e-elders?" I stuttered to them._

_"MISS HINATA HYUUGA!" Katsu shouted at me with so much rage. "After a year and a half of training you to become a better Hyuuga, YOU FAILED AT TRYING TO SURPASS YOUR OWN FATHER!"_

_I was now shocked in terror that Katsu would yell at me. He was the new head of the Hyuuga branch and become royal; almost TOO royal. "B-But, w-what did-" I was then silenced._

_"Enough! I have had enough to hear with your stupid excuses! The only reason why for you to become next in line for Hiashi's title, is because we need a person to help this clan! But no, you always have to fail and fail until you can't prove yourself to anything! And what's worse is that in the future, your little sister will be much like you as she grows up! THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH TIME TO WASTE FOR HELPING YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN YOUR USELESS LIFE!" Those words had torn me into pieces as I never felt so humiliated in front of the clan elders that I fell on my own knees and cried helplessly to now hear the worst to come for me. "Hinata! You and Hanabi are hearby exiled; banned from ever setting foot to this Hyuuga compound for life, you both are now not considered the name of the Hyuuga, and-" But he paused as I now prepared for the ultimate punishment. "You will be given something worst than the Hyuuga curse seal..."_

**-Normal POV, End Flashback-**

Hinata was now crying into so much misery that she did not want to finish more of what happened this day, but she had no other choice. Her own heart was breaking and she didn't want to have the guys leave her and break their friendship. But it was now or never. Hinata then looked up and saw Naruto and Tech looking shocked with concern as they now felt very angry inside them. The two boys could not believe that those Hyuuga bastards kicked Hinata and Hanabi out of their own home and left her on the streets to get captured, beaten, killed, or worse. This was a heartless act to do to two sisters who has no family, no friends, no fun, and no childhood to become a kid again. Hinata was not finished she now began to tell them what her punishment was.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, T-Tech-san, I'm a-about t-to show y-you what they d-did to m-me. B-But, i-it's kinda embarrassing a-and p-p-painful to watch." Hinata stuttered with fear and a huge blush on her cheeks as she turned around and have the boys waited for an answer. Slowly, Hinata was unwrapping her straps of her lavender kimono and started to loosen up the top. As she was finished, she carefully slide off a little of the top with her shoulder. Naruto and Tech now have a sudden shock to what they couldn't believe. On Hinata's bare back, there was curse seal to something that was similar to both Naruto's and Tech's. And to what Tech now understand is that he finally figured it out: Hinata is now the new Jinchuriiki! "Y-you see, my punishment was far more hurtful than the Hyuuga seal...

**-Hinata's POV, Flashback-**

_They pulled me in to a soundproof room and send me there with five guards. I was placed in the center and screamed in terror to realize that they will kill me. But instead, I looked down and saw something that shocked me. It was some tailed beast that was called Shichibi: the seven-tailed cat. I thought that there was a legendary monster attacked the village some years ago, but they never told me about the Hyuuga branch captured one. It was sleeping, unconscioused due to this room can contained some massive chakra barrier to keep it at peace. This was something that they want me to experience as they planned to seal it inside me. I was about to escape, but they summoned some chains to hold me down until I was done. Katsu smirked evilly as my heart was starting to break. And to think, I was an object being used for power and wealth. I felt weak and more stupid as I cried with pain. The Hyuuga guards now began doing hand signs and ripped my whole red kimono I wore. I kneeled there half naked as my bare back was exposed and they finally summoned the tailed beast to be inside me. I could hear it roaring in much pain as my body felt like burning in heat. After a few hours, it was officially done._

_I felt wobbly once was waking up, and I noticed I was back in my room. I thought it felt like a dream, but it was not as I found a letter on my dresser and cried. So, I got dressed into this kimono, packed all my things, pick up my sister, and began to leave. But before I would go, Neji stopped me before I wanted to get away. But instead, he gave me something to train by. He offered me the scrolls of the 'Gentle Fist' techniques whenever I need to become a better ninja in the future. Not all Hyuugas were this bad, only Neji understands my pain. After all: He is my cousin and I loved him like a close brother._

_**-Normal POV, End Flashback-**  
><em>

"And now, me and my sister were exiled of the Hyuuga branch and I never came back." Hinata ended as she started to cry more shamefully.

Naruto and Tech didn't know what to say, or feel, of how much that Hinata went through from her life. Now, her sister and her were now not considered Hyuugas anymore as they were almost not worthy of coming home again. If they ever do, it would be much worse like if they were living in the streets. Hinata was still crying miserably and thought they might hate her now.

_'I knew it! They never want me around anymore! I can't take this! I've now lost two of the best people who are truly friends to me! I'm useless! I'm nothing! I'm-' _But her thoughts were paused as she felt arms wrapped around her bare skin as she noticed some tanned arms wrapped around her. Hinata couldn't believe it: Naruto was hugging her for love and comfort.

Naruto couldn't stand to see Hinata the way she is now, depressed, heartbroken, and filled with sorrow. It became clear that he wasn't the only one to suffer this much from everyone he knows. And for him, he may consider Hinata to be the best of his friends, along with Tech.

"Hinata, I share the same pain you do now. You didn't deserve that, and you should've been protected more by the people who care about you. I may not have a family, but I consider you as my best friend to have. And for Tech, he's not mad. Heck, I have a secret, too." Naruto stated as he pulled his own shirt up. As he did, Hinata slowly turned around and was shocked to see a curse seal like hers.

"Well, I had the same dream every time I try to sleep. To what I figured out, there was this huge monster I saw that looks like a giant fox with nine tails. It was laughing and told me that my day is only the beginning. I felt it was like I was being controlled, ever since I saw a guy covered in his own blood, dying. The villagers call me a demon because they thought it was me. But when I looked at my hands, they were right. And after I heard your story, it came to me with this: I am the jinchuriiki of the bijuu that tried to destroy this whole village: Kyuubi no Kitsune(The Nine-Tailed Fox)."

Tech was surprised that Naruto realized that he had a demon inside him. This was something to be surprised by as he also saw Hinata gasped with suddened shock that her friend was another one of those tailed beast. Maybe she wasn't alone and realized that Naruto suffered more than any human has before. And as for Tech, he might as well tell them the truth about.

"Hey, guys?" Tech asked as he got the attention of his friends. Naruto pulled his shirt down and Hinata grasped her kimono together around her body. But both of them were surprised that there was another one like them as they now saw the same seal on his left shoulder. "Well, it looks like you guys are not the only ones..."

**-One story later-**

After telling them his whole story, Naruto and Hinata were unbelieved that Tech was also a person who contains something that almost destroy his home village and was now someone who tries to remember the rest of his past.

"Wow! I couldn't believe it! It looks like we are now three of the jinchuriikis of Konohagakure." said Naruto in a surprising, yet sad tone.

"It appears that way." Tech replied.

"Me, too." Hinata added.

"And it turns out, now everyone will hate us." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Well, I don't care!" Naruto and Tech looked up and was surprised that Hinata has spoken in a different tone. "What I mean is, I really don't have a choice to even back away from this pain I kept so long inside me. Naruto-kun, you have suffered more than this village can throw at to you. And Tech-san, you are never a demon when you ever try to be angry. And just because we have three bijuus inside us, it doesn't make us demons; only the demons inside of us. You know, forget about what the villagers say about us!"

Naruto and Tech were now speechless to what now happened to Hinata. She didn't stutter and now she was telling them that the boys and Hinata are only the containers and real people in the real world. And to Tech's and Naruto's approval, they agreed.

"She's right," Tech said with a smile, "the villagers can either deal with us or not. And besides: I came here so I can become the Hidden Leaf's new ninja."

"And for me, I want to become the next Hokage. Then people can remember me as something more." Naruto replied.

"And we'll help you there, Naruto-kun. That way, I want to become a better kunoichi ninja who is brave and stronger." Hinata added.

It was a declaration of true friendship that they are now three kids who will protect themselves and each other as they promised each other to prove to the world how they will risk everything to have their dreams come alive. It will be like becoming a great family. But to celebrate, Tech noticed his friend's guitar was by him and he picked it up. Hinata was surprised that there was a guitar there.

"Hey, where did you found that?" she wondered.

"Oh, Naruto gave this to me. It was by the kitchen counter as I came in." Tech answered as he was tuning it.

"Naru-kun, you play?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"I use to everytime I feel down all the time. But, I don't mind if he could keep it. Why?" Naruto explains.

"Well, I thought you can sing something for me." Hinata sweetly said.

Naruto just began to blush red. "Oh, I...can sing you one. What will be your favorite?"

Hinata just smiled and whispered to his ear. As she was done, Hinata said, "It was a lullaby from my mother when I need to sleep."

Naruto smiled and whispered to Tech's ear. Tech nodded and began play something that was familiar to Naruto and remembered from Tech.

[Linkin Park-Not Alone]  
>N=Naruto, T=Tech, H=Hinata<p>

_N: I break down, fear is sinking in  
>The cold comes, racing through my skin<br>T: Searching for a way to get to you  
>Through the storm you...<em>

_N & T: Go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<br>You are not alone_

_T: With arms up stretched into the sky  
>With eyes like echos in the night<br>N: Hiding from the hell that you've been through  
>Silent one, you...<em>

_T & N: Go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<br>You go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone<em>

As Tech starts a solo, Naruto asked, "Hey Hina-chan, do you remember some parts of the song?" Hinata just blushed and nodded. "Good, because I want you to sing the next last parts up." Tech was now beginning to finish as they now heard Hinata, who was now singing like an angel.

_H: You go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<em>

_All: You go, giving up your home  
>Go, you are not unknown<br>You are not alone  
>You are not unknown<br>You are not alone  
>[End song]<em>

As they were finished, it was amazing that the three of them could sing and play like that. But for the boys, Hinata was a very good singer.

"Hina-chan," Naruto said in a happy tone, "I didn't know you can sing that awesome."

"Well, it was my first time singing." Hinata replied with a shy smile and a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Your first time singing?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "That's great! Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"We can." Tech said as he put up the guitar. "Well, I got to get going to bed. Make that the couch. See you guys in the morning!"

"Goodnight!" Naruto and Hinata said as Tech left. She was about to leave, but she felt alone as she didn't feel like having him leave her sight.

"Hey, Tech-san?" Hinata complied as Tech came back.

"Yeah, sis?" Tech asked and didn't know he called Hinata his sister.

"Why don't you sleep in my room? It will be better than sleeping on the couch." Hinata suggested kindly.

"Well, okay." he replied as he now headed to her room with Hanabi in there.

Naruto was confused and asked, "Why did you offer Tech-san your room?"

"Because I want to sleep with you tonight, Naruto-kun. And, I trust you." Hinata answered as she blushed pink.

This was something that Naruto couldn't believe. Then again, it could be the first time that Naruto would have a girl with him to bed.

"Well, alright. I'll let you sleep with me tonight." he smiled as they now got under the covers and began lay down to sleep. But before they do that, Naruto and Hinata said one more thing before they would go to bed. "Good night, Hina-chan."

"Good night, Naru-kun." Hinata said as they now close their eyes and head to sleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Katsu's Death and An Angel's Kiss**

* * *

><p>It was now a cloudy and quiet day as the sun began to rise up from the east as Tech was waking up with a small yawn. It was not much of a boring; besides that it was great to have two new jinchuriikis as friends and promised to protect them from any unwelcoming guests. To he could not believe is that his two friends were now like his little brother and sister. Tech felt proud and decided to treat them and Hanabi out for some fun and meet up with the Hokage. Tech headed to Naruto's room to see if Naruto and Hinata were awake yet. As he then opened the door, he was surprised to that Naruto was having Hinata snuggling close to him and hugging her while they are still sleeping. Tech had a warm smile and thought they might look great together. But it was morning and he had to wake them both up.<p>

"Hey, guys! Wake up! It's time for a new day." he said in a singsong tone.

Soon, Naruto was the first to wake up and felt a little warm as his arms were wrapped around something. But when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw what appears to be a cute little girl that was sleeping peacefully. Even though he had befriended her, Naruto thought he never looked at a beautiful girl. He was starting to blush red and slightly let go, but Hinata, who was still sleeping, was now hugging him closer and smiling happily to never want him going anywhere. Naruto was now wondering if she must be lucky to have a best friend who accepts her and became important to him. He just smiled and began to wake her up. Hinata was starting to slowly open her eyes and noticed that she was now hugging her best friend. She was blushing red and let go to apologize.

"G-Gomen, I didn't mean it! I-I was just-" but she stopped and felt something touching her shoulder. It was Naruto who was smiling.

"It's alright. I thought you might need someone to be by you. I appreciate it." Naruto happily said as Hinata started to blush more and looked away with a shy smile. Naruto then looked at the doorway and noticed that it was Tech, smiling and chuckling. "Good morning, Tech-san!"

"Heh, good morning! Had a good sleep, you two?" Tech added as Naruto and Hinata just nodded. "Great! Well, let's get some breakfast and clean up."

Naruto and Hinata got out of bed and began to head to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Hinata, on the other hand, thought it would be best if she checked on Hanabi to see if she was all better. Naruto then picked out some cereal and help Tech out. Tech was thinking if he could explore more of this town by asking Naruto that. As him and Naruto poured their cereal, they began to eat. Hinata came out of the room and was holding Hanabi like a mother would do.

"Say, Hinata?" Tech asked.

"Yeah?" she answered as she laid the baby down on the couch

"How old is your baby sister?" he replied.

"Well, she is almost about to be a year old on her birthday in a month." Hinata said.

"That's cool! Say, do you mind if you and Naruto give me a look around at the village?" Tech suggested.

"Why, of course! Just as soon as we wash up a bit, and we can go." said Naruto.

"Okay!" Tech complied as they were now done with their breakfast and grab some clothes for them to wear. But what stopped is that he came to Hinata.

"Um, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she complied.

"Do you have any clothes?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, just not some casual clothes. I need to get some." Hinata inquired.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my old clothes. If that is fine by you." Naruto added.

"I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun." she answered with a smile as she followed Naruto to his room to change.

While Tech watched Hinata's sister for a second, a door was being knocked as Tech got up and decided to open it. But as he got there, he saw someone that he couldn't believe to see: an ANBU ninja. But to this one, it was wearing a beaver mask.

"Um, hello?" Tech wondered.

"Hello, is this the apartment room of Naruto Uzumaki?" the ANBU asked.

"Yeah, this is it. He's at the back. Do you want to come in?" Tech suggested.

"No, I came here to give him a message that the Hokage would like him, Hinata, Hanabi, and you to meet with him at the office right away." said the beaver ANBU.

"Okay. I will tell him that. Also, we need some time to clean up and then we'll come." Tech added.

"Understood. Thank you." the ANBU said as he disappeared in smoke.

Tech just sighed and missed his chance of exploring the village and knowing much about it. But he can do it later as he now began to watch Hanabi and wait on the rest of the guys to get ready. After a few minutes of washing up, Hinata came out last with a new look: a white undershirt and some black shorts with some white dragon patterns. It was something that Naruto gave her besides wearing her famous kimonos. Hinata wanted this and want to be normal like her friends.

"Wow! They fit me perfectly! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" she happily said.

"Well, it was nothing." Naruto complied with a small blush. "Also, you can have them."

"All right." Hinata then picked up Hanabi and was ready to go.

"Wow! This must be great for us." Tech said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Hinata confusingly asked.

"For starters, we are now three kids who got along as best friends and got along better without no one to disagree about it." he stated.

"Come to think of it, we all are like outcasts of this village. But someday, people might change their minds and realize what we are: as heroes." Hinata explains.

"Hinata's right! And besides, we're like a family who cares about each other and protect one another." Naruto added.

Tech thought about it. About what Naruto said, it was like a real family thing that each of them had a gift and dreams to accomplish in life. And even though they have no real family, it could be a start of something.

"Yeah! A family! I could live with that!" Tech suggested. "You know, I could be like a big brother to you guys; separate brother you may call it."

"Yeah, and me and Hinata could still be friends." Naruto replied as Hinata nodded.

"Then it's settled! We will be like a real, happy family." Tech exclaimed as he pulled his hand out. "To family."

Naruto nodded and put his hand on his new brother's hand. "To family."

And Hinata started to smile warmly and placed her hand with the boys. "To family."

And before they would break, they were now surprised as another hand was with their own hands. It was Hanabi that was being carried by Hinata. "F-F-F-Family." Hinata gasped with happiness that her infant sister said her first word. Naruto just smiled and Tech chuckled a bit.

"And...BREAK!" shouted Tech, Naruto, and Hinata as they now headed out to the Hokage.

**-Hokage's Office-**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW COULD YOU PUT ME OUT OF THIS DAMN VILLAGE? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" shouted Katsu. He was now pissed off that him, and the clan elders, were now put into questioning after hearing about the exile being 'secretly' reported to Sarutobi. He marched up to his office and demanded to know why the elders are now arrested. But the 3rd Hokage prohibited him to say more as he now told him about the Hyuuga girls being exiled. And when it came clear that Hinata was put into so much training, Sarutobi wished that Hiashi would see how the clan turned his back on him and his own daughters.

"For starters: have you ever given the chance to give Miss Hinata a break or stop the beating you caused on her? And once more, you barged in here and started to abuse my orders?" the Hokage spoke in a strict, and calm tone. "It was even worse that you were having the other council members agreeing with you! I expected BETTER of the Hyuuga clan; but this was low, even for you and your kind!"

"To hell with you!" Katsu shouted. "For once, I consider that useless girl a piece of trash that needs to be burned! Her, and her little sister, should just die and leave the Hyuuga clan with her shame. Now, I want you to release my clan elders, and let us be on our way! It was a shame that the former head of the clan wanted us to train a useless girl to become the heiress of the Hyuuga clan! I bet their mother was nothing more than a-"

"ENOUGH!" the Third Hokage could not take any more of what Katsu would say against Hinata and Hanabi's deceased parents. "I have had enough to hear about your rant against her parents! And to think, the Hyuuga clan was noble and honest. But I see that only Hiashi and his wife would miss every last Hyuuga rejects to be exiled for life! And unfornate for you, however, Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi are now in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki and Tech Long. And from this day, the two boys now have custody of the former Hyuuga daughters of Hiashi and Keisei Hyuuga."

Katsu then banged the table in a furious rage. "YOU BASTARD! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GLAD THEY ARE NOT HYUUGAS! BECAUSE I CAN NOW KILL THEM! AND WHEN I DO, THE CLAN ELDERS ARE GOING TO HEAR THE GREAT NEWS, AND WE WILL DESTROY THIS UNGRATEFUL VILLAGE!" Katsu then jumped up and disappeared into smoke.

The Third Hokage now felt shocked to hear that Katsu is going to kill the girls. But what now is going to be feared is that he plans on killing the boys. "That fool..."

**-Streets of Konoha-**

As the four siblings were walking by the angry glares of the villagers, they ignored it as they still began to head towards the Hokage Tower. But suddenly, Tech then sensed something was coming. But as he didn't have time to hesitate, he quickly pulled something and deflects it. It was a good thing that he carried a kunai for emergencies to make sure nothing happens to him or his new family. And what now dropped down was a small shuriken.

"What the-?" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata began to feel frightened.

"Where did t-that came from?" she asked with fear.

"I don't know, but-" Tech halted as someone now in front of him. Hinata then felt like screaming as she knows the figure in front of them. It was Katsu! "Hey! Who are you? And were you the one that threw a shuriken at me?"

"Quiet! And no, I was trying to aim at that exiled bitch and her infant freak!" Katsu shouted as the villagers were now gathering around to a sudden look.

"Hinata, run away on my signal. Me and Naruto will handle this. Right, little brother?" Tech asked.

"Hai!" answered Naruto as he was now handed a spare kunai.

"Okay! Be careful!" Hinata replied as she holds Hanabi tighter.

Katsu just smirked. "Well, isn't this precious? I see two little boys, a demon brat and the demon helper, protecting the foolish exiled demon girl and her sister!"

The villagers were now shocked to hear that Hinata was also a demon. Naruto and Tech were now hearing people saying: **_"The boy possessed her!""Hinata is now one of him!"_** and **_"Kill those freaks!"_**

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted as the boys charged forward.

"Prepare to feel our wrath!" Tech shouted as he quickly grab two more kunais. But what shocked him is that Katsu suddenly disappeared from his own eyes.

"What the…? Where did he-" Naruto stopped and heard Hinata screamed from behind them.

"Heh! I thought you were eager to save this beast!" snickered Katsu.

"Let go of Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Aww, caring for your little girlfriend that will soon die? Ha! It will be fun to kill her and this little infant!" he said as he pulled out a kunai. Tech and Naruto didn't know what to do except dropping their guard down. "Good, now listen! This whole village will now learn something from the Hyuuga clan! It's about this little Hyuuga reject!"

Naruto was about to strike, but he halted as Tech put his arm in front of him. He looked at Tech and noticed he shook his head.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you something. People of Konohagakure! You all must know that you have another demon here!" The villagers were now beginning to panic, but still listened to what Katsu would say next. "And this time, it was seal inside someone else! You see, before the Kyuubi was sealed, there was another that came with it. To some interest, it was actually almost stronger like the bijuu, but the Hyuuga clan captured it. It didn't put up a fight and we took it down. But it wasn't killed, it was now sealed. And now, it is inside the one who finally possess the tailed beast. And... I'm about to kill it with my own hands!"

"KATSU!" Out from the crowd, the Third Hokage finally arrived in the nick of time to now see the evil clan head that will kill the Hyuuga girl. "What are you doing? This is insane! How could you-"

"I think of nothing from you and this pathetic excuse for a village! To what I now see, is an old scumbag like you protect these four demonic cowards! And unfortunate for me, that demon brat was suppose to die from these stupid people! I would've expected less than to hire only a few to kill him." Naruto began to feel enrage that his whole childhood was nothing but hatred and fear by only one person that bribed everyone to try and kill him.

But when I see another kid coming and saving him, I want to see how his own family can put up with a kid who helps a demon bastard!" Tech then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth to remember that he was alone and never had a family. "And for this girl, I couldn't help but feeling bad about her parents. For you see, they didn't actually die; they were murdered by me!" Hinata felt her spirit crushed as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Keisei was actually dying from a deadly poison that I injected her with after she gave birth to Hanabi. And for their father, I actually have him die from my hands when I noosed him by the ropes and broke his neck! But what gave me pleasure is that I sealed the seven-tailed beast for the proud achievement of the Hyuuga elders and myself! And when I leave this place and kill all four of these brats, my clan shall strive to victory and vengeance!" Katsu then started to laugh sinisterly as the whole villagers were now ashamed to what now happened to four kids.

They know the Kyuubi destroyed everything, like their family and friends, but was now guilty of going to kill the fox container. And what was worst is that Hinata and Hanabi's parents were actually killed by Katsu. But as he soon began to kill the girls, Katsu now received a huge punch in the face. He was now flung into the forest and crashed by some covering trees.

Naruto was the one who punched the former Hyuuga elder and catches Hinata and Hanabi. Everyone was now in horror as they now see Naruto surrounded with some red chakra around his body. His teeth had grew some fangs, cerulean eyes were now dark red with fox-like eyes, his whiskered marks were widened and darker, nails were growing, and his hair was going wild. And to what now will happen is that Tech began to form dark purple chakra energy flowing. Now his eyes were now going demonic the previous time, his teeth was growing fangs, and nails were now longer. Naruto can't even take it anymore as he now look at the helpless Hinata crying with a broken heart after hearing the truth about her and Hanabi's parents murdered by the hands of the traitor of his people. It was so much to take that Tech hope to kill the Hyuuga leader down.

**"Tech-san,"** Naruto's voice was now sounding more evil and frightening that the villagers were now scared. Tech didn't even flinch as he listened to his brother, **"find that bastard and take him down. I'll stay here and comfort Hinata. I'll be there to help you out when I get done. Show him no mercy!"**

Tech happily replied as he sprang into action and hunts down Katsu. As he left, Naruto turned to see Hinata now silenced her crying and looking into the eyes of her friend. She was a little scared, but shows no fear as Hinata noticed that Hanabi was now crying. **"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"** Even though his voice was menacing, Naruto lowered his voice and asked Hinata calmly.

"H-H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun..." she answered quietly as tears were coming out more.

Naruto looked away in shame. **"I'm...sorry you…have to see me… like this."**

Hinata felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that he had to suffer like this in his life. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Naruto turned and smiled warmly as he carried her and Hanabi to the Hokage. **"Hokage-sama, please care for them until I get back. There is a score to settle with that murderer who killed their parents."**

Sarutobi couldn't agree more than to have a better judgement for Hizu. After all, Hizu and the whole branch(except Neji), are now officially considered missing-nin. "Kill him."

**"Hai!"** Naruto replied as he then looked at the villagers with an evil look. **"If any of you ever try to think of killing my friends and me again, it would be a pleasure of attacking everyone, except the ones who cared for me and Hinata. And when I get back, you better stay away from us!"** Naruto shouted with a declaration as he hurried to Tech's aid, leaving the villagers to regret what they did.

**-The Lake-**

Katsu was injured little by the side after the massive impact delivered by Naruto's fist. It was a good thing that he found the nearest clear area to breathe some air and not to remember what just happened.

"That damned demon freak! I couldn't believe how I am stuck on this wasteful village! No matter. I'll report this to Lord Orochimaru as soon as I get out alive!" he ranted.

**"Then you'll have to get through me if you can tell him once you're in the afterlife!"** Katsu heard that voice and quickly turned to see none other than Tech Long behind him with an evil stare. **"I don't know who this 'Orochimaru' you work with, but I see you have a lot of guts to run away from a fight. But right now...YOU WILL DIE!"** Tech then charged at him with full speed and was about to punch him, but Katsu quickly dodged some of the attacks and summoned some blue chakra on his feet to now walk on the lake. To Tech, it could be nightmare for Katsu as the Hyuuga traitor forgot one thing about him. But Tech summoned some demon chakra and began to fight him on the water. Purple chakra became enough force as he punched Katsu to his stomach.

Katsu was about to fall, but quickly got back up and made a hand sign. "BYAKUGAN!" his eyes were now envisioned as veins were by his eyes. He suddenly got onto his fighting stance and smirked. "You pathetic child! Now you will feel my wrath as I will take care of your kind! It would be a shame as to kill you with the clan's technique and the the village's secrets as I show it to Lord Orochimaru. Face it: you have no advantage against me!" But as he stopped, he heard Tech began to laugh evilly. "What! What are you laughing at?"

Tech now put on an evil smile as he began to put on a hand sign. **"Well, here's something about me. I'm not like the ones in this village. For you see: I'm from the Waterfall Village!"** Katsu then lost his advantage and noticed something: he is on top of the lake and Tech is activating a water-style jutsu. **"And I was hoping you lead me right to this area. It's a perfect place for me to unleash my jutsu and test it on a real opponent."**

Katsu then realized that maybe a kid couldn't possibly handle any jutsu that could not be that strong to take him down. He just smirked and prepare for Tech's 'horrible' jutsu. "Heh, let's see if you can try and take me down. And another thing: who else would try and take me down?"

Katsu laughed, but Tech smiled more and began to make him eat those words. **"Well then, look behind you."**

But as Katsu looked, two punches were delivered at him as he was now in the middle of the lake and was now in big trouble. Behind him was now the other Jinchuriiki, Naruto, and now what appears to be is a clone of Tech's. And as he looked at the original Tech, he was now in horror as he now see another Naruto.

**"Well, you scared now?" **Tech said as he turned to see his brother beside him. **"Great for you to come on time, bro."**

Naruto smirked. **"Trust me: I won't miss this for the world. Ready?"**

Tech nodded. **"Ready!"** His clone then dropped, but turned different into a water-based human form. Tech prepared another hand sign and instruted Naruto for something privately. **"Naruto, I want you to get close to Katsu and stand by him. Once then, I will use a jutsu of my own called _'Hyouro no Jutsu (Ice Prison no Jutsu)'_. You understand?"**

**"Hai!"** replied Naruto in a determined attitude as he charged ahead and his clone followed his lead. Katsu then began his stance and face off against the two, but was surprised that Naruto's clone holds him down.

**_'Wow! I told him to distract him and wait for the plan, but his idea could work!'_** Tech thought with the approval as he prepare the _'Hyouro no Jutsu'_.

"Get off of me! You demon spawn from Hell! I'll make sure I'll have your head!" Hizu shouted but realized that he is being surrounded around by what appears to be some sort of ice structure forming around him and Naruto like a dome. Then he screamed in pain as he felt sharp needles on his two hands and pinning him on the water "What? What the-! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

But it was too late as Tech was now finished, as his jutsu was done, and messaged Naruto to do one thing: **"Finish him!"**

As Naruto got the message, he came up to him and growled as Katsu was now looking at the eyes of the Jinchuriiki. **"This is for Hinata, Hanabi, and their family. Time for you to burn...IN HELL!"**

And the last words for Katsu was the scream of pure terror as Naruto began to deliver a deadly blow.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

The villagers heard a terrible scream a mile away as Sarutobi know that it was the hands of Death calling Katsu's name as the two boys finally killed him. It wasn't a pretty scream, but it was worth it for having nothing more than a Hyuuga traitor to betray the name of its clan. But for Hinata, she only hopes to see if Naruto and Tech were alright. She cursed the whole village for making Naruto's life a living hell and expected better from them. But she only needed to know if the boys are alright.

Then, some two figures appeared and it was joy for Hinata's heart that the guys have returned with no injuries. But what surprised her is that Naruto was covered in blood and looks like him and Tech were back to their normal selves. As they came back and came to Hinata, Hinata suddenly came up to Naruto and have tears coming down her face. Naruto noticed this and looked away sadly for what happened.

"Hinata, I hope you can-" But he stopped there as his friend just hugged him to say no more. She let go and began to wipe the blood stains off his cheek and it was clean.

"It's alright. And besides, you two are my heroes." she sincerely said with a smile.

"Actually," Tech interrupted, "Naruto did help me. So, I'm saying that Naruto is your hero."

Sarutobi was surprised that even a friend of Naruto's was giving him more credit. _'Am I missing something here?'_

Hinata felt a little heartbeat as she looked at Naruto again and noticed he is blushing. Hinata just giggled and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're my hero now." And with that, Hinata came closer and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. Naruto felt warm as he felt Hinata's lips pressing on the cheek she cleaned up and his heart started to beat into a faster rate than ever. He was stunned, but he almost felt...loved. Naruto warmly smiled at the Hyuuga girl and looked at his brother. But he was with the Hokage and they were talking.

"So, he told you he was working for Orochimaru from the start?" Sarutobi felt a little surprised as Tech told him about Katsu's last words.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But that's all he could say." he replied.

"Hmm, I see." Sarutobi lit his pipe. "Well then, thanks for everything. We'll make sure we'll get to the bottom of this. You, Naruto, and Hinata did great." Sarutobi was now finished and suddenly remembered he has little Hanabi with him. The Hokage gave Tech the baby and smiled.

"No problem! Anyway, we better go. It was a rough two days and we'd rather just head home." Tech suggested.

"All right, then. But first, I think you and Naruto might need to clean up." Tech realized this and noticed he was a little dirty and Naruto was covered in Katsu's blood. "Lucky for you, I found somewhere that you can bathe in privacy with no interruptions..."

**-Konohagakure Hot Springs-**

Naruto, Tech, and Hinata were in a bath house where it was warm and steamy inside for washing off to what has happened today. Sarutobi didn't mind watching over Hanabi as the three were bathing. Tech was just relaxing inside the water and looked the other side and see Hinata scrubbing off her friend to wash away the blood from him. But at the funny sight, Naruto was blushing madly that not only his new friend was a girl, she was washing him. Hinata was humming and didn't mind cleaning him up.

"Um, H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she answered with a cute smile.

"I..um..wanted t-to s-say...thanks for c-cleaning me u-up." he stuttered and beats Hinata's blush.

Hinata giggled. "You're welcome! And besides, you insisted on me to help you."

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Naruto replied with a small and modest smile.

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as he poured a bucket of water on him to wash the soap off his body. But as he was soaking wet, Naruto felt something wrapped around his waist and another pressed on his back. He then realized it was Hinata who was just hugging him and she just sighed in a soft tone. "You know, I always knew that you were different."

"L-L-Like how?" Naruto stuttered nervously as he lessened his huge blush. Tech was now seeing this and decided to give the two some alone time with each other and left.

"Well, I thought you were just scared and alone after all the times you've been through torture. But when I saw you, it was clear that you never gave up on everything. I wish I would've seen you and Tech did something to Katsu back at the forest. I wanted to be like you, Naruto-kun. And the most wishful thing of all for me is that I want to be strong like you and Tech-san. I just want to be trained by the best and want to help you, Tech, and my baby sister from bad people. So, I wanted you to train me to become a better kinoichi ninja. Will you help me with that? Please?" Hinata begged in a cute tone.

Naruto was utterly shocked to hear that Hinata wanted someone to train her better and she insisted that Naruto and her brother would teach her some skills in order to face many enemies in the future. It could be risky, but she needed to be ready to protect her team, friends, and family. Naruto did like one thing about Hinata: she is a good friend to him and was the most caring kind of all to like him. Naruto smiled and thought it will be a good thing to do for Hinata.

"Well, alright! We'll help you get started with your training." he answered as he was now pinned to the hot spring water. But as he know it, Hinata cheered and giggled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll do my best!" she complied honestly as Naruto smiled and hugged back.

_'Heh! Hinata-chan happens to be the best friend I ever had.'_ he thought.

_'Naruto-kun is so sweet as a friend. I'll make him and brother proud!'_ thought Hinata as they were now in a cute position they are in.

**-Unknown Cell-**

"Let us out!"

"Release us!"

"Lord Hokage! Get us out of here!"

Those were the cries of every Hyuuga being in a unknown room with no way out and were now in trouble. But fortunately, two Hyuuga members were innocent and were not charged with exile and brutality of the Hyuuga girls: Neji and Kirei Hyuuga. After hearing about the whole clan leading hiatus against the main family, it was then that Neji told the Third Hokage about the plans of the clan killing and usage of the family.

Kirei was only an innocent victim who serves Hinata as a caring mother, and Neji only babysits and helps out his cousin. They are now free and were on their own as they are no longer considered Hyuugas. And for the good hyuugas(mostly women and children), they are free to go with no charges. Ever since they were on house arrest, they are now held in a cell for punishment. But suddenly, they saw a shadow upon them and noticed it was Sarutobi: the Third Hokage.

"Hokage, what is the meaning of this?" the first Hyuuga elder questioned.

"Have you finally lost it? Katsu-" the second elder stated.

"...Is dead." interrupted Sarutobi as the elders gasped in fear. "And for you traitors, the council members made a better punishment that was suitable of their choice. Danzo tried to help, but he almost suffered a terrible choice. Well, I hope you Hiashi and Keisei Hyuuga watch you go down in hell!"

But as the former elders were beginning to panic, they now see two other dark figures on two different sides by the Hokage. But what frightened them, the figures seem to have demonic eyes. Now they soon realized it was the two 'demons' that killed the leader.

"YOU!" all the clan elders shouted as they now begged them for forgiveness.

"Say goodbye, you sick bastards..." the Third said as he left and have the boys have a night to remember: The death of the clan traitors. And as the two jump inside the cell, the only thing the clan made was the sound of horror and death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team 8 and The New Girl  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Naruto's POV, Flashback-<em>

_It was now 8 years later after the Hyuugas were disband and the clan elders were executed. The women and children moved on and meet other people from allied villages. It became more peaceful now that the villagers were now considered respectful for us three jinchuriikis. Ever since that me and my new family were getting along, the Third Hokage planned a village meeting as I was surprised that everyone looked at us with great guilt after getting paid to hurt me and tried killing me by Katsu. The whole village was almost a scum town to be at when they tortured a little boy with no friends, family, and no life to have on his own. After they apologized to Tech and Hinata for calling them 'demon helpers', they looked at me and were scared to have me not accepting their apologies after my horrible childhood become a huge nightmare. Everyone, excluding the people who respected me, apologized to me sincerely. Also, the boys who beat me up, did the same and hoped I accepted them. But for a chance, I want to become a better Hokage and hope to try and forgive everyone that tried to make my pain a new age of nightmares. So, I accepted everyone's apologies, but I don't know if I could trust them yet. After it was over, me and Tech started a new day as we began to help Hinata with her training._

_We decided to treat Hinata with a fair training than brutal ones the elders force her to have. I now became impressed with my friend's skills and movement that she mostly practice and fight harder to improve her 'Gentle Fist' techniques she's been working with the scrolls her cousn, Neji Hyuuga, gave her. And speaking of him, he visited some times and was talking about how Hinata was doing with her work. And to Tech's idea, Neji insisted on helping Hinata out with her technique. We agreed and have him get ready for her to become the best kunoichi ever. And after a while, Neji went his separate way and he would soon come back to the village and see us again real soon._

_-End Flashback-_

For some time, Hanabi was now learning much from us as she began to walk, started to talk in a nicer tone, and pulled a little prank to me and her big brother. But every time she gets nightmares, I can always trust my brother to have her happy again. And speaking of which, he saved some money he made and bought a new guitar; it was an eletric kind. Knowing from him, I started to practice with and was getting good at it. For my idea with it, I could play it for Hinata on her birthday for a little entertainment. You know, I actually have a happier life with my best friend; a little sister; and a big brother to be with one another and we've became like a happy family. Thought it wasn't the truth? I have pictures of us taking a photo together and showing funny faces and smiling peacefully. We even have a picture of our new house that the Hokage bought for us to live in. But then, we have another photo that was by us and it was our first picture that me, Hinata, and Tech went to our first day of school.

From left to right, first one was Kiba Inuzuka. He's like a dog boy with his pet, Akamaru, and Hinata likes cute animals. The other two were the big kid named Chouji Akimichi and the lazy boy named Shikamaru Nara. They were me and Tech's friends after Chouji offered Tech a piece of BBQ-flavored chips. The next ones on the portraits was me, Tech, and Hinata. As we grew older, we decided to find something new to wear.

For me, I wore a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle; a white undershirt; blue fingerless gloves; orange jean shorts; and black sandals. Tech's attire was a black shirt with an undershirt, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jean shorts, and blue sandals. And for Hinata's clothing: tan sweater coat with a dark blue V-neck underneath, mid capri pants and blue sandals.

Hinata have friends name Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were like pretty girls and very popular around the academy, but they never like becoming popular and rather be like normal kids. And the last three classmates were Tenten, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten is a weapon mistress whose has the mastery of summoning variety of weapons and taking down their foes, Shino and his clan were like 'bug people' with insects crawling out their bodies in many weird, but cool ways. And for Sasuke, he is just like me: no family and alone with no clan. But lucky for him, a girl named Nina Uchiha also survived and they became like brother and sister. Heck, every girls (excluding Hinata, Sakura, and Ino) were Sasuke fans and were hitting on him. But what shocked them is that me and Sasuke were best friends after we passed some few tests and teaming up. The rest of the class was nameless, but they are friendly.

I gotta say: I never been much happier than ever to be with new friends and new challenges that I might face in the future. But right now, I gotta hurry up and get ready for the academy. I heard that Iruka-sensei will announce that it was time to pick teams and a sensei to lead us. It was a shame that his best friend, Mizuki, was a traitor and stole a sacred, yet secret, scroll. But secretly, me and Tech handled the problem and ANBU Ops were surprised that Mizuki was beaten and the scroll was saved.

"Naruto, hurry up! We can't be late! You, too, sis!" exclaimed my brother as I got ready to go.

As I got a piece of toast to eat, I realized that Hinata was not out of her room. "Hey, Tech, why isn't Hinata out? And where's Hanabi?" I asked.

"Well," he answers as he finished his juice and grabbed an apple, "I think she'll be catching up to us when you and me leave. She will also drop off Hanabi to Sarutobi-sama."

"Okay then, let's get going then!" I cheerfully said as me and Tech hurried to the academy. "See you in class, Hinata!"

"I will, guys!" replied Hinata in the other room as me and Tech head out.

**-Normal POV-**

As the guys were now gone, it was only Hinata and Hanabi inside the house. The girls were now in Hinata's room as Hinata was completely embarrassed to what she was wearing in front of the mirror. Hanabi, on the other hand, thought it looks great. Hanabi was now 8-years-old and was pretty strong like her older sister. She was wearing a dark grey shirt, black shorts with white line patterns, and brown sandals.

"This is so wrong! I can't believe I lost a bet to my friends! What would Tech and Naruto say about what I am wearing?" Hinata exclaimed with a huge blush on her face.

"Are you kidding? You look hot in your new outfit!" Hanabi approved happily.

"But, Hanabi, just look at me! What would everybody think of me?" Hinata complied back as she is now wearing a sleeveless black top(that shows her slender shoulders and slim, soft stomach), fishnet arm wrists, navy green gloves, black tight shorts with fishnets, brown khaki skirt, and black sandals like Naruto's.

"So what? You look better in that outfit. I could tell that every girl would be jealous and guys would kill each other for you!" Hinata just giggled and thought only that Naruto would be the one to be with her. "Well, we better get going! I don't want you to be late to the academy for me. Also, I get to meet up with Konohamaru."

Hinata smiled that Konohamaru was her sister's friend when Hanabi was still a baby. Konohamaru was now a little jokester and more fun to talk to as they hang out together as closer friends. Ever since Hanabi began talking to Konohamaru, she began to blush red and felt embarrassed to have conversations with him.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a try." Hinata answered with modesty.

"That's the spirit, big sis!" Hanabi said cheerfully as they now headed out from her room. "And while we're going to the Hokage Tower, you need to learn how to impress the boys. Lucky for you, Sakura and Ino told me to teach you a lot."

"You don't say..."

**-Konoha Academy-**

Naruto and Tech were just sitting down and were waiting for Iruka-sensei to tell the news. Several students were just talking to some friends and doing some extra work as Naruto was talking to Kiba and Tech was enjoying a juicy apple he'd grabbed at home. As Naruto turned to see his brother, Sakura and Ino were getting his attention.

"Hello, Naruto!" said Ino.

"Hey, girls!" Naruto replied.

"So, have you seen Hinata?" Sakura asked kindly.

"She said she was coming here later on after she drop off Hanabi over." Naruto answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Sakura and Ino giggled and headed back to their seats.

Naruto was confused to what just happened. "Um, what was that about?"

Tech just shrugged. "Girls: there's a mystery that no man could ever figure out about the female kind."

"Oh, well! At least Hinata will get here on time before-" Naruto paused as he now sees Iruka coming and stopping by the door with a grin.

"Hello, Genins!" the Jonin said to the students as they settled down and headed back to their seats. "Sorry I was late. I was out sending reports to the Hokage and headed back here. But while I was walking back, you are not going to believe who I ran into." The students were wondering if something happened to him. Could it be that a rogue ninja ambushed him he defeated them? But Iruka continued. "Do you guys know Hinata Hyuuga? Well, you may be a little shocked to know what she now looks like."

As Iruka step aside, there was someone coming from the door and into the classroom. But when that person came in, everybody stopped everything and the guys were having a massive nosebleed. Shikamaru was starting to wake up, Chouji stopped eating his chips and dropped a whole bag, Kiba's jaw was dropped down, Sasuke raised his eyebrow with a sudden interest, Naruto's eyes were widened with his jaw dropped, and Tech's eyes were widened as he stopped eating his apple. That person was Hinata Hyuuga in a new outfit. As she first stepped in, she was smiling and blush about how everyone was reacting to her new look that is making the boys passing out to the ground and having Sakura and Ino giggling with an approving smile.

"Iruka-sensei, do you mind if I go to my seat? I'm kinda embarrassed that I'm now being stared at." Hinata said shyly.

"Of course, Miss Hinata. And you're on time for me to pick teams." Iruka said with a smile as Hinata headed to her seat, which was between her friend and brother.

After all, she does like to have a little motivation from them and they were also the two who passed as new Genins. She headed to her seat and saw Naruto and Tech still looking at her. But Tech looked away with shock as Naruto was embarrased to see his friend looking hot.

_'OH MY KAMI! SINCE WHEN DID HINATA BECOME SO HOT? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, I CAN NOW SEE HER CHEST!'_ thought Naruto as his face was now redder.

"All right, today's the day that you all are official leaf ninjas." the students cheered as they now began to hear more. "And, I'm happy to know that you all will be part of the future as you will face challenges up ahead. But to do that, you must face many obstacles in your way to reach from Genins to other ninja ranks possible. I know it's risky, but you must have teamwork involve. So, it's time for me to call up the teams." Iruka annouced.

_'Sweet! I hope I get on a team with Chouji!'_ Ino thought as she secretly looked at the boy. To her interest, she had a little crush on Chouji after they met and became friends.

_'How troublesome this is to be on a crazy team...'_ Shikamaru said lazily.

_'This could be fun...'_ thought Sasuke.

_'Hmm, I wonder if Sasuke could be on my team.' _Sakura thought with a curious look.

_'I don't care what team I'm in! I hope Hinata is on it.'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Well, it looks like I'm on the team with you and Kiba." smiled Sakura as Sasuke just shrugged.

"I guess it's okay..." he said with a small smile.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

_'Oh, man! I'm now having a girl on my team. This is troublesome...'_ lazily thought the sleepy boy.

_'The good news is that I'm with Chouji! The bad news is that Shikamaru is on the team.'_ Ino sighed, but was happy.

_'Wow! I get to be with my friend and a cute girl on the team.'_ thought Chouji.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tech Long. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." All the guys groaned(exluding Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru) because Hinata was on Naruto's team. But were frightened that Tech is there because last time they tried to hit on Hinata, her big bro taught them something about a 'low blow' technique.

_'Yes! Now Hinata and Tech are on the same team with me! Thank you, Kami!'_ Naruto thoughtfully cried.

_'All right, I'm on Naruto and Tech's team.'_ Hinata thought with a blush.

_'Looks like I'm with my bro and sis. This could be fun.'_ Tech thought as he took another bite of his apple.

"And Team 9 will be Shino Aburame and Nina Uchiha. Your sensei will be Reiko Oda and you will decide on another teammate to join you in about three days when it's official." Nina Uchiha has long, dark hair and green eyes. Her attire was a short black kimono vest with red linings and showing a little of her chest, dark red capri pants, and blue heels.

_'All right! My first team and sensei! Hope I do great for my brother.'_ happily thought Nina.

"Ok then! Prepare to put on your ninja headband and meet your fellow sensei. The best of luck to you all!" And with that, the new Genins put on their headbands and left the classroom to meet their new teachers.

**-Outside Academy-**

The teams met up with sensei and Team 8 were now standing by the academy as they waited under a shaded tree and sat on a bench to wait for Kurenai. After a few minutes, their sensei arrived. Curious, Naruto and Tech couldn't believe that a woman would be their sensei. It was not a problem; they could get to know her much better without any complaints. Kurenai was surprised that it was a shocker that three of the kids would be on the same team together. Ever since that the other Jonins and Shinobis were told about two new Jinchuriikis and it was one that the Hyuuga girl has and the other with the new kid who moved here from the Waterfall Village. But she smiled and studied how the three were getting along better. So, she came and decided to introduce herself as her new students paid attention.

"Hello, fellow Genins. Since you're new, I'll introduce myself and I'll let all of us get to know each other better. Okay, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like singing, reading, and teaching. I dislike people who is being sexist to women who are kunoichis and troublesome traitors. And my goal is to help you become great ninjas." Kurenai finished as she saw Naruto's hand being raised. "Okay, go ahead."

"Thanks! Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, kind people, great friends, Hinata, my brother Tech, and my sister Hanabi. I dislike bullies, people calling my new family demons, and hateful people. And my goal is to become the next Hokage of the Konohagakure Village." Naruto finished with a smile.

_'Hmm, I hope you do.'_ thought Kurenai as Hinata was next to raise her hand. "All right, go ahead."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like Naruto, Tech, Hanabi, and great friends. I dislike uncaring people and people calling me 'weak' and 'failure' because I'm a girl." This made Kurenai be interested to another girl who hates people messing with females. "And my goal is to become the best kunoichi of the village, and help someone reach his dream." Hinata finished as she looked at Naruto and looked away with a small blush.

_'Aww, she has a crush. How cute!'_ Kurenai thought as she now looked at Tech who was eating almost his finished apple.

As Tech was finished, he looked at a near trash can and threw the apple core with a perfect shot. He looked at his sensei and began to speak.

"My name is Tech Long: a new citizen after moving from my old village. I like hanging with my family, apples, playing guitars, friends, and practicing my ninjutsu/taijutsu skills in the night and rainy days. I dislike traitors, liars, and people who hurt my family and friends. My goal is to become the Leaf's legendary hero and meet a special person one day as I become a musician when I retire as a ninja." Tech finished with a smile.

_'A future hero and a future musician. Interesting...'_ thought Kurenai as the four of them were now finish introducing themselves and decided. "Great introductions, you three. I hope the best of luck to you! You will begin training at 8:00 A.M. Don't be late and have a great time. You three are dismissed!" Kurenai said as she was going to leave, but stopped to ask Naruto something. "Say, Naruto, can you walk with me? I need to tell you something."

Naruto was surprised that his sensei would want him to walk with her. Maybe it has to be something important that it should not be told to the rest of his family. "Um, okay." Naruto answered wisely as Tech and Hinata went on their way to pick up Hanabi.

**-Ichiraku's Ramen-**

Naruto was eating his second bowl of ramen as Kurenai was almost done with her bowl. It was weird for Naruto that he was having dinner with his sensei. But thinking about it, he only wanted to know what Kurenai wanted to talk to him about. So, he broke the silence.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kurenai answered.

"Well, I was wondering why you wanted me for something. Did I do something bad?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. But he heard a giggle.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I respect you of any kind, especially when you have a family." complied Kurenai. "So, I see you have made new friends when you use to be little."

"Yeah. It was like the first time I was happy in my whole life. I may not know my real family, but I got one that stood by me and we became together as a happy kind. You probably know that not only me, but Tech and Hinata, have tailed beasts inside of us. Correct?" Kurenai nodded and remembered how the Hokage told the rest of the teachers about two other jinchuriikis around the village. "But everything changed: I moved on, I have a brother who protected me for the years, a cousin who has a lot of interest for my techniques and certain guidance, and..." Naruto looked away and blushed. "...I get to have a girl who became my best friend and was now brave and confident to the family."

"You mean Hinata?" Kurenai asked slyly as Naruto nodded. "Good for you! And lucky for you, Sarutobi assigned you to team with your friend and brother. Were you happy about?"  
>"I was! I hope Hanabi will be happy about the news about the others and me." Naruto said as he finished his bowl of ramen.<p>

To Kurenai's interest, this may be the easiest team to ever get along and become better ninjas in the future. She smiled and looked at the boy with much hope that him and his new family will start a new beginning as they now got each other to realize that they planned to stick together until the end of time. But while Naruto was still looking at his clean bowl, Kurenai started to have a little fun.

"So Naruto, how was everything with you and Hinata? Did anything happen to you two?" she giggled and wished she'd got a camera for when she now saw Naruto blushing furiously.

"Um...um...I-I d-don't know what...y-you're talking...about..." Naruto laughed nervously and looked away with embarrassment.

"Come on! You can't hide it any longer." Kurenai replied in a singsong tone and hoping she got an answer.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, I do like her. Actually, I kinda have something more than liking her. I mean, me and her were friends for when we were at the young age of five. That was before I met my brother who moved to here. After her clan was no longer existing, I care for her and her little baby sister. Through my years, I have her to thank and Tech was giving her more confidence to be strong and healthy. But to me, I would die to protect my Hinata." But he suddenly paused as he realized he said HIS Hinata and began to blush.

Kurenai giggled with a small grin and repeated what he said. "Did you say 'Your Hinata'?"

"Well...you can...p-put it that way." Naruto complied shyly.

"Don't worry, I hope you two will be great for each other one day." Kurenai added.

Naruto looked down and smiled a little. "Gee, thank you."

"Anytime, Naruto." Kurenai smiled and hugged her student. Naruto was surprised that his teacher would do that, but he let it be and decided to do something for her. As they were finished, Teuchi gave them the bill as a kind gesture. But as Kurenai reached for her wallet, Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry! You treated me out, I'll pay. It's the least I could do." Naruto said kindly and paid for their meals.

Kurenai warmly smiled and bent down to kiss him on the forehead, like a mother he never had. "That's so sweet!"

Naruto blushed. "You're welcome." And with that, they parted their ways and headed back to their own homes.

**-Streets of Konoha-**

It was sunset as Hinata and Hanabi were headng back home after picking Hanabi up from the Hokage's. It was not much, but it was worth it as Hanabi said her goodbyes to her friend as the two sisters left, after Hinata was doing something for Sarutobi, and were now a few more steps to their home. Tech decided to go walk in the park and look around.

"So, how did everyone like your new outfit?" Hanabi giggled.

"Actually, it was awesome. Not only did I impress the boys, Naruto was speechless to even notice the new me." Hinata complied and added more. "You know, I'm starting to like my new ninja outfit. I think I will keep it on me."

"Whoa, you really are changing fast. I think your new outfit made you like a woman. I hope Naruto don't drool all over the floor to the new you." Hanabi said as Hinata just giggled and were now at their home. But as they came in, Hanabi was smelling something good in the kitchen and noticed it was Naruto who was preparing their dinner.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata! Hey, Hanabi!" greeted Naruto.

"Hey, brother! What are you cooking?" Hanabi wondered.

"Just some steak with vegetables. Also, your plates are done. Enjoy!" Naruto said with a small grin.

"All right!" shouted Hanabi as she headed to the table.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry now." Hinata complied.

"Okay then! You can heat it up in the microwave if it gets too cold for you." instructed Naruto.

"No problem. Anyway, can I talk to you privately, Naruto?" she asked.

"Sure! I was about to ask you something, too. Wanna head to my room?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay!" Hinata agreed as the two teens headed to Naruto's room.

As they were now in his room, and closed his door behind them, Naruto and Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and Hinata began to speak.

"So, Naruto..." she said.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How was your talk with Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata replied to why Naruto was walking with their sensei.

"It was nice! Actually, we were out to eat; only talking about how our separate brother and us will cooperate on future missions we may face. Also, I told her about how you and me became great friends, and how Tech and I were great brothers to ever team to." Naruto explained.

Hinata smiled. "How did she react to that?"

"Kurenai-sensei was happy to hear it." he replied as he began to blush a little and Hinata was curious to what was wrong.

"Um, Naruto? Are you feeling alright? I'm thinking you might have a fever." said Hinata as she placed her hand on her friend's forehead (sounds familiar?).

"O-oh! I-I'm okay. I'm just a little excited today after being on a team, start training tomorrow, and go on future missions." Naruto said with a huge grin.

Hinata giggled and felt a little tired and started yawning in a cute tone. "Wow! I didn't know helping the Hokage would take much out of me."

_'Hmm, since it is just me and Naruto, I think I can have a little fun...'_ Hinata thought with a good, yet devious, idea.

As she began to stretch her arms and slowly shifted herself to now hug Naruto all around his neck and pulling herself and Naruto to the bed. Naruto was shocked to believe this kind of action coming from Hinata. But sooner he thought about it, Naruto was thinking the same thing as he chuckled a little.

"My, my! Aren't we moving ahead of ourselves?" he asked slyly.

Hinata giggled softly. "Well, I do like you. And I was your friend for some years now. I thought I might have some fun."

Naruto grinned widely and started to hug his friend around her waist. "I like you, too! After all, Tech told me to be nice to beautiful girls like you." Hinata blush bright red as he continued, "And I forgot to tell you something."

"What is that?" she asked.

"That your ninja outfit makes you look stunning." Naruto replied as he went red on his cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto! You make me happy to be my friend. Maybe, we can hang around more privately away from our siblings."

"You're thinking of going on a date? With you?" Naruto wondered as he noticed that Hinata was coming closer to him.

"You can say it like that..." she answered as Naruto slowly closed his eyes and Hinata was almost an inch to Naruto's lips.

Inch by inch, Hinata was turning red on her cheeks and Naruto felt his own heart pumping faster as he now realized that they are about to kiss. And almost reaching Naruto's lips...

"NARUTO! HINATA! COME IN THE LIVING ROOM! QUICK!"

They soon paused as the door opened and Hanabi was calling the two teens and was now paused as she now see her cousin and big sister cuddling on the bed and were almost about to kiss. Naruto and Hinata flushed red with embarrassment and let go as they got off the bed. Hanabi couldn't believe it, but then quickly let it go as she told the teens something.

"Guys! Tech wants you guys to see this! Come quick!" exclaimed Hanabi as her and the teens quickly head to the living room.

Naruto and Hinata wanted to know what was wrong and were hoping if Tech is okay. But as they reached the living room, Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata's eyes were now bigger like dinner plates as they now saw a lucky Tech Long, being kissed what seems to be a naked 14-year-old girl with light brown eyes with no pupils and violet hair with a short, spiky ponytail. Hinata and Hanabi then fainted with so much shock as Naruto was yelling.

"TECH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed as the kiss was broken and Tech flushed all over his face and the mysterious girl was blushing pink after now being caught.

"N-N-Naruto! T-This is n-not what it l-looks like!" Tech stuttered frantically.

**15 minutes later...**

After waking Hinata and Hanabi up, and clothing the girl with Hinata's old shirt and pants, the guys settled down and listened to what Tech has to say.

"All right, this girl here is named Anko Mitarashi. I found her lying down like a ball by the lake and she was sleeping. But when I woke her up, Anko started to freak and was about to attack me. But she settled down and she realized she was naked. Her face turned red as her body went limp and I stopped her from falling. I didn't know what to do, but Anko insisted me to carried her here back home so no one would spot her." Tech explained and finished.

"Oh! So that's why!" realized Hinata as she wanted to ask Anko something. "Um, Anko?"

"Yeah?" Anko answered.

"Why were you naked in the first place?" Hinata asked again.

Anko began to blush and laugh nervously. "Well, there's something you should know about me..."

_-Anko's POV; Flashback-_

_I am actually a special Jonin-ranked who is skilled in many of Shinobi and Jonin ninjas ever out there. Hell, I became great at my ranks. I'm mostly fun, except when I try to scare many others away when I have nothing to do. But, I was never constant of being patient as I wanted to just take a little break from all the hard work of doing research, organizing plan for the Exams; everything! It was like torture to me, and I wanted to be free of it. I use to be 24, but I decided to make plans my own way._

_After going over some ideas on how to study about age usage, I looked over some secret scrolls I found at the library and checked them out. But before I was about to leave, my good friend, Iruka Umino, stopped me and asked to what I was doing. He had just came out of his classroom to close it up and head to the library for Sarutobi to retrieve something. I really wanted to tell him, but I was thinking he may be confronting to the Hokage about a secret technique I would do. But recently, I trust Iruka and he trusts me. We were friends before and stick together to what happens. So, I decided to tell him, privately, and we were out by the lake to explain that I decided to be like my old, younger self._

_I wanted to be like you guys: hang around, meet cute boys, pull a little pranks; all that stuff a kid could do before I become older again. But Iruka understood my situation and smiled. I knew I could trust him, but I might have to explain it to the Hokage later on. Until then, Iruka left me alone, and I began to copy hand signs from the instructions as I felt my whole body started to feel a little pain. My whole body went limp, my eyes were heavy, and everything went into total darkness._

_-Normal POV; End Flashback-_

"And that's how you became like what you are now!" surprised Naruto.

"That's correct!" Anko complied with a smile.

"But don't you think you are risking your own ninja rank for becoming a teen again?" Hinata said in a worried tone.

Anko still smiled. "It's all right, I chose this way to start a new beginning for myself. And when I grow up again, I'll have a better life with better friends."

This caused four of the kids to a shock that a Jonin-ranked ninja would give up everything she'd worked for, to just become like them and begin a new life and grow up with a new chance of happiness.

"So, is that what you want?" Tech asked to see if Anko is going to accept it.

"I do, and I will happily go with it." Anko answered truthfully and was given approving smiles.

"Well then, I hope you succeed in that." Naruto said proudly.

"Thank you," Anko said and blushed a little, "and sorry for kissing your brother when I was naked."

"No problem about that! Hinata and Naruto would've done the same thing after I saw them almost kissing a few minutes ago." Hanabi said happily.

"HANABI!" both Naruto and Hinata screamed frantically and began blushing madly.

"YOU TWO ALMOST WHAT?" shouted Tech as Anko started to giggle.

_'It looks like I'm going have to fun in this teenage body again.'_ she thought as Tech began to chase Naruto down and knock him out.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is now Chapter 4 that I'm finished with it turns out to be some twists: Sakura and Ino are not Sasuke-obsessed fangirls, Sasuke is not a total jackass, Hinata is now becoming attractive to Naruto, teams will be different, and a certain person will have a different appearance. And if you want any more hints for this story, let me know and I'll try to do it. No flames, though! Please comment and review!<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Kitsune's Love  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mindscape-<strong>

**_"AHHH! I'M SO BORED!"_**

_Deep within the mind of a future Hokage, there was a huge cage that has a seal lock to prevent a bijuu to come out and take control of the Jinchuriiki. Inside the cage, lies a powerful tailed beast who destroyed the village and was stuck inside Naruto after being sealed by the Fourth Hokage. It was Kyuubi no Kitsune: The orange, nine-tailed fox. Right now, he is crawling back and forth; not thinking of what to do after having both his lover missing and not giving a chance to even try to torture Naruto's dreams because Naruto was now having a pleasant one with Hinata and him going on a date. This then reminded Kyuubi that he use to love the happy, yet shy, Shichibi: The seven-tailed cat. _

_There were in love when they first met at the forest to escape many villagers that were trying to kill them. But when he was waiting for her to come back with food, Kyuubi heard Shichubi screamed in pain. He quickly hurried to his lover and was now shocked to see that Shichubi was captured and taken by the Hyuuga clan. He soon felt enraged and would do everything, in his own immortality, that he would save and rescue his future mate and kill the people who took her. Unfortunately, he was the trapped under chains and was now forced into a forbidden seal. Kyuubi had failed to save his lover, and he was now sealed inside a young boy. But during his time, Kyuubi started to have some fun and enjoy tormenting the kid's dream about his horrid life. But when Naruto had great dreams and no fear against the fox, Kyuubi just let it go and let him have his fun._

**_"So much for torturing him. I actually feel JEALOUS that he is hanging out with a pretty girl from that dreaded Hyuuga clan."_**_ Kyuubi sighed and continued. **"If only I got a chance to meet my lover again, I would promise to never mess with the kit again. Man, if only there was a sign."**_

**_"And what would that sign be, 'Foxy?'"_**

_But the nine-tailed demon stopped and gasped to hear a familiar voice that seems to be something that not only called him 'Foxy,' but it was the same person who plays around with some few humors. He then turned around and couldn't believe what he now seen that will haunt him. It was his lover, Shichibi, and his best friend Dark Krow. But what he couldn't believe is that Krow was back and it was long to not have seen him. Kyuubi thought he was dead, but it seems he was captured, too. The black-feathered beast became his friend ever since they were like little animal kids. Krow was snickering quietly after hearing the powerful tailed beast was given a cute nickname called 'Foxy.'_

**_"Well, I was gone for about 13-14 years, and you are meeting a lucky girl like Shichibi? I've gotta say: I feel almost jealous of you!"_**_ Krow laughs happily as Kyuubi was blushing red._

**_"Let me guess: Shichibi told you everything?"_**_ he inquired._

**_"Well, she told me about a few things about you. But I promise to keep them a secret."_**_ Krow said truthfully._

**_"Yeah, let's keep it that way."_**_ Kyuubi said as he turned to see his future mate with soft, white fur and flowing seven tails with a lavender tip on each tail. **"So, how did you find me?"**_

**_"It was easy: We felt a familiar chakra sense that was coming close to us, and it was the same kind with so much energy coming from you. You see, Foxy, Krow was even close to mine as I saw him appear in front of me. I noticed his chakra energy let him come in contact with other tailed beasts inside their new, or replaceable, owners. So, I tried it and it worked out great."_**_ Shichibi said._

**_"That's amazing!"_**_ Kyuubi shouted with joy._

**_"Thanks, Foxy!"_**_ Shichibi giggled as Krow laughs again._

**_"Oh, shut up!"_**_ mumbled Kyuubi._

**_"Haha! Sorry, I just thought it was a happy moment. Man, it's good to have a reunion to meet old friends."_**_ stated Krow._

**_"I agree!"_**_ Shichibi added. **"In fact, I wanted to know where we are now."**_

**_"You're inside my owner: a kit named Naruto."_**_ Kyuubi answered._

**_"Oh! I heard about him. Lucky for me, I'm inside a girl named Hinata!"_**_ Shichibi said happily._

**_"And I'm Tech's new buddy."_**_ Krow added. **"And it looks like I'm with him on his journey to the new world of the war."**_

**_"So do us!"_**_ stated Kyuubi and Shichibi._

**_"Oh, and guess what?"_**_ said Krow._

**_"What is it?"_**_ asked Kyuubi._

**_"I know I'm a tailed beast and all. But get this; I know how to turn into a human!"_**

_Kyuubi and Shichibi were surprised to what Krow said that there was something about having tailed beasts turn into humans in a new form. The two lovers were about to say something, but Krow went on and transformed. The smoke came out, but slowly beginning to disappear as the tailed beasts were looking at what appears to be an arm. After that, it was two legs with some pair of black pants and sandals. On the top of his head was dark hair (also with the hairstyle that looks like Roy Mustang's from FullMetal Alchemist), and he was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves, a collar, and a logo of a bird on the back. Kyuubi and Shichubi were shocked that the transformation was successful and Krow was now human. But to a surprising twist, he has dark-feathered wings behind his back._

**_"So, what do you think?"_**_ Krow's appearance looks like an older version of Tech. **"I tried to find a perfect form, but I'd rather go with my owner's new and older version of himself."**_

**_"That's amazing! How did you learn that technique?"_**_ Kyuubi asked his friend._

**_"I learned it for some time now, and it came out great on my second try. The first one was a mistake, but the second is better."_**_ complied Krow._

**_"Could any other tailed beasts do the same thing?"_**_ Shichibi asked._

**_"Of course! But I heard it could be permanent; I'll risk it."_**_ he said. **"And for the transformation: turn into the same version as your owners."**_

**_"Okay! Ready to try, Kyuubi?"_**_ Shichibi asked kindly._

**_"Oh, what the hell?"_**_ Kyuubi replied as they listened closely._

**_"All right! Concentrate on the chakra energy and focus on the form you will be once you are filled with energy. Relax all chakra control and your mind to transform."_**_ With that, Krow noticed that they realized what they are doing, and he felt their chakra flowing quickly. It was enough to calm themselves and think of their new forms. **"Okay, now transform!"**_

_The huge smoke burst out and it was slowly going away as Krow wanted to know how his friends were now looking like. As all the smoke cleared out, he smiled and took a look at the human forms of his friends. For Kyuubi: he is an older version of Naruto with long, spiky scarlet hair with fox ears; red eyes with fox-slit pupils; nine orange tails with black tips; black undershirt; orange pants; and blue sandals. And for Shichibi: she was like an older version of Hinata with smooth, white skin; lavender eyes with cat-like pupils; long white hair with fox ears; seven lavender tails with white tips; teal chinese dress that shows her legs and hips in a curvy shape and sexy size; and sandals. Kyuubi and Shichibi looked at each other and were gasped to see each other in a better version of their human selves. For their likings, it was actually looking at a handsome man and a beautiful woman._

**_"Well, how do you like your new forms?"_**_ Krow asked with a grin._

**_"I love it! And if my owner become like this when she is older, I will advise her to have her time with Foxy's owner."_**_ Shichibi said happily._  
><em><br>Kyuubi just blushed and realized that not only Naruto will have some fun with Hinata, but it will be the same for him and his lover. **"Wait a minute! Does that include you and me?"**_

_Shichibi then giggled and nodded. Slowly, she came up to him and Kyuubi did not expecting this from his lover. Now he knows why his owner is nervous around a girl who is his friend. **"You know, it might be interested if I could have a great time with this body of mine and try it out."**_

_Her seductive voice made Krow feel a little turn-on himself, but he kept control and thought of something before he leave the two lovebirds. **"Say, how about we change our names? You know; so if we can start a new life, we can have some new names to change that."**_

**_"Sound simple enough."_**_ agreed Shichibi. **"So, what will your name be, Krow?"**_

_Krow thought about it and chose a simple name. **"I'm thinking Daisuke Long. How about you, Kyuubi?"**_

**_"Well, I wasn't thinking about my name; only thinking about choosing a name for Shichibi."_**_ he complied as he didn't realized that Shichubi was there._

**_"And what did you choose?"_**_ she asked curiously._

**_"Um, I was thinking...about...Akemi Hyuuga. Since you are inside a Hyuuga girl."_**_ he chosed._

**_"Hmm. I like it! And for you, how about Kurama Uzumaki?"_**_ suggested Akemi._

**_"Perfect!"_**_ he cheered as his lover giggled._

**_"Great, then! Well, I'll see you guys later. How about you guys stay and have a little chat to each other?"_**_ Daisuke grinned._

**_"You know, that's great!"_**_ Akemi exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend. **"See ya, Daisuke!"**_

_Daisuke then headed to the darkness and vanished, leaving the two couples alone for a little quiet time. **"Say, Akemi, why did-"** Kuramao stopped and realized that Akemi was ferociously kissing him on the lips._

_-LEMON-_

_His eyes were widened and he was speechless to say anything, but it was a chance to test out his new self as he went ahead and kissed back with force. Akemi was now beginning to moan inside her new mate's mouth as she feels the taste of only her owner would guess it: ramen. It savored her only taste for lust and love, but she wanted more of her loving boyfriend. After the kiss, they parted and looked at each other with love and happiness as they now began to want more than what they asked for._

**_"Foxy, I want more. Please?"_**_ Akemi pouted and told him seductively._

**_"As you wish, my Akemi-Hime."_**_ Kurama complied as he once again kissed her passionately._

_Both Kurama and Akemi were now naked and Kurama was now nibbling on the neck of his girlfriend. He couldn't help but kissing part of her collarbone and nibbling it. Akemi moaned with much pleasure as she felt a pair of hands rubbing her new, huge breasts she got during her human form. Soft kisses on her neck made her giggle, but she was earning a kiss from Kurama. He was caressing her breasts and felt his mouth being tasted by Akemi's tongue. They tongue-wrestled inside while they were groaning and moaning from each other's taste for dominance. But slowly, Kurama parted and moved directly to Akemi's left breast and planted his lips on her nipple and massaged the right with his other hand. It was like he was sucking milk from a mother, but only a sexy Akemi. Akemi whimpered a little and felt her own body with heat. After all: her and the boys were half animals and needed to release themselves to prevent them from losing control._

_Akemi moaned louder as she now felt more heat as Kurama started to finger her womanhood with two fingers and thrust in and out in a slow and steady pace. With that, she started moaning more and more until Akemi felt another finger coming inside her and sped up to hear her gasping for the excitement. Her body was starting to want more than she could handle. Kurama then got his fingers out of her pussy and began to suck some little juices out from Akemi and licked her inside her wet pussy. His tongue moves in a twist-and-turn style and lapping the savored taste of his mate. Akemi arched back and wanted her body to stand still, but Akemi felt a sudden urge to release. She did, and came out to her lover's mouth. For Kurama, it tasted like cinnamon buns and sweets._

**_"Ahh! That was great! I didn't know this body of yours would be a sexy one."_**_ Kurama complimented._

_Akemi giggled and blushed. **"Oh, Foxy! But I need you to feel like I do. So, let me try and show you much pleasure."**_

_After laying down on his back, Kurama felt his new, erect member being lick inside the mouth of Akemi's as she deep-throated her mate with much pleasure and lust. She kept pacing in and out of it with a right touch and pulled out while drips of saliva sliding down. She wanted him to cum out like she did. So she stroked her boyfriend's member and speed it up to have Kurama release his seeds out of his system._

**_"Kitty, I'm going to cum!"_**_ he groaned as he finally released. But lucky for Akemi, her mouth was now taking the erected member and swallowed all of her lover's taste._

**_"Mmm, I really do like to quench my thirst. Thank you, Kurama!"_**_ Akemi said sweetly._

_Kurama chuckled a little. **"Well, I guess we're even."**_

**_"So, ready to become your mate? After all, you are my boyfriend and my caring man to ever be loved."_**_ Akemi said sincerely with love._

**_"Akemi, I love you. I really do."_**_ Kurama said._

**_"And I love you, too, Kurama."_**_ complied Akemi._

_As she laid on her back, Akemi was now spreading out her legs a little and Kurama now positioned himself and placed his member towards Akemi's pussy. As he looked up to know if she wanted this, Akemi smiled and nodded for him to go ahead. But as Kurama felt a little bit of pain, it was soon replaced with much pleasure and love as Kurama was now worried._

**_"Akemi, are you-"_**_ Kurama stopped and received an honest kiss by Akemi. As she parted, tears dropped down from her cheeks._

**_"It's okay. I want you to go ahead. Start slowly and go faster as you can."_**_ she said with a determined tone._

_Kurama just smiled and began to slowly to thrust inside her to make her feel relaxed and Akemi's pain faded away. It was replaced with soft pleasure as she moaned from each pace that her boyfriend was going a little faster. Akemi was screaming and moaning with much potential and her body began to arch back and forth until Kurama got the advantage. But he did, his thrust were speeding more and he groaned. But what surprised Akemi was that Kurama began to hold her legs and started banging her like the animal he is. Akemi screamed in happiness as tears were coming down quietly as she felt ever so loved by the man she was being mated by. But she soon needed to release herself; that and she felt a twitch inside her pussy._

**_"KURAMA, I'M GONNA CUM!"_**_ shouted Akemi._

**_"ME, TOO!"_**_ complied Katsuro_

**_"FOXY!"_**_ screamed Akemi._

**_"KITTY!"_**_ screamed Katsuro._

_With a final thrust, they finally released themselves and Kurama let go of his mate's legs. He pulled off of her and lay beside her while they were still breathing from their love-making dream. To what now surprised him is that he saw his lover crying with tears and smiling. He was fearing that he may have did something wrong._

**_"Akemi, what's wrong?"_**_ worried Katsuro. **"Why are you crying?"**_

**_"Because,"_**_ explained Akemi, **"I missed you. For the whole time, when I was inside my owner, I was worried that I might lose the man I love from what ever happened to you. I was sad because I thought you have been captured and was killed. As I was captured, I thought I'd given up on everything and wanted to be by you for comfort. But I kept on believing you are alive, and I-"**_

_But she was silenced by a sincere kiss and Katsuro was grinning as he parted._

**_"You don't have to say more. I love you, and that is the only thing I could know about it."_**_ Kurama said sincerely._  
><em><br>Akemi did nothing more but smile with much joy as she was the luckiest girl to ever have the handsome human-formed fox. "**I love you, Foxy."**_

**_"And I love you too, Kitty."_**_ replied Kurama._

_They began to have a quick kiss and wrapped each other in their arms, and tails, around their body and drifted to a peaceful sleep._

-  
>Japanese names translation:<p>

_Akemi-bright beauty_  
><em>Daisuke-great helper<em>

-  
>Hinata &amp; Anko: *crying in tears*<br>Hinata: That was *sniff* beautiful.  
>Anko: *blowing her nose on a tissue* I know! Their love is so much pure. *both looked and saw the guys crying*<br>Hinata: Naruto? Tech? Are you guys crying?  
>Naruto: *shocked* N-No! I j-just have something on my eyes. That's all.<br>Tech: *quickly wiped his eyes* Yeah, but mines are actually happy ones.  
>Hinata: Oh, all right.<br>Anko: Please comment and review this. And if you excuse us, we'll be going back to cry about the happy moment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Acceptance and Engagement Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Park-<strong>

It was now 8:00 A.M., mostly sunny and a little cloudy as Naruto; Hinata; and Tech were already waiting while Naruto and Hinata were sitting underneath a tree and Tech was on top of a tree trunk. For a little entertainment, he grabbed along a guitar from his house to just play some few songs as he wait for their sensei to come. It was lucky for Tech to have his new friend, Anko Mitarashi, to watch over Hanabi as they were out training with their new sensei. But when Hinata and Naruto waited for Tech, while Hanabi was still sleeping, Anko was apologizing to him for the kiss she gave him by accident and hoped it was nothing.

But to her surprise, Tech just lightly kissed her on the cheeks for a little _'payback'_. Her face just blushed bright red with so much embarrassment as Tech smiled and waved as he left the place. Anko was then touching her cheek as she never knew that a teen her age would ever be kissed so softly by a boy she barely knows. Does that means she like him? Or does Tech like her? Anko never did find the right guy to be her type, but she may have someone that may show a little interest in her. Tech was feeling a little strange inside after he left the house. Still, he might help out Anko on what to do now that she is a teenager again. But first, he decided to wait for his sensei to come.

"Hey, Tech?" the dark-haired ninja then got distracted and heard his brother calling him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tech said as he looked down and see his little sister sleeping on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was thinking about how Anko will be with us. I couldn't believe that she would risk her higher ninja rank to be like us." Naruto stated to remembering Anko's choice last night.

"I know. But she did say that she wanted to start a new life, so I hope I'll respect her for that choice." Tech said clearly.

"Well, that goes for me too. Because, maybe she has a rough life like the four of us. I mean, it could be a chance to help a friend in need." Naruto stopped and smirked at Tech. "But for you, your new 'girlfriend' won't be a problem."

Tech was then blushing red after realizing about the other night that involve the kiss he was accidentally shared by his new friend. But he didn't want to say more as he let it go and started to sing something.

[Rev Theory-Broken Bones]

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right_  
><em> And I know...<em>  
><em> There is a part of me that I try to hide<em>  
><em> But I can't win<em>  
><em> And I can't fight<em>  
><em> I keep holding on too tight<em>  
><em> Running away from the world outside<em>

_Now I am calling_  
><em> Hoping you'll hear me<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> To believe in something<em>  
><em> And I won't fear this<em>  
><em> When I am falling<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> That can mend...<em>  
><em> These broken bones<em>

While he was still playing and singing, him and his separate siblings didn't noticed that Kurenai was walking to them silently after she was hearing someone singing and playing music. Kurenai saw her students and was hearing Tech singing a song. She was surprised that the teen could have a nice voice; let alone play. She decided to stop and hear more.

_Caught in the confines of the simple life_  
><em> And I am...<em>  
><em> Holding my head high in the rising tide<em>  
><em> And I can't win<em>  
><em> And I can't fight<em>  
><em> I keep holding on too tight<em>  
><em> Running away from the world outside<em>

_Now I am calling_  
><em> Hoping you'll hear me<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> To believe in something<em>  
><em> And I won't fear this<em>  
><em> When I am falling<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> That can mend...<em>  
><em> These broken bones<em>

_But_  
><em> Oh Yeah<em>

Kurenai thinks it was a great song that Tech played and couldn't believe how good he was getting.

_I'm not coming home now_  
><em> I know...<em>  
><em> I'm so far away<em>  
><em> So far from home<em>  
><em> I'm not coming home now<em>  
><em> I know...<em>  
><em> I'm so far away<em>  
><em> I'm so far away<em>

_And I can't win_  
><em> And I can't fight<em>  
><em> I keep holding on too tight<em>

_Now I am calling_  
><em> Hoping you'll hear me<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> To believe in something<em>  
><em> And I won't fear this<em>  
><em> When I am falling<em>  
><em> We all need somebody<em>  
><em> That can mend...<em>  
><em> These broken bones<em>

_And I can't win_  
><em> And I can't fight<em>  
><em> I keep holding on too tight<em>  
><em> Running away from the world outside<em>

_And I can't win_  
><em> And I can't fight<em>  
><em> I keep holding on too tight<em>  
><em> Running away from the world outside<em>  
><em> [End song]<em>

After he finished the song, Tech was getting up and landing on the ground. "So, how did I do?" Tech asked to his brother.

Naruto grinned. "It was brilliant! No wonder chicks dig your style of music."

Tech shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it! Those fan girls are hard to escape from."

They now heard some clapping from a near distance. It was Kurenai who was applauding from the entertainment Tech did.

"My, my! I didn't know you can sing like that!" Kurenai awed.

Tech laughs nervously. "Hehe! Well, I've had a lot of practice a few years back. Hopefully, I could get better with my strumming."

Kurenai giggled softly and noticed Hinata was asleep on Naruto's shoulder. _'Aww! That's so cute!'_ she thought as their break is over and Naruto had to wake up Hinata. "Naruto, do you mind getting Hinata up to train now?"

"Um, okay." Naruto replied as he shooked Hinata up slightly so she won't get mad.

Hinata was getting stirred as she then opened her eyes to see only Naruto at her sight. Hinata started to smile and blush. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Hello, Hinata! Had a good rest?"

Hinata nodded and got up. "Yeah, it was great. Anyway, where's Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto pointed to where their sensei is right behind them. Hinata turned and saw her. "Hello, Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai giggled a bit. "Hello, Hinata! You ready for a little training today?"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei! I will try and do my best!" Hinata complied with a determined tone. Kurenai was starting to like the new Hinata. After being with her family so long, Hinata discovered more confidence inside herself and was really becoming the combination of her friend's courage and joy and her brother's kindness and bravery.

"Okay! Today, we're going to test you Taijutsu skills. We'll start with sparring exercises. Light hand-to-hand combat, no Ninjutsu and/or Genjutsu." She then looked at her student, and decided which two would go first. "Hinata you and Naruto will start."

This surprised the three kids as Kurenai chose Hinata and Naruto to spar. The two sparring partners looked at each other and smiled. It may be a chance to test each other's skills against another to improve on their fighting styles. As a gesture, they shook hands and head to the middle of the park as Hinata got into her fighting position. Naruto, on the other hand, stood and waited for the match.

"All right, this will be a sparring match. This will test how great your Taijutsu will be improved. Also, you will only use soft strikes; no weapons will be used, and the only way to win the match is pinning your opponent to the ground. Any questions?" Neither the two teens say anything and Kurenai started the match. "BEGIN!"

Hinata began to activate her Byakugan and dashed towards Naruto. She started to do a roundhouse kick to Naruto's stomach, but Naruto dodge it and began to grab her leg and swiped her away. But she suddenly skidded to a complete stop and noticed that Naruto is charging straight at her. Naruto did some close hand swipes, mostly having Hinata dodging them. She started jumping backwards to think of a way to win the sparring match. Naruto then began to prepare to engage combat with his close friend. He was about to do a left-kick hit, but it was surprised that Hinata caught his leg and started to duck and connect her palm to Naruto's chest.

Then he was thinking of moving away from her strike as he grabbed her arm and swung her up in the air. Hinata then manuver herself to the ground, but was now Naruto's chance to win the match as he came to Hinata and started to give her a right hook before she would land. But luckily for her is that Hinata quickly dodged his attack and placed her hands on his shoulders for her to leap away. But it was too late for her as Naruto did a sweep kick and toppling Hinata. And to Hinata's thinking, she began to smirk as it was a perfect shot to first stop was placing her arm to the ground for stopping her toppling down, and did a spin kick to now topple Naruto down to the ground. But as he was trying to get up, Hinata sat on his stomach and hold on to his wrists. Naruto then blushed in a deeper shade of red as Hinata just smiled and giggled.

"I win!" she announced as Kurenai giggled at the sudden cute position the kids were in. "Before I get off you, I got one more thing to do."

"And what would-" Naruto then paused as his face were red all over as Hinata then gave him a tender kiss on the same cheek when Naruto saved her.

As Tech began chuckling, Kurenai secretly pulled out a camera and took a picture at the adorable moment. Naruto and Hinata got up and listened. It was a good thing that Kurenai hid it before they saw it.

"I'm impressed! You two did great on the sparring match." approved Kurenai. "Naruto, your Taijutsu skills are showing much effort without any stance at all. And Hinata, your techniques are quite well as Naruto's. Anyway, the two of you cool off as me and Tech go ahead."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and headed under a shaded tree as Kurenai and Tech began to spar next. As they sat down, Hinata had on a small, pink blush on her cheeks after the 'incident' with their sparring.

"So, how did I do?" she asked Naruto.

"Well, you have amazing skills. And what was better is that your new outfit made you more flexible and faster. It's like I am seeing a different person in front of me." Naruto stated with a huge blush.

Hinata was stunned and blushed red that Naruto had complimented on her fighting style and her new personality. "You really mean it?" Naruto nodded and was given a hug from his best friend. "Aww! Thank you, Naruto!"

Naruto was almost feeling more light-headed and felt like fainting. But he soon realized that Hinata was more than a friend to him. Naruto thought about last night when Hinata was coming on to him more and they were almost close to kissing each other. Could he actually be falling for Hinata Hyuuga? Naruto and Hinata were close to one another when they were little, and they have everything in common. He smiled and thought of something that they could be alone for when they are finished with their training.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What is it, Naruto?" she replied.

"Um, I was wondering...if..you...want to go...on a date? Just you..and me?" Naruto stuttered and was hoping if Hinata wouldn't reject him.  
>Hinata, however, began to smile happily and thought it could be a chance to stay around with Naruto a little longer. "Of course, Naruto! I would love that."<br>After hearing those words, Naruto then smiled and felt his heart beating like crazy as they now hugged each other to plan their date in privacy from the family.

Meanwhile, Tech was then toppled to the ground and was flat on his back with Kurenai's hand on his chest to stop him from moving anywhere. She was victorious, but she saw an adorable sight of Naruto and Hinata hugging each other. 'Hmm, they should be together.' Kurenai thought as she looked down and giggled to a blushing Tech Long.

"Uh-" Tech paused.

"I won't tell if you promise me to hang with your family a bit tomorrow." Kurenai suggested to tell no one that Tech was slammed by a girl. "Deal?"

Tech nodded a bit. "Deal." he answered in a embarrassed tone as Kurenai offered him a hand.

"All right, my fellow students," Kurenai said and continued, "Let us try and continue our basic training with a little training of breaking Genjutsu, and practicing your Ninjutsu."

Three of the students nodded as they began to train for another few hours.

**-Streets of Konoha, Clothing Shop-**

Meanwhile in the village, Anko and Hanabi were in a clothing store for Anko to find some new clothes to wear now that she is a teenager. Everyone was surprised that a young girl would look exactly like Anko for a second. It was a good thing she ignored them, because she may think of many types of torture. Anko was in the dressing room to change into something more suitable for her. But before she went to the store, Anko and Hanabi headed to the Hokage first to explain what happened.

_-Flashback-_

_Sarutobi was just finishing the last of his paper work as Konohamaru was looking through the window to look at the village. His brown hair was short and spiky with black eyes, and his clothes were a yellow shirt with a Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, pale green goggles, long blue scarf, and brown sandals. They both heard a knock on the door and suddenly saw Hanabi and a girl that looks like Anko._

_"HANABI!" cried Konohamaru as he ran to her and gave Hanabi a hug._

_"O-oh! H-Hey, Konohamaru." Hanabi said with a huge blush._

_Anko giggled at the sight and look back at Sarutobi. But what surprised her is that the Hokage was observing how she now looks like. It was clear that Sarutobi knew what just happened to her._

_"Hmm, I see you looked into a Forbidden Technique and turned young, huh, Anko?" questioned the Third as he was wise to know that the girl was once an older Special Jonin, but now a Genin-like kunoichi._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. But I do have a reason why I did this." Anko explains as Konohamaru whispered something to Hanabi._

_"Do you want to head outside?" he asked._

_"Sure! We don't want to be in their conversation right now." Hanabi whispered back as the little ones left the office._

_"Well, it goes like this..."_

**_-One Story Later-_**

_"...And that's how I got like what I am." Anko had finished her story of her new youth and she wanted to hear from the Hokage's angry response. Any minute now, Sarutobi would punish her severely and make her leave the village after a foolish stunt like that. Anko would accept her punishment as the the Third Hokage would say:_  
><em>"Well, I approve of your idea."<em>

_Anko eyes were widened with so much confusion that she didn't catch that right. He approved of her new younger self? "Wait! You approve?"_

_Sarutobi just chuckled a bit and nodded. "Hai! After a hard life from you, as a child, I wouldn't expected someone would be that foolish enough to have a second chance in life. And I see you have befriended Naruto's family quite well. I'm proud!"_

_Anko felt like crying, but she didn't want to in front of everybody. She was sadistic of torturing anyone who dares making fun of her, or breakup with her with lame excuses. Having only Kurenai and Iruka to be only friends was good enough for her. Right now, Anko began to hear more about what she has to do now._

_"Okay! Since you are now young again, I'm going to have to take away a few things from you: 1-You are now being demoted from Special Jonin to Genin, 2-You can't be allowed on higher-ranked meetings and/or missions when it is your time, 3-Someone will be the proctor of the Chuunin Exams, and 4-Never try to torture anyone, or anything, unless I say so. Understand?" Sarutobi instructed to her._

_"I do, Hokage-sama." Anko nodded with the agreement and was very happy to not considered to turn into her old self again._

_"Then I hope you have a new life, Anko Mitarashi." Sarutobi assured with a smile as Anko began to leave. But she stopped and decided to turn back to the Hokage. But before he could say anything, he was tackled onto the ground and was surprised that Anko, the sadistic person of the village, was hugging the Hokage. This wasn't something he see everyday, but he heard a quiet sniffling that came from Anko herself. When she looked up at Sarutobi, her eyes were filled with so much tears. Sarutobi just smiled with care as Anko will now become the new Genin of the Leaf._

_-End Flashback-_

After finally selecting from articles of clothing, Anko came out of the dressing room and found something that is something that fits her perfectly: a black top with white-and-purple vest and a symbol of the leaf on the back, fishnet arms, matching fingerless gloves, dark purple goggles around her neck, white miniskirts, and black kunoichi heels.

"You look great, Anko!" Hanabi exclaimed as Anko giggled.

"Gee, thanks!" she said, then continued, "I was hoping how the others might like it, too."

"Don't worry! My brothers had the same reaction with Hinata once." Hanabi added.

"That's explains half of the males of this village becoming unconscious with blood loss." Anko realized.

"Oh, well! Say, you want to head back home?" Hanabi suggested. "And also, I gotta meet up with Konohamaru later. I promise him he can come to our house."

"Okay! I just gotta get some things from my old home. Why don't you play with your friend and I'll pick you up later?" Anko suggested as they began to leave the store.

"That's cool! You know, I'm glad you're with us. Because Tech has a new friend he could date and a new friend for me to talk to." Hanabi said happily.

Anko blushed. "Well, I don't know about 'dating'..."

**-The Park-**

After five hours of training, the students and Kurenai were laying down on the soft grass after training so much. The kids were almost exhausted from all the work, that it made their whole bodies shut down. But after a needed rest, they all got up and Kurenai began to speak.

"Excellent job, everyone! You did great on your first day and becoming more stronger than ever." she assured as the kids got up and were now feeling better. "Well, get some rest and be ready in two days. Because, all three of you will be given a first mission."

"ALL RIGHT! OUR FIRST MISSION!" cried Naruto as he cheered for his family to be on their mission together. Tech and Hinata started to laugh as Kurenai just smiled. But before they would go, an ANBU eagle ninja appeared to tell them an important message.

"Hello, Kurenai-sama! The Third Hokage wish to see Naruto and Hinata. It's very important..." the Anbu said patiently.

"Okay. Naruto? Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't worry!" said Naruto.

"We'll go right away." answered Hinata as they began to follow the ANBU ninja. Kurenai then looked at Tech and began to talk to him.

"See you later, Tech! Oh, and I'll drop by to your house tomorrow to see your family." she assured him.

"Hehe, okay! See ya, Kurenai-sensei!" Tech answered as he decided to walk back to his home.

"And Tech..." she called to him.

"Yeah?" Tech quickly responded.

"Tell your girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi, I said 'hi!'" said Kurenai as she then left, leaving a blushing Tech with a confused look.

_'How did...?'_ Tech thought as he sighed and walked back home.

**-Uzumaki/Hyuuga Residence-**

Tech finally arrived at his family's home to just take a break after a hard day of training with his siblings and sensei. The only thing he wanted to do was just being with his little sister and...

"Anko!" Tech shouted happily as he saw her eating some dumplings. She paused and began to head to Tech in a happy tone.

"Hey there, cutey!" Make that a flirting tone as Tech started to turn red.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-" stuttered Tech as Anko smiled happily.

"Okay, I'll take it easy." she said as she now saw a surprising look from her friend. "Um, are you okay?"

Tech got out of his trance and shook his head to listen to what his friend said. "S-Sorry! I was just looking at your new outfit. You look stunning!"

Anko just blushed at the compliment and was surprised that Tech was the first to compliment on her look. All the guys, like the age she is now from years ago, always tease her a little for wearing some cool outfits and she was beating them up; until she have one to be sweet to her. Anko began to smile and hug him sincerely. "Thank you! I picked it myself! You know, you're the first to ever compliment me about how I look."

"Why?" Tech asked curiously.

Anko's smile disappeared and she sighed deeply as she let go of the hug. "Because I never have anyone, besides my best friends, to ever be nice to me. Mostly I think people always avoid me because I was like a bully and a rude person at the same time. I bullied for protection and feel kind when I feel better to have better friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Tech complied in a sad tone.

"It's alright, I'm use to it. And besides," Anko started to smile again, "I really going to begin a new life with new people. Even though it may take some time, I'll be happy to be like this."

Tech smiled at Anko and said, "Don't worry! You'll do great as your younger self. As for you and me, we could always be for each other, and I will always protect you."

Anko was now on the verge of beginning to cry as tears were about to come down on her cheeks and never felt so cared by a boy she met. It was like her new self have not much of a burden on her no more. Instead, she was more likely in love with him. She could care less that he has a bijuu inside him, it doesn't even matter to her. But she decided to take it slowly before she would try not to screw things up again. After a minute of silence, Anko spoke up. "Thank you, Tech." she said with a warm smile.

"Anytime, Anko." Tech replied with a smile. "Even though me and my two siblings have something inside us, we are cool like that."

Anko giggled a bit, but just remembered something. "Oh! I've got something for you to see. But it's inside the spare room. Do you wanna go see?"

"Sure! Be my guest and lead the way." answered Tech.

"Good! Now close your eyes and let me lead." Anko assured him as she pulled Tech's headband to his eyes and grabbed his hands to follow her.

After she lead him there, Anko stopped and decided to open Tech's eyes. But when Tech have his eyes opened, he was now speechless to see the whole room was filled with a mic, three guitars(two electrics and one bass), and drums. This was a surprise to him that Anko have all this stuff and was thinking did she ever had a band in her young age back then. "Wow! How did-"

"I've got this from my house before I was beginning to move in with you guys. And I know what you were thinking, and I use to join a band one day." Anko explained.

"That's awesome! So, what instruments do you play?" Tech asked.

"I play drums, that's the only thing I play." Anko stated. "How about you?"

"For me, I do vocals and guitar. Naruto plays guitar and Hinata does bass after we taught her." Tech assured Anko.

"That's cool! Anyway, this is also a surprise for your brother and sisters. I hope they like it." Anko said hopefully as they now headed back to the living room.

"I'm sure they will. You are part of the family." Tech said with a smile.

Anko blushed red and felt a little embarrassed about Tech's offer. "I am?"

"Well, you did kiss me. I think it's fair to have you in our family." Tech said with a grin as Anko felt more happier to hear it. "And Anko.."

"What is it, Tech?" Anko asked curiously.

"You're a great kisser yesterday. I liked it." Tech blushed more like Anko as she didn't know what to say. And secretly, that was also her first kiss of her life.

"Thanks." Anko said shyly as she looked at Tech and surprisingly kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

Tech didn't know what to say and think, but Anko pulled away and was worried to what he might say. "Um, Anko? I-I think we should slow down a bit. I mean, we've just met and I want to get to know you more." Tech explained as he hope to not get a slap from her.

Anko thought about it, though. They did met and they do need to know more about each other before going into a relationship. Anko was going fast about it, but it will be worth a shot to know Tech more. She nodded and said something. "Thank you, Tech." she said.

"For what?" confused Tech.

"For being the best guy I've ever met." Anko said.

"Oooooo! Do tell, my little Anko." Tech said slyly and earning a small kiss to Anko's forehead. And for her, she was happy to ever have a boy who cares.

_'I love being young again..'_ thought Anko as she rested on her soon-to-be boyfriend..

**-Streets of Konoha-**

It was now sunset as the people were finishing some few things and heading home, and stores were beginning to open later now. Naruto and the Hyuuga sisters were walking back home to see their brother and get some rest for tomorrow. Hanabi was in front of them as she was enjoying an ice cream cone while Hinata was holding Naruto's arm and laying her head on his shoulder with a cheerful, yet peaceful, smile on her face. Naruto like the thing about Hinata: she is sweet and cute than ever to compare to her. But today, it was more of a bigger surprise to both of them. On Hinata's finger, it seems to be an engagement ring that was symbolizing that she was now Naruto's wife.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Hinata was inside to meet Sarutobi and wanted to know what was important for him to tell them. Before they were inside his office, Naruto and Hinata saw Konohamaru and Hanabi were on top of the Hokage tower and just looking at the sky. They greeted the little ones and headed to Sarutobi's office. They were sat down and begin to talk to the Third Hokage._

_"So, Hokage-sama, what did you call us for?" Naruto asked._

_"Is it about our team?" Hinata added._

_Sarutobi just shook his head as he began to answer. "Nope. I just wanted to tell you about something ready?"_

_"Hai!" both the teens said._

_"All right! You remember about eight years ago that the Hyuuga clan was no more, correct?" Both Naruto and Hinata nodded to that event that was the time that Hinata and Hanabi were exiled and were not considered Hyuugas anymore. It was also that time that Katsu and the clan elders were executed for the death of Hiashi and Keisei Hyuuga, paying the villagers to try and kill Naruto, and taking total control. "Well, the ANBU squad ninjas were looking inside the Hyuuga compound, after the village meeting, and were finding something from Hinata and Hanabi's parents. But when one of the squad members came to my office, he gave me what seems to be a scroll with a mesage inside of it and a small box. Once I've read it, I was shocked and surprised that it was Hiashi's handwork and wrote something that may interest you both."_

_"Like what?" Hinata asked patiently as Sarutobi just smiled and opened his desk drawer to pull something out. And when he did, he pulled out the small box and scroll he received those years ago._

_"Well, your father wrote this to me and told me to read it to you when you passed the Ninja Academy. And another thing," he added as he grabbed the box and toss it to Naruto, "don't open it yet until I am finished with reading this letter."_

_"You got it, Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied._

_"Well, what did my father wrote?" Hinata asked._

_The Hokage opened up the scroll began to read it. It said:_

_**Dear Sarutobi-sama,**_

_**I want to know that when you ever receive this letter, I have passed away. To what seems to be a dream, I was blessed with two loving daughters with a lot of heart and happiness for them in the future. But in my hurtful times, I had a worst kind of happiness in my life as my loving wife, Keisei Hyuuga, died from what seems to be poison inside her after giving birth to my second daughter. I was mad, I couldn't think I could go on without my wife. But I pulled strong, and always be there for my daughters.**_

_**When Hinata was three, I took her to the playground to meet some friendly kids for her to play with. But when Hinata did headed to the playground, she saw a young boy that was crying and felt depressed. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was a Jinchuriiki. I felt pretty bad about seeing the boy getting worst treatment every day from this idiotic village. But when I was coming to comfort him, some other adults were throwing stuff and calling him hurtful names that made Naruto wanting to die and ran away. The adults left and I now see my daughter crying in tears after witnessing the boy's torture. That sickened me to see a poor kid to suffer and treated unfair to them. I would gladly kill them, but I didn't want to upset the elders and get into trouble. So, I got my daughter and headed back home to comfort her pain of having her first friend going away.**_

_**After my years of knowing about Naruto, I realized that he needed someone who may love him as a person, not a demon container. And when I look into my daughter's eyes, I see nothing but love and care to the young boy as she told me about how Naruto became an inspiration to her and she secretly watch him train and learn more to become a ninja one day. And to my entrustment, I promise Hinata to train with her to do her best to be like her crush. I knew that I would see a lot of potential to my daughter and hope she might became the best heiress to this clan and have someone to thank for her accomplishment. But I realized something: I can have an arrange marriage to choose the person she will be with for the rest of her life. But to my choice, I rather have Hinata choose her true love than any royal bastards out there to use her for their 'personal' gain.**_

_**To my luck, I believe in my daughter to do great things in life and have someone precious to be when I am happy to be the luckiest father to have a family. My wife was great to be proud of having two daughters that could get through everything that face them. And one last thing before I end this letter: I have here a small box that contains something that will change my daughter's life. Hinata, I will always love her and will always have Hanabi to be someone with special interest like her older sister. I hope when Hinata is a Genin, I want you to give her this message and tell her everything about it; including that I love her, and Hanabi.**_

_**Love,**_  
><em><strong>Hiashi Hyuuga(Father, former clan head of the Hyuuga clan)<strong>_

_After reading the whole letter, Sarutobi then looked at the teens and saw Hinata crying from hearing the the whole letter from her father. It was so much to have a former clan head to care so much about his daughters and making them happy one day. And when she stopped crying, Hinata saw her friend comforting her with care as Naruto was happy to have only one man of the Hyuuga branch to care for his daughters and ever accepted him as a human. Sarutobi was happy to see the two children sharing their feelings with each other and were happy to have the people to be there for them. And now, Naruto was wondering what was inside the small box. As he took the box back up and started to secretly look to what was inside it. But when he did, Naruto was surprised to now see a lavender engagement ring that was absolutely amazing to be inside. Naruto realized that Hiashi wanted his daughter to marry the one she love._

_'Wow! I didn't know he would try everything to get his daughter to choose her lover. Then I hope that this will be a chance to make her life more happy.' he thought._

_After Hinata stopped sobbing a little, she dried up her own tears to see what was inside the small box that her father wanted to show her. But she started to tear up again as she saw an engagement ring that was given to her. It was then that Naruto got down to his knee and showed the ring to her.__ 'Oh, my Kami! Is he going to..?' Hinata thought hopefully as Naruto smiled full-heartedly._

_"Hinata, I would promise you that I know we are young, but I would love to have the right time you and me will be husband and wife. These eight years were the happiest times of my life to ever have a family and friends to be by us. So, I want this day to be something romantic for you. Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" Naruto proclaimed._

_Hinata did nothing but smile and have tears flowing down her face as her best friend will marry her. Even though they were young, she thought that many other clans from distant villages would make them marry her by force and use her for their tortured pleasure. She didn't mind to wait until they are 16 and ready to be married; it will be something to have them be closer more as a couple._

_"Yes," Hinata said, then continued, "I will marry you, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_That's all he wanted to hear as Naruto placed the ring on Hinata's finger and hugged her with comfort when tears were falling from her eyes more. Hinata never felt so much happy to ever be the child of her parents. Sarutobi looked at this moment and couldn't help but feel proud for the kids. After all they have been through, they deserve to be happy as now a new couple. After the hug, Naruto and Hinata looked at the Hokage to see what was next. Hinata quickly wiped her eyes and dried the tears away as she began to hear Sarutobi saying something._

_"So, ready for me to make it official for the two of you?" Sarutobi assured as the teens nodded. He pulled out some papers and the both of them began to sign them. Once it was done, they are now a couple. They faced the Hokage and he looked at the blonde boy."Naruto, do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Naruto nodded. "I do."_

_Sarutobi then looks at Hinata. "And, Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Hinata then blushed red and smile with a nod. "I do."_

_"You may now kiss the bride." Sarutob announced as Naruto and Hinata now looked at each other with love in their eyes and pulled their faces closer. Slowly with their movement it was something that felt like a dream with many other things to describe what they couldn't believe. As their lips touched, Naruto and Hinata now enjoyed their first kiss as a married couple._

_-End Flashback-_

"Naruto?" Hinata spoken as Naruto got out of his trance and heard Hinata's soft voice.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I wanted to say I am happy that I get to be your wife." Hinata said.

"It was nothing! I was surprised as you are." Naruto replied.

"Well, my father did like you. He thought it would be fair for him to choose a rightful husband for me to be with. And that's when I started having feelings for you." Hinata explained as she looked at her ring.

"He was a good man, Hinata. I wish I could have met him one day." Naruto said.

"It's alright, Naruto. I also miss him, too. Including my mom." Hinata added.

"I know how you feel." Naruto replied as Hanabi was overhearing the conversation from the teens. Still, she was still happy to have a family.

_'You know, I hope that happens to me one day. But I'll wait for love to come.'_ Hanabi thought as they finally reached the house.

It was getting late as the kids were just talking about some stuff and everything. But the one thing that they talked about about was that Hinata explained to them that her and Naruto are married and Tech, Anko, and Hanabi were surprised about it. Anko and Hanabi squealed happily to hear the news as Tech congratulate his brother. After that, it was time for bed to everyone as they were going into their different rooms to crash in. Hanabi was the first to sleep as Tech was showing Anko her room.

**-Tech and Anko-**

"And this is your room. You have somewhere to relax yourself and enjoy some privacy." Tech instructed.

"Thanks for the place! I like it." Anko said as she now hugged him. "Hope you have a goodnight sleep."

"Heh! I should tell you that myself!" Both of them laughed to each other as Anko looks at his mesmerizing eyes. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"You, too, Tech." she complied as she hugged him goodnight.

Tech smiled and left to his room and Anko closed the door and took off her clothes entirely and put on a black night shirt to sleep in.

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I straightened the bed up a bit." Naruto said as he helped fluffing the pillows.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Hinata said as she was in her V-neck shirt and gray shorts.

"There! All done!" Naruto said as he began to leave the room.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I think you forgot something." she smiled and waited for him to answer it.

Naruto thought about it and realized it. "Oh, yeah! I remember now!" He came up to his new wife and kissed her gently on the lips. Hinata was happy to have him kissing her goodnight before bed.

After they parted, Hinata hugged him. "Good night."

Naruto smiled and hugged back. "Good night."

They let go and headed back to their rooms and began to sleep to wait for a new day to arrive.

-  
><strong><em>Author's note: Hello! Sorry I didn't write back to you guys. The Internet and cable were off. Now I am settling back online, I will remember to write more of these chapters later on and chat with you all. Anyway, comment and review! And another thing: I got nothing and thought of it all. Rev Theory owns 'Broken Bones'. And the reason why I put Hinata and Naruto as a married couple is because of some sacred Hyuuga law about a future heiress choosing her pick of the husband, no matter what age if they are Genin or higher rank.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Family Memories  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was now a bright and sunny morning as it was peaceful enough to have people getting up to do some work and other stuff. As the sun rise up, the sunlight was aiming perfectly at the young Hinata Hyuuga, who was sleeping peacefully in her room. Hinata's eyes stirred to wake up slowly as she yawned silently to look around. But before she was about to get up, Hinata then spotted a bowl of cereal and a note with some handwriting of Naruto's. She wonders what it was and picked it up. And it says:<p>

_Dear Hinata,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I brought you some breakfast in bed so you wouldn't feel empty in your stomach. Also, Tech and I are heading out to see the Hokage and we'll be back later in the afternoon. Hanabi is with her friend and Anko will be in the living room to keep you company. Anyway, eat some cereal; have a great day; and I hope you're up for our date tonight._

_Love,  
>Naruto <em>

_P.S.- Before I left, I gave you a good morning kiss for luck. It's something that a loving husband would do for his wife._

After reading it, Hinata blushed as she smiled that Naruto really cared for her and she felt like jumping on her bed for marrying the kind-hearten boy she officially loves. After getting married and sharing her first kiss with Naruto, it was like a dream come true for as she grabbed the bowl and began to eat.

_'Hmm, today is going to be a lot different without my Naruto. But at least I get to talk to Anko for a while...'_ Hinata thought as she was starting the morning and finishing her food.

Out of her bathroom, Anko was coming out from taking a heated shower to wash off a bit. She was wrapped around by a towel and dried her hair off with the other. She soon started to find something in the kitchen to drink and head back to the living room and read some magazines she got from her old home. It was quite relaxing to be able to just be chill in her life and loving every last bit of it. But as she was about to turn a page, Anko then noticed something down on the coffee table.

_'Hmm, what's this?'_ thought Anko as she picked up a big book with the title **'Family Memories'** as the cover. She was curious to what it was, but heard a familiar voice coming out of the room.

"I see you spotted our family photo album." said Hinata as she came out with her bed clothes still on and half a bowl of cereal.

"Hinata!" Anko smiled. "So, how was your sleep last night?"

"It was great! I just slept like a baby." Hinata giggled at her own response.

Anko giggled with her and explains about the book she has in her hands. "This is a family album?"

Hinata nodded and sat by Anko to tell her. "Yeah, it's something to have memories for the times me, Naruto, Hanabi, and Tech were there for each other and became a happy family from the tough times we've had been through. Also, we were going make some new family portraits if we ever get the chance to do that."

"That's great to hear." Anko said as she placed the book down before asking Hinata another question. "So, what do you think of putting on the album?"

"Hmm," thought Hinata, "I was suggesting of adding Team 8 and also felt like putting a picture of you in the album for a change."

Anko then turned her attention only to Hinata as she heard those words clearly. "Um, you want me to be in the family portrait? How so?"

Hinata smiled. "Because, you are a trustworthy person and you are part of the family now. We thought of having everyone in it. Plus: Tech thought of the idea of adding you to the group, Anko."

Anko was surprised that Hinata would say those nice things to her and was really accepted by her new friends. It was something that she never thought to hear: she wants to join the family.

"Wow! That's really nice of you. Thanks!" Anko said with a smile.

"No problem, big sis!" she giggled as they hugged for a few seconds until they parted. "So, you want to look at the pictures?"

Anko nodded and decided to open the book and then saw a cute picture of the kids getting along, but mostly Tech giving his little brother a noogie and Hinata and Hanabi were laughing. Anko and Hinata giggled about that one and flipped to another page. This started to make Anko smile happily as she saw another one with Hanabi taking her first walk.

"Awww! That's so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, she started to walk about when she was eight-months-old. But I started to take a picture of when she was walking." Hinata said as she flipped to another page of the album that showed two pictures of where the kids were going swimming by the lake and visited Ichiraku's that Naruto invited the three of them to; also showing Teuchi and Ayame, the owners, in it.

"Naruto must love his ramen." Anko said as Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, but Tech is also addicted like Naruto. He eats apples all the times and started making things that involve apples." she giggled again.

"Crazy, but nice!" Anko grinned. "What else can you show me?"

"Well, I have more to show you if you want to." Hinata suggested.

"I don't mind! I've got time." Anko said and looked at the ring that Naruto gave to her. "I still can't believe you're actually his wife."

Hinata suddenly blushed and smiled to realize that it was a surprised that she will soon be with Naruto for life as his wife. "Yeah, but I have my father to thank for this. Even if I have to wait, it will all be worth it when I always remember my friend and how he treated me when we were young; just like my brother." Hinata stated and thought of something. "I've got something to show you."

As Hinata was flipping to some pages, Anko was looking over each one that was from cute ones to happier times: having fun at the Konoha Festival, having a family quality time on Christmas Day, celebrating Naruto's birthday when Hinata fixed him some rice cakes and ramen, and when Hanabi slept by Konohamaru under a tree. It was until Hinata stopped at the picture of how they were little and she made some new friends.

"This is a picture of my two best friends named Sakura and Ino. They were always kind to me and get to have a lot of girl time together. But mostly, I came across some few troubles at that time." Hinata was saddened a little.

"Like, how bad was it?" Anko asked.

"Well, it all started when it was recess..."

_-Flashback: Konoha Academy, 7 Years ago-_

_The day was sunny and clear as some of the kids were just playing and having fun like the rest of the other group. Hinata was sitting under the tree by the playground to enjoy a little snack of a rice cake she made herself. Naruto and Tech were not with her because they were doing some errands for the teachers before they left. So, she was all by herself and looked around with a smile. As she was eating, Hinata heard a few footsteps that came to her as she was wondering who it was. Suddenly, a hand was quickly reaching to her and grabbed Hinata by her collar and was pushed to the tree while still being caught. Hinata then looked up and saw two boys with a scary look on their faces. Hinata was a little scared, but one of the boys talked._

_"Well, well, well! Looks like we have a rejected Hyuuga freak!" the first boy snickered._

_"Hehe! Why is she doing school time while she can just leave us real kids alone?" the second one replied._

_Hinata was feeling a little hurt, but she showed no fear. "Please, I-I must a-asked y-you to leave me alone! I d-don't want any t-trouble!"_

_The boys did nothing but snickered at the helpless girl. "Trust us, you are the only problem that we have to deal with. Unless.." the first boy said._

_ "What?" Hinata asked nervously._

_ "Unless, you kiss me and I'll let this go. So pucker up, you Hyuuga brat!" the boy laughed as he pulled her close to him and was about to kiss her._

_But quickly, Hinata decided to go the alternative way and kicked the boy on the leg and was freed by his grasp. The boy yelled in pain as the other one began go after as Hinata ran away. But she was too late as the second boy grabbed her from behind. She was enclosed by his arms encircling around her underarms. Hinata tried to resist, but it was not enough as the second boy carried her to his bullied friend, who was really mad._

_"Why, you little-!" the boy yelled as he then slapped Hinata's cheek and leave it with a bright, red mark. It stung Hinata bad and she felt like almost crying, wishing that her brother and friend would come, or anyone to save her._

_"Yeah, you show her!" the second boy cheered evilly. "Now then, what next?"_

_"Since she refused to kiss me, I might as well have to force her to kiss me, then..." the boy said sinisterly as he decided to come at Hinata slowly. It was such terrible that Hinata is almost getting kissed by a boy who suddenly abused her for no reason. And she definitely didn't want to kiss him. She was actually saving it for someone she really cares for. But she will have a hard time for that to happen as she was now a few inches close to the boy and hope it would end. But then.._

_"Get away from her, you perverts!"_

_The only thing that the boy saw was a fist connected to his jaw as he turned around to see a female's voice. The blow was so hard, it knocked him to a tree and leaving him unconscious to move._

_"What the-" the second boy then paused after now getting a taste of 'Ninja Wolfsbane' plant stuck to his own mouth._

_He soon let go off Hinata and fell down to the ground as he was knocked out. Hinata was now on her knees and wanted to know what just happened. But as she looked up, Hinata then only saw two girls that were there to see if she was all right. The first one has pink hair with green emerald eyes with the attire of a red shirt and blue shorts. The other one has blonde hair in a ponytail and have blue eyes with a clothing of a purple summer dress. Hinata was speechless to believe that the two girls would come to the rescue for her and was wondering why they would do that. But her thoughts were paused as the pink-haired girl called her._

_"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked with concern. Hinata was then started to say something, but the slap on her cheek must've stopped her from saying anything at all._

_"Easy there, girl." the other one said as she helps Hinata to her feet. "Come on! Let us get that cheek healed, pronto!"_

_ Hinata didn't say anything but followed the girls and leaving the two boys to lay there unconscious._

**_-The Hallway-_**

_After some healing gel and a washable cloth, Hinata was feeling a little better because of her cheeks. After a while, it was grateful that two girls would save her just in time before anything else happens to her then. Even so, Naruto and Tech would've done something much worse to the boys. After a minute, Hinata finally began to talk._

_"Thank you, guys." she said softly._

_"It's no problem! We're just lucky we helped just in time before something happens to you." the pink-haired girl said. "Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Sakura Haruno, and the blonde-haired one is Ino Yamanaka."_

_"How about you?" Ino asked kindly._

_"Well...my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said._

_"'Hinata?' Why that's a cute name. And did you say you were a Hyuuga?" Sakura asked surprisingly._

_"Why, yes!" she replied. "But I'm not suited for that anymore. I was kicked out, along with my little sister, some years back."_

_Suddenly, the girls gasped in shock to hear that. "That's horrible!"_

_"I know. But it was after both our parents died a year ago from them." Hinata said in a sad tone._

_Sakura was a little depressed to hear that her own clan kicked them out and killed her parents. Ino, however, was enraged that those idiots would do that to little girls like that._

_"Oh, sorry to hear that." said Sakura._

_"Well, that was just plain evil! I wish I'd told my dad to kick those clan's teeth out!" Ino said angrily._

_Hinata smiled at Ino's threat that was almost like Naruto. "It's okay. Besides, I have people who let me stay with them."_

_"Who?" Sakura and Ino asked._

_But before Hinata would answer that, two familiar voices were made to call her. "Hinata! We're back!" Three of the girls turned around and saw both Naruto and Tech coming down the hallway with a happy look on their faces. But to Hinata, she was excited to see them come back before recess is over. After some few steps, the boys paused for a moment and noticed there were two girls who were looking at them with a mesmerizing gaze._

_"Hi, Naruto! Hello there, big brother!" Hinata said as Sakura and Ino got out of their trance._

_"Hi! Sorry we didn't come soon, but-" Naruto then frozed as he noticed there was something on Hinata's right cheek. It was a huge bruise mark planted there. This shocked Naruto more as he quickly passed the girls and came to Hinata. "Hinata! What happened? Did anything happen to you?"_

_Hinata was worried about what she would say to anger Naruto for that matter. But Ino decided to help out the blue-haired girl and explain._

_"Well, these two boys were ganging up on the poor girl here, so me and Sakura came to the rescue and stopped them from doing any harm."_

_ Tech was almost surprised that two girls actually defended his little sister. Naruto calmed down a bit and comfort his friend. "Is it true?" Hinata just nodded and welcome the open arms of Naruto's._

_ "Well, at least you're safe..." Naruto said kindly as Hinata smiled more and blush a little._

_ "Aww! That's so sweet!" Ino shouted happily._

_ Sakura just smiled and asked Hinata something. "Say, Hinata? Who are these two guys?"_

_As Naruto let go of Hinata, he decided to answer that for her. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the other one is our separate brother named Tech Long."_

_ "Hey, ladies." Tech said as he was being a gentleman._

_ "What do you mean by 'separate brother?'" Sakura said as she was confused._

_ "Oh," Tech explains, "that means I'm mostly a foster sibling to them differently and I'm considered the older one in the family."_

_ "And I befriended with him after some boys were close to killing me; also to have Hinata to come and stay with us after she, and her sister, had nowhere else to go." Naruto added._

_ "So you are the people who helped her out!" Sakura exclaimed. The boys then nodded in reply._

_ "Well then, we're glad that some people cared for others." Ino stated with a smile._

_ "It was nothing! Really!" Tech said with modesty, but realized something. "Hey, Naruto! We'd better head to the office and check in before we're late again like last time!"_

_ Naruto nodded and they were ready to head to the office. But before Naruto would go, he had to do one more thing for Hinata. "If the medical stuff doesn't work, I hope this will."_

_Naruto then kissed Hinata tenderly on the cheek and then went on his way to hurry up back to the office for check-in. Hinata, however, was now blushing scarlet red on her face as her friends now started to giggle at that cute moment._

_ "Hinata, is there something you would like to tell us more about you and Naruto?" Ino slyly asked._

_ Hinata did nothing but smiled and blush the same. "Um..."_

_-End Flashback-_

"He actually kissed you on the cheek to heal you? How romantic!" Anko squealed happily.

Hinata giggled while blushing at that memory. "He did, it never stopped playing in my mind from that thought."

"Well, at least you have new friends now." Anko stated.

"And it's great to have Sakura and Ino as my best female friends." she replied as she looked at her friends at the photo taken. "Say, do you want to look at more pictures? If you don't mind, of course."

"Sure! And besides, I've gotta do something first." Anko said as she then got off the couch.

"What are you-" But Hinata stopped as she started to freak as her new sister was taking off her towel and exposing her naked body. "A-Anko! Why are you taking your towel off?"

Anko just snickered a little. "I'm just gonna walk to my room and find a shirt for me to wear. And, I like being free around the house for a little while. Maybe you should try it out."

"Um, I really shouldn't. I mean, Naruto and Tech-" Hinata was then interrupted.

"Won't be coming until the late afternoon. Come on! Nobody can't see us or come through a locked door..."

For Hinata, she did feel like being alone with Anko for a change and know her more. But she didn't want to be a pervert to Naruto... But stopped to think about it, they were actually married, so being in the nude for one day isn't bad. So, Hinata decided to get up and strip to which she will have nothing on. Anko then looked back and see Hinata and was amazed that Hinata, her age, would have a body of a woman. Whatever Naruto see in his fiance, it was worth it.

"Well I'll grab you a shirt to wear in case anybody knocks on the door, okay?" Anko suggested kindly.

"All right." replied Hinata with a smile as she followed Anko to talk more before heading back. "So, Anko, what else did you do when you use to be older?"

"Just a few..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confronting Your Demons  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was now a busy day for the Hokage as he was doing an important job: waiting for Naruto and Tech to wake up from their dreams. It has been two hours since the boys were unconscious due to the fact that they have a mission to complete. Their mission: confronting the beasts. Sarutobi, aided by the help of Kurenai, was still waiting for the boys to wake up from their slumber. Kurenai was still worrying something might happen to them, but she hoped for the best for them.<p>

_'Good luck, boys. Hope you'll be safe.'_ Kurenai thought as she still waited for any movement.

**_(Dreamscape)_**

_"Man, this couldn't be the last time we've gotten lost." Naruto and Tech were inside their own minds as they were finding a way out of the maze-like tunnel. It was so weird that they were wondering the same thing how wet, cold, and creepy it is to go inside and face your 'inner demons'. But still, they have a job to do and needed to do it fast. Two reasons why: 1) Both Naruto and Tech have to confront and reason with the tailed beasts, and 2) Naruto can't be late for his date with Hinata. "I'm telling you that this could be a bad idea."_

_"Oh, well." Tech said with boredom. "At least we're almost a few steps away. Then, we finish the mission and head back to the real world."_

_"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said with a smile. It was great that it finally became close to the end of this maze, because they were close to exhaustion after walking so long. But as they were coming close, Tech stopped for a moment._

_"Hey, why did you-" Naruto was silenced then as his brother shushed him._

_"Quiet! Did you hear that?" Tech whispered as Naruto wanted to hear what was going on. But then he heard something. It was like hearing voices only not that far. Then that means one thing:_

_"People!" Both Naruto and Tech shouted as they ran to hear and see what was at the exit of the maze. They were smiling with excitement as they were close to getting out of this 'nightmare maze of Hell'. As they were almost there, they were now surprised and now shocked than ever that they didn't meet what they expect to be 'people'. To what they saw in fear was what they couldn't believe in front of them. Kyuubi no Kitsune and Yami Karasu: the legendary tailed beasts. To what almost scared them is that they were being watched by the two._

_"M-M-Maybe we should j-j-just turn back n-now…" stuttered Naruto._

_"I-I second that." frightened Tech._

**_"SILENCE!" _**_the black bird screeched as the boys stopped dead in their tracks.** "You have some nerve coming here on short noticed! I expected much potential to you boys. Right, Kyuubi?"**_

**_"You've got a good point, Karasu. Surely these brats would suffer at the might of the bijuus!" _**_roared the fox._

**_"Yes! Well... WHAT DO YOU WANT BEFORE I PECK YOUR SPLEENS OUT?" _**_Daisuke said with a threat._

_"Well, uh, you see…" Naruto and Tech said, almost feeling like they gonna feel something in their stomachs(or their pants)._

**_"ENOUGH!" _**_the bird bellowed.** "Your stuttering won't help your spleens tonight, because we may think you want to battle us! Well, do you accept?"**_

_"Um, actually, we were wondering if you, uh, would talk to us, O great beast." Tech said as he bowed down._

_"Uh, oh yeah! We wish to speak to you." Naruto followed._

**_"Then let see who will.. WAIT! WHAT!" _**_Daisuke said confusingly.** "You want to talk? This wasn't part of the plan! Kyuubi!"**_

**_"Hey, this is YOUR idea, not mine!" _**_he growled._

**_"Oh, great! Do you know how hard it is to get them scared right there? I mean, COME ON! We're giants compared to how small they are. I know I should've had Akemi help out with this one."_**

**_"Look bird-brain, she thought the same thing I said: your idea SUCKS! If I've had thumbs, your plan will be two-thumbs down." _**_coldly said Kurama._

**_"Ohh, that's low! Even for you!" _**_Daisuke replied._

_As they were still bickering, Naruto and Tech looked at them strangely and kept hearing their arguments. This is not right: the two legendary beasts are acting like spoiled kids? Has the world lost sanity right just now?_

_"Um, Naruto?" Tech asked._

_"Yeah, bro?" he replied confusingly._

_"I thought they were supposed to be, I don't know, 'scary'?" Tech complied._

_"Must be some new phase for them, do you think?" Naruto said._

_Tech just shrugged. "Ehh, I've seen worse..." Still they would love to hear them argue more, but they remembered they've had a mission to finish. They wasted no time as to get the bickering bijuus' attention._

_"Hey, guys!" both Naruto and Tech yelled as they finally stopped the monsters' argue._

**_"WHAT!" _**_the beasts just yelled and almost forgotten them._

_"Yeah, um, I wondering if you guys were done talking about your 'plan' to 'scare' us, then we like to talk to you bijuus for a minute." Naruto suggested._

_"So, can we get along with that?" Tech complied with the statement._

_The tailed beasts looked at each other and grumbled, **"Fine!"**_

_"Cool! Now since we've already know that you know our name…" Tech said._

_"..So let us hear your names." Naruto added._

**_"Fine, I'll go first!"_**_ Daisuke said with proud. "**My new name is Daisuke Long: the prisoner of Tech Long."**_

_"**And I'm known as Kurama Uzumaki: the prisoner of Naruto Uzumaki.** **Don't ask why I chose 'Uzumaki' as my last name."** embarrassed Katsuro._

_"No problem! Say, I thought you two were the meanest, nastiest, terrifying bijuus of the world. No offense." Naruto said._

**_"None taken. We were, until I've met my best friend and we were back again."_**_ Daisuke said happily._

_"Wait! You guys are friends?" Tech asked surprisingly._

**_"Trust me: we were best friends for good. He is like a brother to me before you humans were born. Man, we always hang out more and do fun stuff when we were little animals. We were cool when we met Shichibi, a.k.a.: the seven-tailed cat and newly named Akemi Hyuuga."_**_ Kurama said._

_"Akemi 'Hyuuga'?" shocked Naruto and Tech._

_"**Yeah, our other friend who is inside the one called Hinata Hyuuga. In fact, she's also the mate of Katsuro here."** Daisuke slightly chuckled._

**_"HEY!"_**_ shouted the fox._

**_"Oh, come on! They've bound to notice it sooner."_**_ his friend complied as the fox blushed in front of the boys._

_"Say...Kurama?" Naruto asked curiously to the fox. "What did he mean by 'mate'?"_

_Then, without a thought, Kurama and Daisuke paused with shock to what his questioned about it! This was going to be crazy to explain to them. **"Um, should you tell or me?"** he looked at Daisuke._

**_"Maybe you should."_**_ he retorted._

**_"Well, you started it!" _**

**_"But you did-"_**

**_"Don't say it!"_**_ Kurama sighed as he saw the boys with confusion looks on their faces. **"Fine! A mate is someone that is like, uh, an animal. Yeah! A-And the female kind happens to be someone to be attracted to the male kind. But at a certain time-"** the fox stopped because his friend groaned to hear more of this boring crap._

**_"OH, FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WHILE NARUTO AND HINATA WERE SLEEPING, AKEMI AND 'FOXY' HERE WAS HAVING SEX IN YOUR TINY MINDS AS YOU TWO IN YOUR OLDER FORMS! HE MARKED HER AS HIS MATE FOR LIFE! THERE!"_**_ Daisuke said enough and was earning a terrible scowl and eye twitching from his friend. Also, Naruto was blushing so much that he couldn't believe that his bijuu 'mated' with Hinata's bijuu! In their heads!_

_"Whoa! That was too much to hear! Can we change the subject, please! You've already broke my brother here!" Tech exclaimed in disgust._

**_"Okay!"_**_ groaned Daisuke. **"Like what?"**_

_"Well, I can say that me and Naruto here were confronting you guys and to befriend you without any harm. But it seems we're done here. So we'll meet again and..."_

**_"Stop!"_**_ Tech was frozen in his tracks. "**You can't leave, brat! We've barely talked to you guys for almost 13-14 years and you were planning to go! How rude of you!"**_

_Tech chuckled nervously. "Hehe, sorry about it."_

**_"Ehh, no problem. Besides, you've confronted us and we're glad to finally meet you and your brother. And I might say: you two scored big with having hot girls like Hinata and Anko."_**_ Daisuke and Kurama chuckled as the boys blush bright red._

_"Well, we do love hanging with them. They are important to us." Naruto said when he got out of his frozen state._

_Kurama just chuckled at his own kit. **"You know, you kinda remind me when I was like you. And for Akemi, she was also the shy one like Hinata who look up to me."**_

_"For real?" amazed Naruto. _

_Kurama nodded. **"I use to have many problems when I was young. But then I've met these guys who were like a family to me. You're real lucky to have people like Tech and Hinata. Just like I'm proud to have Daisuke and my precious Akemi. Sometimes it was right for me to get the chance to have full responsibility over these two. Plus, I get to prank him for kicks and date the HOTTEST girl around. But after some years, I started to wonder where Daisuke was and what happened to him a year ago. But the hurtful and painful thing is that Akemi screamed in pain and I had to rescue her. I almost lost her scent until I found the Leaf Village. It angered me and thought that the humans would kill my mate, so I went and destroy what would come after me. **_

**_But it came with a price as I was now sealed away inside you, Naruto. I put my hatred on you, controlled you, and ruined your childhood for the fun of it. I was just a fool back then, but I gave up after seeing you with the Hyuuga you cared about. So now, I wish for your forgiveness because of my loneliness and cruelty. I wanted to change the way before it all began. I'm sorry."_**

_Naruto felt a little much happy to what his bijuu said. 'Wow! Even though he may be the strongest one of the tailed beasts, he's still a big softie.' "It's alright. I forgive you; for having my life suffered and renewed again. I hope we'll be friends."_

_Kurama then felt a sudden tear in his left eye and smiled a little. He felt better after confessing to Naruto; now he has a new friend. "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki.."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well, it looks like it's time to go."_

_"Yeah, we have to go. Well, we'll come back next time if we get the time." Tech replied._

**_"Good luck. Oh, and one more thing before you go."_**_ Kurama said._

_"And what's that?" both the boys said._

_Kurama and Daisuke decided to give them a little gift for coming to greet them. Their chakra energy was pouring out to the ground and was heading to Naruto and Tech. The guys startled by this, but the crow beast talked to them. **"Relax! It's our own supply of chakra to give to you guys for luck." "It could be something for any unwanted company who attack you or the girls."**_

_The boys could feel the chakra coming in their system as they feel like total kings. And before they said anything, a doorway was opened._

**_"Just in case you don't walk in that maze again."_**_ Kurama and Daisuke said._

_"Thank you, O great ones." both the guys said as they jumped inside and disappeared._

**_"Well, it looks like their gone."_**_ Daisuke said but realized something at the last minute. **"D'ohh!"**_

**_"What? What is it?"_**_ Kurama asked._

**_"We forgot to tell them about the 'mating curse' coming in two weeks. And Akemi is first." _**

**_"Oh, crap..."_**

**_(End Dreamscape)_**

During that time, Naruto and Tech finally woke up and back to their conscious selves. And for a good thing, it was rather worth the mission it was.

"We're back!" cheered Tech.

"Now you're talking!" agreed Naruto.

Sarutobi just smiled happily and were glad nothing happened just then. "So, I see your job went quite well. Did it, boys?"

Naruto just nodded. "It was a piece of cake! Truth is, it was worse when we walked all the way inside a tunneled maze."

Tech groaned. "Don't remind again. It took us almost two to three hours to find the bijuus." The Hokage and Kurenai laughed as Tech continued. "And the weird thing is that the tailed beasts weren't that scary."

Kurenai was surprised and curious to what they mean the bijuus were not 'scary' or 'destructive'. "Hmm, how come?"

Naruto explained. "Well, these guys were actually kinda friendly in a strange way. Plus, they were even best friends ever since they become destructive. And there's something else you should know about the fox inside me."

Naruto then gave the Hokage and Kurenai what the fox told him about. After every detail was given out, both the adults were shocked to hear about the sad side of the fox and it was only trying to search for his missing mate. Kurenai thought it was very romantic as Tech told the rest about his tailed beasts. After all that was said. The Hokage remained speechless until he spoke up a little.

"Well, this was surprising. But at least it pose no threat to us that it was for love and friendship to have the fox worked up for."

"And I'm surprised, Naruto. He even wanted forgiveness by you for all the things he did to you." Kurenai added.

"Like I said: I accepted it and we've became friends now." Naruto smiled as Tech patted his back a little.

"Spoken like a true future Hokage, little brother." Naruto smiled with modesty and blushed.

"Yeah, well..."

"I see. Well, at least we know what caused Kurama to be angry and destroying the village: He only wanted to get his mate back again. And we're now certain it was the Hyuuga guards and council members that caused this village to fall 13 years ago." Sarutobi stated as the boys couldn't believe it.

"They were worse than before they were trying to kill me." Naruto grumbled at the point and was mad.

"At least they got what they deserved." Tech said as everyone nodded. But before they said more, they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." the Hokage said as the door opened to reveal Konohamaru and Hanabi. "Hello, grandson!"

"Hey, grandfather! Hey, guys!" the boy cried.

"Big brothers!" Hanabi yelled happily as she came to them.

"Hey, Hanabi!" Naruto said as he hugged her. "Say, what brings you here?"

"Well, Kono-kun suggested that we-" Hanabi paused as she heard Tech.

"Wait! 'Kono-kun'?" repeated Tech.

She nodded. "Yeah! His name was long, so I gave him a cute name." Konohamaru just blushed when she said 'cute' about him. "Anyway, he suggested we visit the Hokage for a while and watch the village." Hanabi then finished as she saw a young woman. "Say, who are you?"

Kurenai just smiled and bend down to see Hanabi closer. "My name is Kurenai. And you must be Hanabi Hyuuga: a sister of Naruto and Tech now."

"And you must be their sensei. Wow! You look pretty young to be a ninja." Hanabi said.

Kurenai giggled. "Thank you, but I'm older than what I look."

Hanabi smiled. "Don't worry! You look about 18 at my view!"

"Aww, so adorable!" Kurenai said as she rubbed Hanabi's hair.

"You're welcome!" Hanabi then realized something. "Oh! Naruto!"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think you need to get ready for tonight!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Tonight? Why would I-" Then for the next five seconds, Naruto then realized what she meant by that. "OH, MY KAMI! I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT WITH HINATA! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR THAT!" screamed Naruto as he quickly grabbed Hanabi and ran like the wind.

"What the…? Naruto! Wait up!" Tech shouted as he greeted everyone goodbye. "Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. Maybe we'll see you hang around with us one day. I promise! And see ya, Kono-dude!"

As he left, Konohamaru just stood there and looked at the door that the family left through. "Gee, those are some wacky family."

Kurenai silently laugh. "I couldn't agree more."

Sarutobi just smiled. _'Man, youth today are so awkward...'_

**-Uzumaki/Mitarashi Home-**

Inside the house, Hinata was trying out some new dresses that Anko purchased at the clothing shop and was wondering what to wear for her first date with Naruto. Anko was just waiting outside Hinata's room to make sure she has some privacy. Anko, on the other hand, was just wearing a dress of her own for fun: a black chinese dress with red lining with no sleeves and ends to her knees (which shows a side of her firm leg). It also came with some red shoes. But something was different that her hair was from a ponytail to a short hair look.

_'Hmm, I think it's not my style. Maybe I should change out of this before-'_ Anko pause the thought as she heard Hinata.

"Anko?" Hinata asked through the door. "You think this will be right for me on my date with Naruto?"

"Only if you let me see it first!" complied Anko as she turn around and faced the door. "Now, come on! I wanna see how you look. Don't be shy!"

Hearing Anko's courtesy, Hinata gave in. "Oh, all right..."

The door finally opened and Anko was smiling with excitement. She looked at her new sister and what Hinata was wearing is a dark blue dress with no sleeves, reaches to her knees, black ninja heels, and a bracelet with gold color. Hinata was soon blushing red and hope Anko would approve.

"So, what do you think?" Hinata asked kindly and shyly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? NARUTO WOULD DROOL OVER YOU!" Anko shouted with excitement. "You have to be the MOST HOTTEST girl in the Leaf Village!"

Hinata just giggled. "Anko, please! You're embarrassing me! And besides, I hope Naruto likes it."

"Hinata, he'll **_love_** what you're wearing!" Anko giggle with joy.

Hinata just smiled and blushed. And to an added bonus, she hugged Anko happily with no regret. Anko just startled for a minute there, but grinned. "All right, knock it off! I'm having a reputation to protect."

The door suddenly knocked from the front and the girls know one thing: the guys are here!

"Oh! Naruto and Tech!" Hinata shouted. "What do I do?"

"Relax! Just stay here and I'll open the door. Just hear the signal as I call you to come down, OK?"

"OK!" Hinata nodded as her sister came down the stairs quickly and straightened herself out.

"Hold on!" Anko said as she opened the door. "Hey, guys! Welcome ba-"

But words didn't say much as she was having her eyes widened by amazement that she saw the boys. But this was different; Naruto and Tech have a little 'change' to their attire. Naruto was now wearing a black tuxedo with his hair straightened to a perfect touch, black pants, black shoes, and a rose on the left side. But the only thing that made Anko blushing red is Tech wearing a gray vest with a short-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, Anko! What do you think of the guys? Pretty handsome, huh?" Anko shook her head and heard Hanabi coming in. "They just went to the clothing store and were looking cool!"

"Oh..um... yeah! I-I say t-they l-l-look nice." stuttered Anko as she couldn't keep her eyes off Tech.

Tech was also couldn't how Anko look so different. "Wow! You look pretty cute. And you look awesome with your hair like that!"

Anko just blushed and stroked her hair a little. "Y-You do?"

Tech nodded happily. "And I got you this: a red rose for a cute girl."

Anko giggled and accepted the rose while still blushing. "Why, thank you!"

Naruto just chuckled a bit and noticed something was missing. "Say, where's Hinata?"

"Hinata! Come here and look at your date!" Anko said in a singsong tone as Hinata heard the signal.

As that happened, Naruto's eyes were now widened as he gazed at his lovely fiancee with so much passion. Hinata was looking very hot and she stared at what her future husband looks like. He dressed up pretty well in her point of view, but giggled silently as her date was blushing furiously. Hinata came down stairs and met face-to-face with Naruto.

"H-Hinata, y-y-y-you l-look very b-b-b-beautiful..." Naruto frantically stuttered to say anything right now.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Why thank you, Naruto! You're not bad yourself, Mr. Handsome." And what surprised her now was a little lavender orchid that was very elegant to the touch.

"I found this and was thinking you may like it." Naruto sheepishly smiled and blushed more as he then placed it on the corner of Hinata's right ear.

"You're very sweet! I like it!" Hinata said as she kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

It was almost too much, but he pulled through as his brother helped him out. "Easy, bro! Don't fall out on this time. And besides: you guys have much alone time as you need." Tech stated.

"So, ready to go? I say we head to Ichiraku's for dinner and head to some other places." Hinata suggested.

"Not bad!" Naruto then extended his arm out for Hinata. "Ready, Ms. Hyuuga?"

Hinata laughed softly. "As always, Mr. Uzumaki. And next time: I'm considering myself _'Mrs. Uzumaki'_ for now on."

Naruto chuckled. "That's fine by me!"

And with that, they waved back to the others and were now starting their date. As Tech close the door back, he looked back at Anko. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm," hummed Anko, "we can watch a movie, if you want."

"Great!" Tech said with a smile.

"Shall we, Mr. Long?" Anko smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"We shall, Ms. Mitarashi. But I rather be called _'Mr. Mitarashi'_ if that's fine by you." Tech stated.

"Classy!" Anko giggled as they head to the rooms. As for Hanabi, she feel a little...alone.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kono-kun is doing tonight?" she wondered as she headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Mission To The Waves  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a few days after the guys were enjoying some time-off and relaxation to hang around for a while. But on the next day, it was Team 8's first mission. It was a D-ranked mission for new Genins as the team and sensei were doing a 'cat rescue' mission. It was not much, but it was for practice to them as they were having a hard time chasing just one cat. It took Naruto and Tech forever to even catch it, but a surprising twist it that Hinata caught the cat as it followed back to her. And to their embarrassment, Hinata has a cat beast inside with a touch of 'feline connection'. During that time, Hinata's whole name was now changed to Hinata Uzumaki for when she remembered that she is no longer part of the former Hyuuga clan. But for one thing, Team 8 was not worrying about what mission they have now; but bored to have a little action. Sure it was fun to beat some bandits, but it's not the same. After accepting some money from the Hokage, the teens were given orders to take a break.<p>

Later on, Naruto and his family were passing by some store and were thinking of what to do. Suddenly, Naruto groaned. "Man, I'm getting tired of the same D-ranked missions: stopping bandits, rescuing cats, babysitting. I'm gonna lose it!"

"Well, what can you do? We're just doing what we're assigned to. Can't argue with that." Tech explains.

"I have to agree with him, Naruto." Hinata added.

"Aww! Not you too!" Naruto sighed with disappointment. But he gasped as he felt a gentle touch.

"But cheer up, Naruto! Someday, we'll be ready to go on real missions. That's a promise!" Hinata said as Naruto looked up to her. He felt better now knowing that he has Hinata with him.

"Thanks! I needed that!" Naruto replied.

Hinata just nodded and smiled. Suddenly...

"HINATA!" There were voices behind them and it sounded familiar. The guys turned around and saw Sakura and Ino following up to them.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura! Ino! What are you doing calling me?" Hinata asked as her female friends came up to them.

"We were checking if you want to hang with us for a while. I mean, it's been long since we've ever talked together when our team was made." Sakura asked.

"So, what do you say?" Ino said to Hinata.

Hinata turned to see the boys, and they have no problem with her going.

"Go ahead. I'm just gonna take a walk for a while. What about you, bro?" Tech said.

"Like always: traning!" Naruto answered as he looks at Hinata. "Have fun!"

Hinata smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will." whispered Hinata as the girls then left and the boys went their separate ways.

The girls were now at the cafe to get something to drink. And with the conversation, Sakura started.

"So, how are you guys doing with your teammates and sensei?"

"Well," Ino started first, "it was getting boring at first. But it became much exciting as we were doing a C-ranked mission. Soon, we were just getting to know what else we can do as a team when we stopped some thieves for stealing some cash from the elderly. Luckily, Shikamaru stopped one with his shadow, Chouji clobbered one with his giant fist, and I brainwashed the last guy with my clan's jutsu."

"That sounds great!" Sakura said. "My team was doing great, until Kakashi sensei used poor Akamaru as a prisoner from that Sharingan. We saved the puppy, but Kiba was now body first underneath the earth. Me and Sasuke pulled him out in time before ants were biting his head. Also, me and Sasuke were just talking until it was time for us to go."

"That's nice." Hinata said as she sipped her drink.

"So, what about you, Hinata? You must be on some missions or training for some time, right?" Ino suggested.

Hinata nodded. "The missions were a little boring, but the training was getting brutal. Still, my brothers wished they would be on high-ranked missions that may be worth something."

"Don't worry! Maybe one day you'll-" Sakura then stopped for a minute and noticed something on Hinata's finger. "Whoa! Hinata, what is that?"

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino wondered, but also noticed what Sakura meant as her eyes were now wide. "It's a...wedding ring!"

Hinata then looked at her hand and saw what they meant by it. Hinata just smiled and blush bright red. "Well, I guess the secret's out then."

Sakura asked, "Hinata! Who proposed to you?"

Ino was now appauld. "You don't think it's..."

Hinata nodded and giggled. "That's right! Naruto proposed to me and I'm his wife: Hinata Uzumaki."

Sakura and Ino squealed happily as their best friend is now a fiancee to the guy she had a crush on when they were little.

"Tell us!" Sakura said.

"And don't leave out any details." Ino stated in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay." Hinata sighed, but she started to say more. "Well, you know that the Hyuuga compound is no more?" Sakura and Ino nodded. "The Hokage found some items to keep for futher notice. But what surprised me is my father's letter and a little 'surprise' for me. He explained how he would watch over me and my little sister in another place and he accepted Naruto for being a true person. After the letter, Naruto proposed to me with the ring and we were married then. And after that..." Hinata blushed as her friends couldn't bear to hold the excitement yet. "...we had our first kiss!"

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura and Ino said joyfully. Hinata, their best friend, is married.

"Well, we're happy for you, Hinata! And we'll be there to help you out, no matter what!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks! That means so much." Hinata smiled and felt like she had a tear coming down.

"So, have you thought of some plans for your date?" Sakura asked.

"We did have a date some week ago, but it was very special." Hinata explained.

"Ohhhh! How _'special'_ are we talking?" Ino smirked.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Hinata asked confusingly.

"Well, we were thinking you and Naruto were doing more than just _'kissing'_." Sakura added to Ino's point.

"I don't understand." Hinata replied with confusion. Then she got the answer when Sakura and Ino whisper into her ears. Hinata now got the idea and her face was red all over. "N-N-N-NOOO! W-WE DIDN'T DO _'T-T-THAT'_ SPECIAL MOMENT!"

Ino laughed. "Come on! You must be thinking about it!"

Hinata, while still blushing, replied. "N-n-no, but m-m-m-maybe... I don't know."

"Well, just wait until you feel like it. You don't have to rush it too quickly. But maybe, just ask Naruto about him doing it with you. He may feel the same like you are. Wait for the right time, OK?" Sakura assured her.

Hinata nodded meekly. "Okay…"

They were gonna continue, but they heard a familiar voice. "Hey, girls!" By turning around, they saw one person that was coming up quickly: Naruto.

"Huh? Naruto, why did you came back?" Hinata asked as he finally came close to her, panting.

"Got _*pant*_ news from _*pant*_ Hokage _*pant*_ to _*pant*_ meet him! _*pant*_" said the tired Naruto as he rest for a bit.

"How come?" Hinata replied.

"For a B-ranked mission." Naruto quickly answered.

Hinata gasped at this. "Really?" Naruto nodded as he received a hug from his wife. "Oh, that's great! Now we have something worth more action now."

Naruto chuckled. "Trust me: your promises always have a way of having great news." And with that, Naruto then kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata replied and kissed back. They pulled away and noticed that Hinata's friend were shocked and awed. Naruto suddenly blushed to realize that they were standing there. "Oh! I-I guess I didn't see you there."

Hinata smiled. "It's alright, Naruto! I told them about you and me. They don't mind!" she said happily.

"Congratulations, Naruto! I didn't you had it in you." Sakura said.

"Yeah. But I like to thank her father for liking me and earned his respect for being her friend. I wish I could meet him one last time." Naruto sadly said.

"It's okay. And besides, we have to reach the Hokage." Hinata stated.

"You're right! Say, you wanna race there?" Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, I don't know. Because I think… LOOK! FREE RAMEN!" Hinata shouted.

"Really? Where?" Naruto looked behind him, but found no free ramen. He looked at Hinata and noticed she had a sneaky head start! "Hey! No fair!"

Hinata looked behind her and blow a kiss to her Naruto. "Bye!" she said as Hinata waved.

Naruto smiled and chased after her. "I'm gonna get you, Hinata!" And with that, Sakura and Ino were now alone.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Ino questioned.

"Nah! Naruto knows to treat her properly. He knows that." Sakura said sincerely.

"I guess you're right!" Ino smiled.

**-Hokage Tower-**

"We're back! So, what kind of mission did you-"

Naruto and Hinata made it to the office of the Hokage as they finished their little race to make it there first. Sadly, Hinata was victorious and having Naruto eat her dust. Still, it was fun. But now, it was serious business. Naruto greeted the Hokage and began to talk. But he suddenly stopped as he couldn't believe what he saw:

"Anko? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

She just giggled. "Actually, Sarutobi-sama called me up here. It seems as though he wanted me to wait until you guys came." This came clear until Tech was the last to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late! I heard the news and-" Tech stopped for a moment and looked at Anko. "Anko? What are-"

"Same thing like us: important business." she answered that for him.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here." Kurenai examined. "I think it's time for us to tell them."

"Indeed!" said Sarutobi as he looked at the teens. "Now, I've read most of your records and it turns out that you were given some assignments that were easy for you to handle."

"Yeah, we were hoping you may notice that." Naruto stated.

"How so?" the Hokage asked.

"The missions are great and all, but we were just thinking it would be something if we could find one that's so challenging. So challenging, that me and my family could handle it. It's nothing much." Naruto explained as Kurenai was surprised to hear that from him.

"I see." the Hokage stated. "What about you guys?"

Hinata nodded. "I have to agree with Naruto: I want to improve more and become a successful kunoichi when I do."

"A tougher mission I'll be in means one step closer of becoming a legendary ninja. That is something I can't miss out on." Tech stated.

Sarutobi and Kurenai were shocked to believe that these teens would go along with it. They were wondering what kept them so long to say anything. Instead, the Hokage went straight to the point.

"All right, then! It appears that we do have one mission that could be dangerous. You ready to hear?" The teens nodded. "We received a message that there is a bridge builder named Tazuna coming here to hire some help with the construction of the new bridge in the Hidden Wave village. But somehow, the workers were scared because of the dictatorship of Gato.

He is a crime lord who pays any thug or gang to stop and destroy anything and anyone at the construction, with the crimes of ruling the Wave Village. So, I've decided to pick you four to get there and guard Tazuna and the workers with that bridge and make sure no harm is done to them. Understand?" the Hokage said sternly.

Naruto: "Are you kidding? We'll do it! Because no one mess with those villagers!"

Hinata: "We'll make sure we will complete the mission as a team!"

Tech: "Trust us! If those thugs mess with them or us, they'll be hell to pay!"

Kurenai smiled and remembered something that reminded them of their parents. _'Just like their parents...'_

Tech soon realized something. "But wait! Why did you bring Anko here to the office?"

"Because, she'll be on Team 8 for temporary until she's assigned to a new team." This shocked the guys more sudden than it looks. "Here's the reason why: Naruto has much stamina and strength to form shadow clones for recon and sneak attacks with a blink of an eye. Hinata, your Byakugan limit has no bound to detect anything for miles and studied much of the **'Gentle Fist'** techniques. Tech, speed and strategy is all you need, plus the fact that you can use your water and ice jutsus as a last resort due to the chakra you've saved up. And Anko, leadership is the key as she will aid Kurenai for support."

"So, I will be with you guys. And don't worry: I've found someone who will watch Hanabi while we're gone." Anko said.

"Who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"This guy named Reiko Oda. He's an old friend of mine one year before I became a teen." Anko stated.

"Isn't that the guy who never said anything but do sign language to talk with? Man, he's gonna have his hands full with Hanabi!" Tech laughed.

"No kidding!" Naruto chuckled. "So, when do we get to meet Tazuna?"

"Tomorrow." Sarutobi said sternly. "So, get some rest and meet at the Konoha Gate at 8:00 A.M. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage!" the teens shouted as they disappeared in smoke.

**-The Konoha Gates-**

Team 8 and Anko were finally there to meet the bridge builder named Tazuna at precisely 8:00 A.M. Still, they waited and found some things to do: Kurenai just looked at the sky, Anko and Tech throwing kunais at the trees, and Naruto was being quiet and sleeping with Hinata just sat by him under a tree. And a minute later, they all saw Tazuna walking to the gates and everyone stopped what they're doing. Tazuna was mildly tired and feeling a little drunk, so Kurenai introduced him to everyone.

"Good morning, sir! Welcome to the Leaf Village. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi: one of the guards to help you."

Tazuna looks like he wasn't caring at all. "Seriously? The Leaf sends a woman to help me? I'm screwed right now!"

The teens stood back a little and noticed a vein from the sensei's head ready to blow this guy out. But Kurenai kept her cool and introduce the others. "Whatever. And these are the rest of the team: Naruto & Hinata Uzumaki and Tech & Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto: What's up?

Hinata: Nice to meet you!

Tech: How you doing, sir?

Anko: We're always here to help!

Tazuna just stood there and sighed. "Now I'm REALLY DEAD! For what I see is a mischievous brat who reeks of bad ramen (Naruto/Kurama: **_When we're finished, he's dead!_**), a weak girl who looks like she can barely fight a bunny (Hinata/Akemi: _**I'll show you weak!**_), a snot-nosed punk who could throw his kunai at only dog shit (Tech/Daisuke: _**This bastard will regret saying that!**_), and a girl who looks like she's ancient to be 2,000 years old with that cheap perfume she has on! (Anko: **My next assignment: Kicking your ass!**)

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Trust me: they are a lot tougher than they appear to be. And you may want to watch your tone at them."

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with so guys could keep away from better!" Tazuna said as he led the way. The others...

Naruto: That…

Tech: fart...

Hinata: will...

Anko: ...PAY!

Kurenai just giggled and hope they get him what for. After all: Kurenai hoped they might save Tazuna's ass-kicking for her when their done. And with that, they were on their way to the Hidden Wave Village!

* * *

><p><em>AN: There will be action in the next three fics and more songs to add from the best artists. Just think of one, and it will be done. See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Enter Zabuza Momochi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was about one hour after the teams left the gates and were still feeling like beating Tazuna up after the comments he said about them. But they let it all go and remembered that they're on a mission. Kurenai was just watching the teens beside her and couldn't help notice that Naruto and Hinata weren't holding hands or staying real close to each other. She thought there might be something bad happening to them. So, she decided to call Hinata up.<p>

"Hinata! You mind coming here for a minute?" Kurenai called out and get Hinata to turn her head to her sensei.

"O-Okay, sensei." Hinata said as she thought she might be in trouble. She backed up a bit and started to see what's up. "You called me? And am I in trouble?"

Kurenai just giggled. "No, you're not. I was wondering why you haven't been being closer to Naruto. Were you guys in a bad fight?"

"Oh! No, it's not that. It's just that this is our first C-ranked mission, Naruto and I were thinking about how this mission is serious. And we don't want our relationship being in the way of the mission." Hinata explained.

"Is that all?" Kurenai smiled. "Look, I don't mind that you guys are very confident and serious about how this mission turns out to be. But you must remember that you must protect the people you care for at the same time. Plus, I'm happy that you and Naruto are a couple now."

Hinata smiled and blush. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei!"

"It's okay. Though I have one question." Kurenai questioned Hinata. "Is it true you are married to Naruto? Because that ring proves it!"

Hinata nodded. "It's true."

"Well, you do realize that something may happen between you two and you have to make sure that you are taken since you're married." stated Kurenai.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as Kurenai whispered something into her ears. Her cheeks were bright red after that. "Oh! I-I see!"

Kurenai giggled. "Don't worry! Just wait until you feel like it, okay?" Hinata, still blushing, just nodded. "Good! Now go accompany your newlywed husband."

Hinata just giggled and quickly came up to Naruto. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto was stunned by this.

"Hinata? What's up?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, just feeling that you need a little company. That's all." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, I do miss your hugs. So, what you think of the mission?" he asked again.

"Hmm, I say it's-" Hinata stopped and heard something. "Naruto! I hear something close!"

Naruto never knew how Hinata heard it, but he complied as he got his kunai out. Tech and Anko noticed this and followed along. "Hey! What now?" Tazuna asked impatiently.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kurenai asked to what's going on.

"Hinata, can you spot where you heard the noise from?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded. She then activated her Byakugan and was searching for that sound. Hinata just looked around and noticed four figures hiding in the bushes. "There! Four intruders!"

Anko and Tech threw their kunais to the direction Hinata pointed at an out came four assassins. They all stood in front of them as Team 8 was in battle position and were ready. "Who are you? What do you want?" Tech angrily at the assassins.

The assassins chuckled as the first one spoke. "He he! We're here to just kill this old man, that's all!"

_'Oh, crap...!'_ thought Tazuna.

"Not on our watch!" Naruto yelled as he put up a hand sign for a **'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'** technique. He summons two clones and charged at the leader. They soon fought somewhere else as the other three got the teens' attention and separated.

"Team 8, spread out and take them out out one-by-one! I'll help Naruto!" Kurenai instructed as the group nodded and find their target.

**-Tech & Anko-**

Tech and Anko found the first two assassins and got away after the enemy threw about 30 shurikens at them. They maneuvered the attacks and picked their opponents. Tech's blinding speed caught up to one as the second assassin threw more shurikens at him. He successfully dodged them, but one cut to the shoulder. Tech winced at the pain and almost got hit with a huge punch. At the right timing, Tech gave him a spinning kick and pummeled the assassin into the tree. Tech smiled, but then ducked as the third assassin got thrown to the same tree and to his allied partner. Both knocked out, Tech turned to see only Anko smiling at her victory.

"Heh, too easy!" smiled Tech.

"I couldn't agree more!" Anko smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata was still searching for the fourth assassin and hoped he would show himself to her. But suddenly, her unknown sharp hearing heard something rattling her way. She leaped away and saw what appear to be bladed chains that striked away at the tree branch. The fourth assassin was finding this amusing to him as he pulled the chain back and flung it back at Hinata.

_'Oh, no..!'_ thought Hinata as quickly got away, but it was a twist that another chain came behind her and wrapped itself across Hinata's left ankle. She then fell on her back and the same chain wrapped itself on her other ankle. The fourth assassin finally caught her at his grasp and dragged her closer to him. "Ha ha ha! You're mine, little girl!" But what he didn't expect was he was given a smile by the Uzumaki girl. "What are you smiling about?"

"Because, my brother taught me something in case I be in this situation: **Rotation Kick**!" shouted Hinata as she placed her hands on the ground and began to do a spinning kick in a 360 spin. The chakra dome formed around her and it caused her opponent to be sucked in. He then received an ultimate impact from Hinata as she stopped her spinning. Her ankles were freed from the chains and returned to her old Hyuuga stance. She suddenly smiled as her opponent hit the ground hard. "Note to self: Thank Tech for that idea!"

**-Naruto-**

"Just die!" the leader was trying not to give in as Naruto and his clones were catching up to him. He did killed his first twelve clones, but it was not enough to go against more clones. He even tried fighting three clones, but he quickly avoided their blows and felt Kurenai's chakra coming closer. Suddenly, he launched an all-out atack of 100 shadow shurikens. Each clone was destroyed; leaving the real one got hit so severely. "Ha! Gotcha!" But soon, his victory fell down as it was another clone! "What? Where is-""Over here, dirtbag!"

He was too late to turn as Naruto punched him from behind and sending him straight to one of his clones he summoned. Then, the Naruto clone gave the leader a massive uppercut! "Now, sensei!" Kurenai came from behind him and Naruto gave her a lift up to the sky. As she reached the assassin leader, Kurenai gave him an ultimate side kick to the abdomen and slammed him hard to the ground. Kurenai landed safely on the ground and thought the same thing like Tech would say. _'Too easy!'_

Soon, the team regrouped and Tazuna was very nervous to what the teens have done to those assassins. _'Maybe I should back off for a while. I'm not suffering the same fate like those four rogue ninjas!'_ he thought as he waited on the five. Anko was just finishing up healing Tech's shoulder from that thrown shuriken.

"There! All done!" Anko said as Tech feels 100% better.

"Thanks, Anko! And you were really something back there!" Tech complimented as she just blushed.

"It was nothing…" she replied as Tech got up from the unconscious assassin.

"No way! I can't believe you combined Rotation and a spinning kick into one knockout move!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled. "I can't believe it myself!"

Kurenai, on the other hand, walked up to Tazuna with a devious smile. "Now then, this will happen to _you_ if you watch your tone against my team. And especially _me_..." Her voice was calm and threatening to make sure the builder gets the message. "All right, team! Let's head out!"

A day went by as they were continuing to follow the bridge builder. Last night, Tazuna apologized to how his reaction was against the team. Soon, Team 8 accepted his apology. _For now..._

Right now, Tazuna and the others were almost close to the village. And to Tech's point of view, he mostly feels like he was heading back to the Waterfall Village from this ordeal. It all became distant to him until Anko enclosed her hand with his.

"Are you okay?" Anko asked caring (A/N: Wow! She really IS in love with him right now! And they only met for about almost three weeks!).

Tech just looked at her and shook his head. "I'm alright! It's just that... This mission kind of reminds me about my old village. I may not get much happiness there, but I'm still remembering some bad times from it."

Hearing this made Anko worried that it must've been tough to handle things in life as a kid. Trust her: she know how her life was when being used and feel abused by a former sensei. In her own world, Anko then gave Tech a sincere kiss on the cheek. His was surprised by this and he wanted to know why. Instead of talking, Anko spoke for him. "If you have any problems, I'll be there for you. We may not be a couple yet, but at least I have a caring friend who won't feel down and have a kind heart."

Tech was speechless! Anko truly felt sincere and meant every word from her heart. Maybe Tech might be happy if they were ever a couple someday. He soon smiled and said, "Thank you, Anko. And I'll make sure to do the same for you."

Anko smiled and hugged her arms around Tech's arm. Tech chuckled and let it be, while Naruto and Hinata felt happy for the two.

"I think they'll be a nice couple one day." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. They deserve to be together." Hinata replied silently as they kept on walking.

Suddenly, Hinata heard something coming close to their direction. "EVERYONE! DUCK AND COVER!" Everyone followed what Hinata and suddenly a huge blade came out the mist and it soon got embedded on a tree. Everyone was curious to how Hinata KNEW what was coming and HOW she heard it. But mostly Naruto wanted to figure that out. "Hinata, how did-"

"I-I don't know! It's like I just felt something and there it was!" Hinata replied quickly. But as everyone stood up, the saw a man in a dark ninja suit (hard to describe his second attire), arm bandages, and a mask to hide his mouth and nose. He then stood on top of the giant sword.

"Well, well. That's a nice trick to notice my weapon heading to your team. Sadly, it would be much fun killing you all without a sweat." He said menacingly as he pulled the blade out.

"Team, defend Tazuna!" the team pulled out their kunais and surround Tazuna with their life. Through Tech's eyes, he then noticed how the swordsmen looked familiar. His past was coming to pieces as he noticed the man now. Tech's eyes were widened as his eyes were turning to his demon state. Kurenai felt some unusual chakra from Tech and asked. "Tech? What's wrong?"

"Hey! Are you Zabuza Momochi? One of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen?" Tech asked. Everyone was shocked to how their teammate knows about him.

"Wait! How do you know him?" Kurenai questioned Tech.

"I don't know, but something tells me I can somehow remember him. He was a former mist ninja; bountied for attempting to kill the Mizukage and rule my old village for money and power." This surprised everyone.

"So wait! You can remember him? That means…" Naruto paused.

"He may be the one who caused it all after what I've been through. But now, I can remember him!" Tech yelled.

"Hmm, I don't know how, but you kinda remind me of someone with those eyes." Zabuza mentioned that stopped Tech. "But it will be a shame to explain it once you're dead. So, who's first to face me first?"

"That would be me!" Kurenai charged straight at him as Zabuza began attacking directly at her. They soon start exchanging some blows until Kurenai finally got him, but realized that he was a water clone. The real Zabuza then got in front of her and said, "Not bad for a female Jonin." Kurenai just smirked. "Don't underestimate me.""True. But can you handle this? Water Style: Dark Lake." Zabuza disappeared into the dark liquid that surrounds the area as Kurenai got out of the way. "Hinata! Tech!"

"On it!" shouted both the teens were looking everywhere to find the unknown mist ninja. Suddenly, they spotted him; charging closer. "Sensei! Behind you!"

Kurenai quickly turned and started to attack. But suddenly...

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." The water just shot out of nowhere and it encircled around Kurenai. She was soon trapped and unable to move.

"Oh no!" Hinata shouted. "Anko, can you try any Fire Style jutsus against him?"

"I can't! Any possibilities I missed, my jutsu would hit Kurenai!" Anko pointed out.

"Well, then! Looks like I have no choice!" Tech then made a hand sign and appeared was kunais with strings that tied around his fingers.

"Tech, are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Have no other choices. Anyway, remember the same plan you and me did to take out my water clone?" Naruto realized that and nodded.

Techs then got down on one of his knees and have Naruto leap up from his back. He then started to throw five kunais at once towards Zabuza. The mist ninja ducked out of the way as he almost got cut off when another five came out of nowhere. "What is this?" Zabuza was shocked. "This is called Kunai Shooters: my new attack with stringed kunais. I can control their movement with a single finger. And once they reach you, it's over with a big bang!" Tech explains as he move the directions of his kunais. Zabuza was then few inches closer of getting hit, but out came 20 Naruto clones. But it was no match against the giant blade that destroyed them. Now it was then the real Naruto launched a Demon Wind Shuriken.

"Here it comes!" cried Naruto as the giant shuriken headed straight at Zabuza. But he caught it and Zabuza was smirking through his mask. "Heh, pathetic.." But from a surprising twist, the giant shiriken transforms into a Naruto. "Haha! Surprise!" This was actually a clone as the kunais were heading straight at Zabuza. Suddenly, it hit them as the Naruto clone exploded. The jutsu was released and Kurenai was freed; having a blown-up Zabuza face down. Tech then began to go attack the enemy, but a few senton stopped him. It struck Zabuza and killed him instantly.

"Sorry, but I have important things to do with this body. We'll meet again soon." The masked figure appeared and took the body and sword of Zabuza. Tech then stood there and was too late to know the truth about his eyes. And who else has them.

_'Is there another one like me? I must know...'_ thought Tech as Anko came up to him.

"Tech! Are you alright?" she worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just having something on my mind, that's all!" Tech smiled to not worry her more.

_'I hope you're right. Because, I don't want you to be angry anymore.'_ thought Anko.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to face Tazuna. "I forgot to tell you this, but there's no possible way to tell you. Gato hired those ninjas to try and stop me from reaching that bridge. I just don't want to die because I needed some help to save me and everyone from the rogue ninjas. Please, I didn't mean to not tell you this, but I thought you guys were not worth it. But seeing you in action, I'm a total jackass for not believing it. Please, I'm sorry!" He got on his knees and hoped they forgive him. After what he's been through, Tazuna should learn to trust others. But then, he heard someone in a positive tone. "We forgive you."

He looked up and sees Team 8 smiling for a reason. "Hey, it's no problem! We have know that all this time." Naruto said.

"Seriously? Tazuna, sir, we will always help and forgive the people whose lives suffered enough. Once we finish that bridge, it's over for him and his third-rate thugs." Tech added. Tazuna was speechless to what the boys now said to him. They would still help no matter what comes in their way. "Thank you."

Kurenai nodded, but just thought of something. "Wait a minute! I just thought of something!"

"Like what, Kurenai?" asked Anko.

"During this mission, Hinata have done some things I couldn't believe: stronger hearing, quick agility, massive chakra usage, and combinations of some moves." Everybody thought about it and wondered the same thing. "Hinata, did you notice anything different about yourself?"

Hinata shook her head. "No! None I could think of. I don't know what is happening to me."

Naruto was just making sure as he hugged her a bit. "Okay, Hinata! But remember: we're always here for you. Remember that!"

Hinata nodded happily. "I won't, Naruto. I promise."

Kurenai thought it was cute for them, but she then noticed it was going sundown. "Well, we'll camp here for tonight until we cover more grounds."

Everybody nodded as they began to search for a better camping site. But unknown to the others, Hinata's teeth were growing some bit of canine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hinata's Naughty Side  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was now nighttime as everyone began to head inside their tents to get some good night's rest until they are ready to head out closer to the Wave Village. Tech and Anko trust each other and shared a tent, Kurenai got on her own and Tazuna took Tech's, and Naruto and Hinata shared one together as they were outside and looking at the night sky while lying on a log.<p>

"You know, Naruto, I really do like this sight from here. You can see the stars up there!" Hinata exclaims.

"Yeah, but I like only one thing about the night time." Naruto said.

"What would that be, Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously as her fiance pointed up. She followed his direction and saw a full moon. Hinata smiled brightly of how it looks at her point of view. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

Naruto chuckled. "It is! Every time I look at the moon, it reminds me of how gorgeous your eyes are."

Hinata soon blushed and gasped at that statement Naruto said to her. Those were the kindest words she heard from him. "You really think so, Naruto? Because I was wondering if they were weird for me."

"You eyes are not weird; they look very pretty to me." Naruto replied gently as he soon received a huge hug from Hinata. He was wondering how he was lucky to have Hinata in his life. It was a fact that he'll always protect her.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Hinata?" he replied.

"I think you'll be a great husband to me." Hinata said with a small blush.

Naruto smiled and rubbed her back with his arm. "And you'll be an awesome wife to me."

Hinata soon giggled and kissed Naruto with so much love. Naruto soon replied and kissed back to enjoy her warm lips. After their one-minute kiss, they pulled away as they were breathing softly.

"You know, Naruto, I always thought you were such a romantic type." Hinata complied.

"Why's that? Is it annoying for you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "It's all right for that. It's just that...I was hoping that after this mission, we could have a little 'fun' to ourselves. Wouldn't you agree?" Hinata suggested. "But it's your decision."

Naruto just blushed red to where this is going, but he took a deep breath. "Well, maybe. But I just want to get this over with and wait for the right answer to get back to you with, OK?" Naruto stated.

"All right, Naruto. At least you cared." Hinata said as she felt his arms around her. "Say, Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering, there's a lake not that far from us here. And I was thinking if you want...to take a swim with me?" Hinata asked kindly as she saw Naruto's face blushing red.

"Um, Hinata? W-W-We don't h-have a-a-anything to wear for swimming!" he stuttered.

Hinata giggled. "It's okay! Everyone's asleep except you and me. So what do you say, Naruto? Please? For your Uzumaki wife?"

Her puppy dog eyes were too hard to resist as Naruto felt victim to Hinata's cuteness. _'Damn! When did Hinata have a bad side? I should stop this, but she looks sooo cute with that face! Who couldn't resist the face?' _Naruto finally gave in. "All right! I'll swim with you!"

Hinata smiled happily as she got up and picked Naruto up by the hand. "Come on! I'll show you where it is!"

After a few more walking distance, they finally reached the lake. It was so amazing in the night that the moon brightened up its illuminated sight. The lake was so big and it must be about eight feet or more. Naruto was speechless to know that Hinata picked a very interesting place.

"Wow, this place rocks!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata giggled. "I know you'll like it! I just spotted this after getting some water. I thought you might be the second one to see it, too."

"That's sweet of you to do that." Naruto said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I really want us to be alone for a while." Hinata said as Naruto decided to check it out more.

_'Hmm, I can somehow tell you like him.'_ said a voice in her head.

_'Akemi-sama! What are you doing inside my mind?'_ thought Hinata. A while back when Hinata and Naruto were on their first date, Naruto was explaining to her about the tailed beasts inside them are good guys and friendly. I think it does something else when hearing about Akemi and Kurama becoming soul mates.

_'What? I don't want to miss out on this romantic night!'_ Akemi replied.

_'Well, I thought being alone with him would be great.'_ Hinata said.

_'It's alright! Listen! I have to tell you something.'_ Akemi informed.

_'What is it?'_ Hinata asked.

_'For a few weeks, I'll be out cold for a while and I need to have you do something for me.'_ the feline woman stated.

_'What for?'_ Hinata asked curiously.

_'Well, did your husband ever told you about the **'Mating Curse'** that we tailed beasts are going to experience in a few days every three months?'_ Hinata shook her head. _'Hinata, I'm going to be the first one now._

_'Why are you telling me this, Akemi-sama?'_ asked Hinata. _'And why you are the first?'_

_'Because the females are more likely go first. Mostly out of their intuition and going into heat. Plus, the containers must handle things for their tailed beasts. I contain something of myself: happiness, outgoing, shy, perviness, lustful, caring, and lovingness. Think of it like the 7 Deadly Sins; but different.'_ Akemi explains.

_'I get it now! So I have to be you for some time?'_ Hinata thought as she saw Naruto just looking at the stars.

_'Now we're getting somewhere! Yes, but only for maybe a week or two until I'm rested and better.'_ Akemi said proudly. _'And right now, it's already starting as you now have something to start with. For example: lick your teeth.'_

Hinata complied and she did so. But as she reached the right side, Hinata soon felt some new kind of teeth. 'What the…? What are these?'

_'Those are called canine teeth. Those are something from an animal. But now, I'm giving you everything from me to give to you for the next few weeks.'_ Akemi answered.

_'So, what do I have to do?'_ Hinata asked kindly.

_'All you have to do is mate with your husband just one time or two, and I could have the energy to get out from my slumber. You don't have to rush things right now, but make sure you get your Naruto to mate with you. Understand?'_ Akemi reassured.

_'Yes, Akemi-sama!'_ Hinata answered. _'Just one question: what does 'mating' means?'_

Akemi just giggled. _'For your enjoyment: 'mating' means make love to your husband!'_

Hinata blush scarlet red after knowing that she will do that _'thing'_ with Naruto sooner or later to end the mating ritual. Still, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for it now. _'But, Akemi-sama! W-What if I-I-'_ Akemi cut her off. _'Don't worry! You won't get pregnant because of a special aura that allows the female beasts to not get something to cause us to get babies. You're safe!'_

Hinata sighed in relief. _'Gee, thanks! So, when do you start the mating?'_

_'I think right...about...now!'_ Akemi said as she was now out cold like that and a sudden jolt sparked Hinata up to her mind. Hinata gasped as her mind was now Akemi's personality growing inside of her. There were certain changes: her pupils were now becoming cat-like eyes, her canine grew a little, and her own shyness was becoming more...lustful. Hinata then smiled seductively as her cheeks were growing a soft pink color.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you okay? You haven't said-" Naruto then turned around to see something about Hinata. She was smiling in a seductive manner and was looking at Naruto with those newly-appeared eyes. Naruto was blushing bright red and was certain that his wife was showing something. "Um...Hinata?"

"Yes, Foxy?" Hinata answered seductively as she gave him a nickname.

"_'F-F-Foxy?**'**_" he thought as she came closer to him.

"Why, yes! I don't know why you called me while I was busy talking to Akemi-sama." Hinata said.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I didn't-" Hinata soon cut him off. "It's alright! I was about to tell you that she informed me about the thing called 'Mating Curse'. I think her mate forgot to tell you I will be first to experience some changes, but have the personalities of my tailed beast."

"So, wait! That m-means you…a-and I-" Naruto stuttered as Hinata nodded.

"That's right. But don't worry! We'll explain it all when the mission's over." Hinata purred happily. "And since we're at the lake, I'm thinking of going for a swim."

Naruto was utterly speechless to what he wanted to say next, but his face soon burned with much embarrassment when he now saw Hinata grabbing the hem of her top. "H-Hinata! What are you-"

"You know I can't bathe or swim with these clothes. And I don't have anything to swim in. So, I think I'll swim in the buff!" Hinata said happily. "And for you, dear, you can watch me show you everything of mine..."

Naruto's brain was overloading as Hinata was giggling inside to know what Naruto wants. She just took off her top and she placed it on the soft grass. Naruto soon feel heated up as he now saw before him her chest. It was something different when they took showers together as friends until they were eight, but Hinata's body was REALLY something! Her chest was firm and her breast size was now from B to C-cups because of the transformation. Hinata decided to remove her fishnet arms and gloves while she soon began to remove her lower half. As she was then finished, Naruto soon looked at a beautiful girl in front of him. It was too much for him as Hinata smiled lustfully. "Like what you see, Foxy?"

Naruto could only think of what to say at Hinata: "S-S-S-Stunning...!"

Hinata then came closer and hugged him. "You are SO cute when you say that to me! You deserve this..." Hinata's new wild side took a turn as she then kissed him so seductively that it sends chills flowing down to Naruto's body. It was both passionate and lust at the same time as her whole tongue was entering. Naruto soon have a loss for words as he didn't have a choice of backing out. Hinata soon giggled between the kisses and pulled away to savor her husband.

_'Whoa! Hinata's...getting hotter and naughty all of a sudden. Could this be from her tailed beast?'_ thought Naruto as he still couldn't get his eyes off Hinata's hourglass body.

"Well?" Hinata broke the silence as she got his attention. "Yeah, Hinata?" "Aren't you going to swim with me? And mostly in this part, we're engaged! There's no need to hide that strong," Hinata swayed her hips as she came closer to him, "sexy, wild, energetic body I've always dream of having." Hinata's own words were so lustful and stunning that she rubbed his chest.

Naruto thought this through and notice the strange changes around Hinata. She NEVER act like this unless she was playing. But at this moment, he is beginning to like this new Hinata, a more 'dirty side' of her. Naruto pulled away and leaving a curious Hinata to pout cutely. "Hey, you can do that again. But first, I need to get undresses." Naruto smirked as he began to strip down all the way to his underwear.

Hinata liked it as she saw Naruto was looking dangerously hot with his new muscle-toned body on his tan skin. Naruto's body was really physique compared to her brother. But as he took off his underwear, Hinata found a 'little friend' of Naruto's as she feel so hot right now. But she kept her cool and looks at her boyfriend in the eyes. "My, my! Aren't we grown up a bit? Look you soooo hot!"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Don't worry! I may eat ramen, but I keep my body healthy for special occasions."

Hinata giggles and blushed pink. "Well, let's stop talking and enjoy a little swim. And no one is watching us now..." Hinata said lustfully as she grabbed her husband's hands and leading him straight into the lake. Naruto grinned widely as he couldn't help but feel so 'turned on' before in his life.

**[Filter-Fades Like A Photograph]**

As they touched the water, Naruto and Hinata jumps in and dove right in and were living it underwater.

_Have you ever seen the stars at night and wonder_  
><em>Why so bright (So bright)<em>  
><em>Have you ever seen the sunset on a cloudy night<em>  
><em>And wonder why tonight<em>

As they were in, the couple were just swimming around and looking at the things around them: fish, crabs, sea plants, and more stuff. Hinata was then going behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

_And maybe there's just one time with you_  
><em>I want to remember for eternity, for eternity<em>

Naruto turned to see his beautiful fiance and placed a warm smile on his face. Hinata smiled gracefully and kissed him on the lips. It was much as they couldn't control it.

_Photographs taken like memories of you they disappear_  
><em>Colors of your eyes just fade with time<em>  
><em>They just can't stay clear, yeah!<em>

They pulled away and separated from their arms to see more of the lake. It was so peaceful underwater as Hinata feel something inside her ready to be released.

_Fades like a photograph_  
><em>Just want to bring you back<em>

Naruto was just moving around pacefully as Hinata decided to follow him. He soon stopped as he quickly grabbed Hinata's hands. They landed on a soft sandy ground. Hinata was confused about it, but Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's back and he started to do a little dance with Hinata. She was smiling happily as she followed along.

_Have you ever seen the bottom of the ocean_  
><em>From a plane, what a sight<em>

Naruto never dance much in a while, but Hinata didn't mind a little waltz her fiance thought of. It was a long time since they were underwater, but none of them even care as they saw the stars in their eyes.

_Have you ever seen the sunrise_  
><em>In the snow cap mountains from twilight<em>

Hinata felt somthing inside her that is going to come soon as she politely asked Naruto to come to the surface quickly. Naruto was wondering why, but she pouted cutely to get him to listen. Naruto gave up and went up to the surface.

_And maybe there's just one time with you_  
><em>I want to remember for eternity, for eternity<em>

Naruto then got up the shore and walked up to get some breath. Naruto almost feel tired and was worrying what is happening to Hinata. Soon, he waited for only ten seconds until he saw a ray of lavender aura coming up to the top of the lake. Something then came up and it was something that made Naruto's face blush into a cherry. Hinata came up like a beautiful girl as her whole body and feature changed as she saw Naruto and smiled while coming to him.

_Photographs taken like memories of you just disappear_  
><em>Colors of your eyes they fade with time<em>  
><em>They just can't stay clear<em>  
><em>Photographs taken like memories of you just disappear<em>  
><em>Colors of your eyes they fade with time<em>  
><em>They just can't stay clear, yeah!<em>

_Fades like a photograph_  
><em>Just want to bring you back<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah! Whoa oh<em>

Hinata now reached the surface and Naruto was looking at an all-new fiance. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her as her whole feature changed her very well! Hinata's human ears were now replaced with cute pair of lavender cat ears, her fingers were now cat nails with her regular hands, her canines were showing, her chest grew a little bigger, waist and hips firm, longer blue hair, and ends with now a lavender tail with a white tip. Naruto can't even tell who she is now as he can't even say anything. Hinata, however, smiled and giggled. "Well, Naruto?"

Naruto was speechless, but realized that this is his same fiance who he loves and she was hotter than any girl in the world. Naruto blushed red and said. "H-Hinata... you look like a cat g-goddess..."

Hinata blushed as she still smiles from that compliment. "Naruto, that was sweet! You know, I really do like you more than ever."

Naruto smiles with modesty. "Well... it's just that I feel the same way."

"You think the others would freak out about my whole transformation?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto answered that with a hug around her waist and a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, I'll bet they would care less about what you are. Just remember that they would love you as Hinata Uzumaki. Just like I do."

Naruto's words were so inspiring that it made Hinata has tears coming out of her eyes. Hinata soon thanked him for what he said and gave him a sincere kiss on the lips. Naruto had no problem with it and kissed her back.

The whole group was now arriving at the Wave Village as they were really excited to meet every villager in there. Everyone, including Tazuna, didn't have a problem with Hinata's new look. After everyone woke up, Naruto informed them that something was different with Hinata. They wondered what may happen to her, but they were shock to see Hinata as a kitten jinchuuriki. But the only one who reacted was Anko who then hugged her little sister for she was too cute.

Naruto explains to everyone that Hinata is in a stage of a Mating Curse. It will soon happen to both him and Tech in the future, and it will be something like the same with Hinata now. But the only part that freaked them out is that Hinata must mate with Naruto until the last day in two weeks. Kurenai soon laughed as Tech and Anko soon blushed and fainted after knowing it could happen to them too. Hinata was glad they acceptd her feline form as she rest her head on her fiance's shoulder. Naruto didn't mind it as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

This was going to be a tough and dangerous mission for them...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Encounters  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Konoha Park-<strong>

It was a similar day as any other as Hanabi was just enjoying her ice cream cone as she was sitting on a bench. The only thing that was for her entertainment is that her baby-sitter, Reiko Oda, was training with his doppleganger.

To whom Reiko is, he was actually named Raizo Kouhei before becoming a Leaf citizen at the age five when he said goodbye to his unknown village some years ago and changed it. He soon became a rank of Shinobi at only the age of twelve and use to be an ANBU at the age of sixteen. After resigning, he chose to be Jounin-ranked ninja at the age of 25 to help out his fellow Genins out so they could achieve more to what he has for them. Reiko never speaks after a certain jutsu shut down his vocal cords. Still, he can only communicate through sign languages that he's the best at. Anyway, Reiko has short black hair and hazel eye color. His attire was now a navy green Jounin vest with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sandals.

_'Wow! This guy's not bad to be a baby-sitter!'_ thought Hanabi as Reiko now stopped his training and bowed to his clone. "Hey, Mister Oda! Wanna go to the lake? You could rest there if you want."

Reiko just turned around and heard what Hanabi said. He thought about it and led the way. Hanabi quickly got up and followed him.

"You know, I can tell you really like to be silent for a while. Don't you get tired of it?" asked Hanabi as Reiko shook his head. He was more of a quiet tough guy and feels soft for the little kids. "Oh, well!"

But when Hanabi turned away, Reiko secretly smiled a little as Hanabi kept on trying to get him to talk.

"Mister Oda, how do you learn how to talk with your hands? I want to know!" Hanabi asked excitingly. Reiko just did nothing but kept on walking. Hanabi was now a little mad. "Oh, come on! You have to teach me! And besides, you're my baby-"

And without a trace, Reiko left, leaving a little note for Hanabi to read. Hanabi was smiling happily to know that Reiko wants to play a little game.

"All right, Mr. Oda! Sign language and double-scoop ice cream, here I come!" shouted Hanabi as she ran to find her babysitter.

**-Wave Village-**

For over three days now, Team 8 reached Tazuna's home and they were treated gracefully. And the best thing is that Inari and Tsunami, Tazuna's grandson and daughter, accepted Hinata's change. To what the whole village would think about her, she was less scary than one of Gato's men. Naruto make sure that no one would dare touch her in any way, but soon backfired when Hinata Jyuuken strike them to a brick wall. Still, the team enjoyed themselves in a while and started training for a little. Anko and Tech even spend a lot of time getting to know more about each other and Hinata began to find some medical herbs to fix for her teammates.

_'Hmm, I don't know what to choose from; they look perfect for maybe a healing cream.'_ thought Hinata as she just pluck the plants up. As she soon got up, someone came up from behind her.

"Why, hello there." Hinata turns around and saw a beautiful woman in a pink kimono. Also, she's not freaked out by Hinata's appearance. "Say, what are you doing out here alone in the forest?"

Hinata spoke up to the lady. "Oh, I'm just getting something to make some herbal medicine for my family."

The lady smiled with interest. "I didn't know you were into plants and herbs."

"Well, I use to study some so I can find a way to cure people faster and easy. I don't even want to let my family down." Hinata replied.

"A family?" the lady asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I have a brother; two sisters; and a husband."

"A husband? Aren't you-"

"I know," Hinata said quickly, "I get that a lot. It was by choice because of my deceased father. He helped after being disowned from the clan. But I pulled through and thank my new family to help me and my sister."

"You must have had a great life." The woman said as she picked up the last of her plants.

"And I owe it to them as I promise to become stronger and risk everything for the people I love the most. And that is my ninja way!" Hinata said with a smile.

The lady giggled and decided to go. "I hope you will Hinata. I know you'll be strong." She left at that moment as Hinata began to head back herself. _'At least there are some nice people who treat me like a human than a monster.'_

It was close to noon as Naruto waited on Hinata to finish her little trip into the forest. He finished his little talk with Inari about how sorry that the boy lost his father. Naruto tried to cheer him up, but Inari yelled at him for never understanding it and wished that Naruto would leave him alone. He soon decided to tell Inari about himself and explaining that he grew up in torment and without his mom or dad. Naruto left and had Inari feeling bad for what he said to him. Naruto was about to head back until he saw a familiar face with tails behind her.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran to his wife. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to hear her giggle.

"Hey, Naruto! You missed me?" she asked curiously.

"Entirely, yeah! It was getting kind of bored without you." Naruto replied and looked at her basket. "New medicine ideas?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I thought I make something to keep me occupied. Say, do you want to help me out with this?"

"You know, I always thought of making my own healing medicine. I'll try to help." replied Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto! Come on, I'll show you what you-" Hinata stopped as Naruto pulled her in for a kiss. They parted as he spoke to her. "Sorry, I just really miss my pretty kitty."

Hinata giggled and blushed. "Oh, Naruto! What will I ever do with you?"

"Anything you want." Naruto replied as he pulled out his hand and Hinata gracefully accepted it as they head inside the house to make some medicine.

**-Zabuza's Hideout-**

Deep within the forest lays a hideout somewhere over the horizon that is kept a secret to hide the most dangerous man: Zabuza. But right now, his current state is unknown due to the damages inflicted on him during his last fight against Team 8. He's still lying in bed trying to recover; only to listen to the likes of his 'so-called' boss and dictator: Gato. He arrived afterwards to explain his new situation.

"Listen here, you worthless scum! I'm trying to run an empire and control and destruction while you are still sitting on your ass on the freaking job!" Gato yelled furiously.

"Oh, can it! I was out cold for a while after having to deal with some brats." Zabuza said sternly.

"Well, lying here all day won't solve anything when that damn bridge becomes a huge disaster to my dictatorship! And having little brats taking you down? You're low than the ground you stand on!" Gato almost struck a nerve to Zabuza as the mist ninja felt like kicking his ass to the water. Soon, another person came in to only help Zabuza.

"Haku, where were you?" Zabuza said.

"I came back to fix something up to heal those wounds of yours." Haku replied as she place the bowl of water by the table.

"Well hurry it up, you tramp! I want this guy to get up and move it before my men place his head on a platter! You understand?" Gato shouted as Haku ignored his insult.

"Yes, sir." she answered back.

"Hmph! Let's go, men! Zabuza, go to that bridge by tomorrow morning and kill anyone in sight. And bring that bitch with you while you're there!" Gato demanded as he slammed the door behind him. Zabuza, on the other hand...

**(SMASH!)**

He threw the glass bowl by the wall with anger, but suffered a little from the injury he had from the battle. "Take it easy, Zabuza, you're still not healed yet."

"That bastard is this close to getting on my last nerves right now. Somehow, I wish I never signed that agreement with him! We make the kills and he pays us with nothing but shit and more shit!" Zabuza complained, but Haku just giggled at this. "What's so funny?"

"Just seeing you like this and insulting Gato behind his back. I also thought of how you beat him up." Haku said as she dubbed some alcohol on his side.

"Heh, that's not half of it! Just hated that he treats you unfairly in any way he pleases. You shouldn't have to take that." Zabuza said with maybe a hint of concern.

Haku blush a little after hearing that. "It's alright; I wanted to do the same thing to him if he calls me any more names. I bet girls never get the satisfaction from that bozo."

Zabuza chuckled at that remorse. "Say, do you ever get tired of working for that clown all the time?"

"Every day until he dies. Why?" Haku asked curiously.

"I think it's about time we start his early retirement..."

**-Tazuna's House-**

It was late as the night sky was clear with no cloud in sight. Tech just sat on the front porch while looking up after finishing his training. Then, Daisuke shows up inside his head.

**"So, Tech, how are you?"** the demon bird asked.

"Eh, not much. Just hanging outside. How's everything with Akemi and Kurama?" Tech asked kindly.

**"Kurama stayed by her side for the longest after the Mating Curse was set. Still bored to not have someone to pound your head to the ground."** Daisuke explain.

Tech laughed happily. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

**"So, how was your time with the lovely Anko?"** Daisuke said.

Tech just blushed and answered. "It's actually great just to be with her. I mean, we have many things in common: we love the night, we train together, eat at the best places, and we love playing some songs."

**"Sounds like you really care for her."** Daisuke said.

"I will die protecting her with my life. She's the only person that cares for who I really am, and not a freak." Tech replied sincerely.

Daisuke was just smiling after hearing what the container said. But suddenly, he sensed a familiar chakra energy coming. It was not that hard to describe to who it was. **"Hey, someone's coming. And you may like who it is."**

And with that, Daisuke disappeared as Tech wondered why. The front door was opened as Tech turned around to see only Anko. And to what made him blush is that Anko was wearing nothing but one of Tech's black shirts with an Anarchy logo on it.

"Tech? What are you doing out here?" Anko asked.

"Oh! I-I was just looking at the night sky for a while before I come in." he replied.

"Oh, okay. Mind if I join you for a bit?" she asked kindly.

"Sure! I don't mind one bit." Tech answered as Anko sat by him on the porch and was now watching the stars. "Say, Tech?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How are you and Daisuke getting along?" Anko said.

"We're doing great. We were just talking and all. But I was feeling a little bored after he left. It's a good thing you came." Tech smiled.

Anko blushed and looked away. "I-I just want to check on you to see if you are all right. I mean, we have to protect those workers to risk everything for that bridge. But if those henchmen of Gato's would get us, I would fear that something happens to you."

Tech never heard this from Anko. He didn't know how much he meant to her. He also thought the same thing and hope nothing would happen to her. "Don't worry; we'll take them down before they harm us. We are a team, and we never back down from a fight. That's our ninja way!"

Anko giggled at the promise and know that he was right: It is a dangerous job, but ninjas always stick with their code. Anko just slid a little closer to him and grab his arm. Tech was shocked, but Anko spoke up. "I know we will. And I know you won't break that promise. Just be careful, okay?"

Tech smiled for Anko's concern for him. "I will, Anko. Because..."

"Because what?" Anko asked. Soon, her eyes were in shock because Tech then pulls her in for a kiss. Anko then blush bright red after what Tech did to her. But with no avail, she kissed back and settled the warm lips of her crush. They pulled away and Anko looks like she was having too much excitement. "Tech! Why?"

"I really did missed your kiss from last time. That and it was a promise to keep; to be there for each other no matter what happens." Tech said with care.

Anko then had tears coming down her eyes and suddenly hugged Tech. She never felt like this as a child before, but this is different. She soon felt love ever since she met Tech. She really DID love the second chance she was giving and hope it would last for good. Tech just smiled warmly and they both embraced each other for their love.

"Say, Anko?" he spoke out.

"Yes, Tech?" she answered.

"I think this is going to be a beautiful relationship for the both of us." Tech replied.

Anko did nothing but lift her head up and kiss him on the cheek. "I know it is." And with that, she fell asleep with dried tears on her face.

Tech just then know he has to get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow. He lifted Anko up and carried her bridal style inside the house.

**-Zabuza's Hideout-**

After one more shine to his blade, Zabuza was ready to go and to one of Gato's dirty work again. Haku grabs her mask and took a look at her friend. To her eyes, he was not that bad. Zabuza then turn to speak to her. "You ready?"

Haku gasped a little and turned away to hide her blush. "Y-Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, because I think it would be a shame to end Gato's reign once we're done with our part of this job." Zabuza said sternly.

"But what about the Leaf ninjas? Should they know about this?" Haku asked.

"First, we fight them until Gato's men come. And when they do..." Zabuza sliced away the table and the wall with just one sweep. "Let's just say that Death will have his job cut out for him."

Haku smiled under the mask. "What made you have a good heart for helping the leaf ninjas and the villagers?"

"Somehow, one of the kids reminds me of a crazy comrade I use to know of. Once I find him, I might ask him where he might have gotten those eyes from." Zabuza said as Haku got her sudons with her.

"Let's go." Haku said.

"Ladies first." Zabuza said as they headed out.

-Tazuna's House-

Naruto and Tech just relax by some trees as they were just happy all of the sudden. The girls were with Tazuna at the bridge as Inari and Tsunami were in the house to make lunch. The boys were not far from the house as they wait until they meet the girls later on.

"Hey, bro." Naruto spoke out.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Tech replied.

"You seem all happy today. What was up last night?" he asked.

"Oh, just some stuff! I just had a relaxing training day last night. I even talk to Daisuke and Anko." Tech explains.

"That's cool! For me, Hinata and I made some herbal medicines and had some mishaps afterwards." Naruto chuckled softly.

Tech smiled. "That explains why you were looking a little pale back then."

Naruto then just look up the sky and spoke again. "Strange..."

"What is it?" Tech asked curiously.

"We and the girls have been through a lot after some years and a few weeks. I don't know we endured it all." Naruto said.

"Hey, we stick together as a family. That's how we survive it all." Tech answered.

"Yeah, I know. But we-" As Naruto turned around, he then noticed something on Tech's neck. "Say, what's that? On your neck?"

Tech then began to blush red as he covered it up. But it was no avail. "Uh-Uh-Uh! I-It's nothing!"

"But I can see it!" It looks just like-" But Naruto gasped sharply and figured it out. "What was with you and Anko?" Tech's face was like a tomato and couldn't say more. "I knew it! You guys made out last night! No wonder you were happy this morning!"

Naruto started to laugh happily as Tech was almost mad. "Shut up, bro!" "Come on, Tech! You know it's true! I even bet you were arousing her for a little 'wake-up call'!"

"Why, you little-"

But then, they heard a scream. It was coming from Tazuna's house.

"Oh, no! Tsunami! Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on!" Tech and Naruto leaped into action and hurried up to rescue the two.

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" Tsunami shouted as she grabbed a knife and faced it towards the two thugs that broke into her home. "Inari, get behind me!"

"Oh, come on! We're just gonna kill you, that's all!" the first thug said with a smirk.

"L-Leave us a-alone! W-We don't want any trouble!" Inari shouted with a hint of bravery, but scared more.

"Oh, isn't that precious? After we kill the mom, we'll handle the brat later!" the second thug laughed evilly.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Tsunami shouted.

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop us?"

"Um, that would be us!" The two thugs then looked behind them and see Naruto and Tech with their arms folded, sending them a warning. "Look, we're giving you thug's one chance to back down."

Suddenly, the thugs laugh with enjoyment. "Are you kidding us? You two brats are gonna stop us?"

"What are you going to do: play tag with us?" the second thugs questioned as they kept on laughing. Suddenly, Naruto and Tech close their eyes and turned them into demon eyes as they smirk.

(5 seconds later)

The two thugs were unconscious after a brutal beating by the two boys. Naruto and Tech still kept their eyes and turn their attention to Tsunami and Inari. "Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"Who are these guys?" Tech questioned.

"They're Gato's men. They came out of nowhere and broke the door down. I don't even know why they would go after us."

Naruto then thought of something. "Say, did Gato have any enemies besides Inari's father?"

"He hates everyone and other people who were..." Tsunami then stopped to fear the worst. "TAZUNA! Gato must have sent them as a distration for you guys!"

"Then that means... Tech! We have to reach the girls! They're in trouble!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Tech exclaimed.

"It was a trap! Come on!" Naruto and Tech quickly leapt away and hurried to the aid of the girls and Tazuna.

Unfortunately, they were a little late...

**-The Bridge-**

"Damn it! This is harder than I thought it would be!"

"I know what you mean, Anko!"

Both Hinata and Anko were in deep trouble as they were now fighting Zabuza and Haku. Kurenai was soon unconscious after a massive blow to the stomach by Zabuza's fist. Tazuna was trying wake her up and get her to fight, but no avail. It looks like he has to rely on the girls to save him again.

"Sorry, ladies, I just wanted to even the odds a little bit. Now, where were we?" Zabuza said sinisterly as he conjured up a familiar jutsu. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Then from the water, it appeared in front of them. Quickly, Anko and Hinata separated and dodged the attack. But suddenly, Hinata was cornered by Haku.

_'Oh, no!'_ thought Hinata.

**_"Forbidden Style: Ice Mirror Jutsu!"_** After forming the hand signs, huge domes were made with multiple mirrors made of solid ice. Let's see you can survive this."

**-Anko & Zabuza-**

Anko tries to survive a few of Zabuza's attacks, but it was getting worse. "That's it! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She then spews flaming fireballs directly at him. "Take this!" Anko shouted.

"Weak..." Zabuza then made another hand sign and summon up another water dragon to block out the attack and headed straight for her. Anko got hit and got some bruises from it.

"AHH! That hurts!" she shouted. But she quickly got up and began to see him coming straight at her.

**-Hinata & Haku-**

Hinata had only a few ice needles on her body and she tried to attack the Ice ninja. It was a struggling battle when she tries to avoid more attacks and stop Haku from appearing to the next mirrors. Haku kept on going without breaking a sweat.

_'Sorry, child, but I have my orders.'_ Haku thought as she stood silent.

"I wish we have the guys here now." Hinata said as she breathes heavily and feeling exhausted. But she never back down and get ready for more. But for Haku, it is the end as Haku was bhind her and put up another hand sign.

**_"Ice Style: 1000 Frozen Needles of Death!"_** As she summoned it, liquid-like needles appear from thin air and surrounded Hinata. Hinata soon sensed it and knew it was game over. Not even 'Rotation' could dodge so many at one time. "It's over..."

**-Anko & Zabuza-**

"It's over!" Zabuza lifted the blade and began to strike Anko. Could this be the end for her? After she was part of a family and loved her new boyfriend? She prepared for her final wish until...

**(Clank)**

Zabuza: "What the-"

Haku: "What the-"

Both the assassins were completely speechless as Zabuza's sword was caught by some string kunais. And then Hinata disappeared out of nowhere.

"Did your parents tell you not to kill pretty girls?" Anko looked behind her and saw what she couldn't believe: "Tech!" "Looks like I miss the party!"

Hinata was then blushing red as she couldn't believe who saved her: "Naruto!"

Naruto just grinned happily. "Lucky we came here just in time! Hope you save the action for us brothers!"

Hinata giggled as she was carried bridal style. "Thanks, guys!"

Tech turn to see Kurenai on the ground and know she was all right. "Anko, guard Kurenai! I have some unfinished business with this swordsman."

Anko didn't even hesitate to answer back, and she followed Tech's instructions. "Good luck!" Kissed his cheek and let Tech have a little fun.

Naruto got Hinata to Tazuna and lay her down for some rest. "Hinata, stay here while I take down the masked ninja."

Hinata nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just be careful, okay, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "I will!" He then face Tazuna and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, your family is safe. Gato's men are down for the count.

Tazuna then had a small smile and a few tears coming down. "T-Thank you. Please, take them down..."

**-Naruto & Haku-**

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared inside Haku's dome with a bang as he smash through the mirrors.

"What? Impossible!" Haku was shocked that someone found her without a guess. "How did-?"

"It's not that hard to find someone that has a blind spot in one of these mirrors." Naruto explains.

Haku landed quickly on her feet and faced Naruto again. "Huh! Try catching me if you have the guts." She then summoned more mirrors and vanished. Naruto just smirked and waited until she attacks. After more and more frozen needles and surprise attacks, Naruto seems to anticipate every last one before a blink of an eye. He soon concentrated as his whole body was filled with red chakra and wanted to make it his last move. All he did was waiting and suddenly felt a sudden movement behind him.

'I've got you now!' Haku thought as she began to strike. But what she didn't realize is that Naruto was hoping for that. Naruto quickly turned around and gave her a surprised uppercut.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he soon hit her through the ice mirrors and then completely leaving a fracture on her mask.

**-Tech & Zabuza-**

"Well, well, well. Isn't this your lucky day?" Tech smirked as Zabuza got his sword out of the tangled kunais.

"Huh! You're not that bad, kid. But can you handle the strongest swordsman alive?" Zabuza shouted as he charged at Tech. But for Tech, he was force to use one of his Water-Style jutsus.

"Okay, you asked for it!" he then made a hand sign and shouted: **_"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"_** He soon spit quick water bullets at Zabuza as the swordsman tries to block them. But one of the bullets went through and hit the injured side of Zabuza.

"Damn!" Zabuza shouted as he got hit and Tech came closer and started to do some strong kicks and taijutsu moves to Zabuza. Zabuza can barely block more of his attacks as he felt like losing to a single-rate Genins. 'How is this possible? He even fights like my old comrade! Is he...?' his sudden thoughts got the best of him as Tech got him with a sweep kick.

"It's over!" Tech shouted as he slammed him down with the biggest roundhouse kick to the stomach. Zabuza laid flat on the ground as Tech stood with pride. He then heard something shattered as he saw Naruto defeating Haku. Naruto looked over and gave his brother a thumbs-up for a job well done.

Haku then backed away and couldn't believe how much powerful Naruto was and shocked that Tech defeated Zabuza. Then, her mask came off and it made her revealed her face to everyone. Hinata, on the other hand, knew who it was.

"You!" shocked Hinata as she then heard footsteps.

"I can't believe this crap!" On the other side of the bridge were Gato and his henchmen of 100. They were all shocked and pissed that Zabuza and Haku failed. "You...you... brats!"

Naruto said, "And you say it like it's a bad thing." But then, his face turned serious. "So, you're Gato. Correct?"

"You bet your ass on that! You ruined my life's work ever since you got here!" Gato ranted.

"You're the fraud here! You destroyed the lives of this village and turned it into your prison yard! This is low, even for you!" Tech exclaimed.

"Huh! I don't expect you to know better." Gato then looked at Haku tending to the injured, yet conscious, Zabuza. "YOU BITCH! You and your stupid boyfriend are nothing but pure crap that should be thrown away! Remind me to kill you later! But for now, start with that old man!"

Tazuna was in fear that now one of the thugs headed towards him. _'Oh, no!'_ The thug had his blade pointed straight at him as he begins to charge. Tazuna was about to meet his end until he felt a sudden push.

Tech, Naruto, Hinata, Zabuza, and Haku was shocked in horror as the person who saved him was Anko. But what happened is that she was stabbed straight through her chest when she risked her life. She couldn't move much, but she had little strength to save Tazuna; but cost her dearly with her life.

"Anko... ANKOOOOOOOOOO!" Tech rushed to her side and checked on her. Her body went limp as her life was over in a matter of seconds. Tech got her in his arms and it was too much for him to see. They were just becoming a couple and she was dying in his arms. And for the first time in his life, Tech shed some tears from his eyes. "W-Why? W-Why did... you d-do that?"

Anko looked directly in his eyes and spoke with a sad and quiet tone. "I-I only wanted...save him... I w-wanted to... show you h-h-how I became s-stronger... because of you... N-Now... I w-wish that I-I can enjoy a... s-second chance in life... with my f-f-family..." She moved her hand to his cheeks slowly with little strength. "And with... you. I... love... you..." And with that, Anko Mitarashi... is dead. Tech eyes were now filled with rage as he placed the lifeless Anko on the ground and faced the thug who killed her.

"Hey! What are you-"

(SLASH)

The team, Gato and his men, and Tazuna saw the horror as Tech use his Kunai Shooters and sliced the thug's head and arms off. And what shocks them the most is that Tech's eyes were becoming like a deadly curse mark as the patterns reverse like a cross all over his right eye. His body was filled with dark chakra that became ominous. Tech was filled with hatred and his back started to form something and burst out with a new look. His shirt was torn and out came a pair of dark angel wings. His teeth grew fangs and his curse seal mark form to a raven tattoo. Tech gazed into the lifeless body of Anko and looked at the dictator who made this happened.

Gato was scared, but he talked. "Hey! Don't look at me! That whore shouldn't have gotten in the way!"

He shouldn't have said that. Tech's reaction was a huge chakra burst and it bring fear into everyone.

_'What is this power?'_ Naruto thought as he was scared to what happened to Tech.

**"YOU! Your reign ends today! Your sins will remain inside your soul for the rest of eternity! All the innocent lives you have taken away, the crimes you have made, and sending your men to do finish off the rest of your filth. And worst of all: you killed the father of the little boy from your execution. And now: you killed the only girl that ever loved me! It's time for you to die! IT'S TIME FOR YOU... TO GO TO HELL!"** His voice was demonic and horrific with so much anger that a few of Gato's men ran away.

Gato felt a verge of retreat, but stood his ground. "Forget this! Kill everything in your path: this bridge, families, homes, those brats, those worthless assassins, that builder, and that- DEMON!" All his men charged straight Tech after the command was made. It was only Tech and 100 of Gato's men.

And through Tech's evil smirk, he like those odds...

**_Author's Note: Sorry about taking this whole story long! I've been through some tough months lately and lost the chance of finishing this next chapter. My dad passed away on November and had a hard time with everything lately. Sorry for keeping you waiting and I'll soon write the next chapter. Later!_**


	13. Author's Notice

Hey, there! This is Crow saying that I will be unable to continue with this fic as things were getting nuts from the other ones. Anyway, this fanfic is up for adoption. Do whatever the hell you want with it. If not, I'll decide on what to do with it. Anyway, I'm done with it and you have my permission to do so. Just PM me first before I hear a few complaints. Crow out!


End file.
